Cursed Emerald
by Mr-buggs
Summary: No toda piedra preciosa trae felicidad o riqueza alguna vez trae dolor ante su poseedor, esto aplica a los Quirks de las personas ya sea bueno o malo. A los ojos de Midoriya el su yo le ha traído más desgracia que beneficios, pero no es un impedimento para sus metas, ahora tiene un peso mayor ¿Podrá con esa responsabilidad? [[Au, posible ship a futuro, posible categoría M]]
1. Capitulo 1: Un mal recuerdo

:::

00

:::

Bueno, he de decir que soy nuevo escribiendo sobre Boku No Hero Academia, así que no me maten por esto. Solo espero que les guste este Fic, disfruten la lectura.

Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un mal recuerdo.**

¿Qué es para uno Quirk? Para la mayoría era un don, algo para darse a destacar ante la sociedad, una marca, talento, algo que los hacia "únicos", la oportunidad para convertirse en lo que es ahora una de las cosas más pedidas en el mundo: Ser un Héroe. Muchos anhelaban esta profesión ser capas de vencer a los malos, salvar a la gente, ser reconocidos, la fama, el honor, etc. Hay muchos motivos para ser un héroe, pero muy pocos son los que logran ese sueño, ya sea por la falta de habilidad, su Quirk no sea lo bastante fuerte o no pudieron cumplir con el procedimiento necesario para obtener el título de "héroe" con eso lleva a que muchos a la depresión y a otros a ver eso como un gran tropiezo en su camino, el cual se a de superar y seguir con su vida. Pero esto solo sería el lago amable de estas habilidades-dones denominadas Quirks. Para otros lo ven como una maldición, un defecto, castigo, algo que les denominaba como inútiles o en el peor de los casos "Villanos". Siempre que hay un "bien", siempre abra un "mal". La mayoría son incomprendidos gente que fue dejado de lado de la sociedad haciendo que ellos tomen un mal camino, robar, asaltar, destruir… asesinar. Son las cosas que siempre llegaría a hacer ya sea necesidad, demostrar un punto o pura satisfacción de la persona en cuestión, siempre serán vistos por lo que son "gente que rompe la ley".

Hay casos extraños, pero no imposibles que, entre el 20% de la población mundial, este no tenga un Quirk siendo denominado Quirkles. Gente que no manifestó una señal de un Quirk, por lo general son dejados de lado, pero los que más sufrían eran los niños "Blancos fáciles" así eran más denominados en su mayoría al no poder igualarse con alguien que si tenía un Quirk eran objetivo de burlas, golpes y críticas.

A simple vista es mejor tener un Quirk bueno, con el afán de que este le de un buen futuro… excepto uno... Un chico que tiene un buen Quirk a la vista de los demás, pero para él le ha traído más dolor que felicidad, hasta el punto de ser un Quirkles sería mejor y tener una vida normal… pero la vida le tenía otros planes.

..

.

En su lecho se encontraba un chico de pelo verde, descansando después de un largo día, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, si no sus pensamientos lo que llevaba de vida hasta ahora, siempre era una marca en su mente, repaso, tras repaso, eran de los más habituales y a la ves de los menos agradables, lo que le llevo a ese lugar, su casa… el hogar de Izuku Midoriya.

\- (PVO Midoriya)-

Otro día más, otro año más. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que perdí todo? Una pregunta fácil, 8 en total una respuesta fácil, para muchos es fácil de entender, pero eso es debido a que no son los afectados, pero para mí es difícil de entender. Acéptalo, eres una maldición, un objeto, no pudiste proteger a tu madre y debido a ti, ella ya no está, pero soy necio… ella afirmaba que nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, que es debido a ella que pasaste por esas experiencias… je, nunca fue buena para mentir, pero si buena para hacer que no pensaras en eso en lo malo de ti y vieras lo bueno y de lo que pude hacer, pero a que costo a sido. Estaba agradecido… de mis 16 años de vida le he agradecido cada uno de ellos. El por que de recordar esto cada año, es debido al siempre hecho de que hoy es 15 de julio, el número 15 para ser preciso por lo general ya no celebro mi cumpleaños, lo veo como un día cualquiera, hasta la fecha solo recuerdo festejar solo 6 de ellos, ya no puedo recordad como eran o como los festeje, ya eran muy distantes, de echo ya casi todo lo que son mis inicios de mi niñez estaban nublados. Lo que fuero mis primeros 6 años ya eran vagos sueños a la distancia, solo recordaba unos momentos con mi familia, la cara de mi madre y los nombres de mis padres. Caras de gente, lugares o acontecimientos eran omitidos por mi mente… excepto algunos de ellos.

+Flas Back+

Había pasado ya un par de meses desde mi cumpleaños numero 4 y para estos días, ya la mayoría de mi salón ya habían manifestado su Quirk menos yo, mi mamá me llevo a un médico para ver qué pasaba, un doctor me hiso unas pruebas y unos análisis… Paso una hora después de esto y los resultados no fueron los que yo esperaba.

– Eso jamás pasara, es mejor que te rindas -Dijo con simpleza, calma y total franqueza, como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sorprendido, anonadado, impactado quedaban cortos a como estaba, sudor frio corría por mi espalda, pensaba que era una mala broma, pero al ver la expresión del doctor supe que no era una broma. Mamá cuestiono, dudaba si yo tenía algo, pero fue interrumpida por el doctor y después le explico que aquellos que tiene una articulación extra no podrán manifestar ningún tipo de Quirk.

Mis lagrimas estaban amenazando por salir, mi cabeza me decía "Corre, ya no tienes que escuchar esto".

– Sin embargo… -Frotaba su mentón, dudaba por lo que iba hacer y decir. Durante toda su carrera como médico aprendió a no dar esperanzas falsas a sus pacientes ¿Qué tenia de diferente este caso a los demás? ¿lastima? El motivo se mantuvo desconocido. – Verán… no quiero dar esperanzas en este tipo de casos, pero... -Saca una radiografía y la coloco en un negatoscopio- Su hijo… no tuvo una articulación extra, bueno, no en su totalidad.

Estaba confundido "no es su totalidad" ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Nos explico que esto ya era muy raro y que solo llegaría a pasar a una persona entre un millón.

– ¿Entonces mi hijo puede…? -La voz de Inko voz se escuchaba temblorosa, un rayo de luz se le fie presentado a su hijo, pero no pudo terminar con su pregunta.

– Señora el motivo por el cual le menciono esto es tal vez y solo tal vez, sea lástima, porque no son la primera familia que le digo que uno o su único hijo no tenga un Quirk -El doctor tomo una actitud seria y sus hombros se apoyaron sobre sus rodillas- Las probabilidades de que su hijo tenga un Quirk no son más del quince por ciento. No niego que esto si es algo desconocido, pero viendo los hechos. Su hijo no manifestara un Quirk. -Fueron las palabras finales del Doctor.

Después de eso regresamos a casa, estaba deprimido un quince no era un gran numero y era mas probable que fuera un Quirkles, al llegar a casa, me fui corriendo a mi habitación y me ensere, no quería hablar con nadie, no me moleste en encender la luz de mi habitación sabia muy bien como era así que me dirijo a mi escritorio y encendí mi computadora. Buscaba entre la red y encontré lo que busca, un video de un héroe salvando a barias personas de lo que parecía un incendio. Era una buena admiración, me gustaba como el resolvía los problemas y siempre aparecer con una amplia sonrisa… sentí una gota en mi mano, la miré por un momento lo que se encontraba descansado era unas pequeñas lágrimas, después sentí un calor caer de mis mejillas. Al poco tiempo supe que estaba llorando, era triste saber que no podría cumplir mi sueño de ser un héroe como el del video. "no son mas del quinde porciento" Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, tenia todo en contra para ser un héroe era ser una pequeña luciérnaga en más oscuro del abismo.

– Oka-san – Un titubeo en su voz, lleno de tristeza y una pequeña ¿esperanza? Se manifestaba al llamar a la mencionada. Inko entro en la habitación del pequeño Izuku, mientras que él se daba vuelta y pudo ver a su hijo llorando con un rostro triste- Yo… seré un héroe – No era una duda, era mas un echo que se tenia que afirmar, sin dudarlo y entre lagrimas ella fu corriendo asía él y cayendo de rodillas mientras lo abrasaba – Lo siento, lo lamento tanto Izuku -Las lágrimas de los dos no pudieron retenerse más, ambos se abrazaron dejando que todo el dolor se fuera.

Desde ese momento las cosas comenzaron a salir mal, los que fuero mis "amigos" y compañeros me comenzaron a excluir de las actividades, los apodos y menos precios por parte de todos comenzaron a surgir. Dolían, dolía las palabras y acciones de los que alguna vez creí gente que le agradaba, pero un dato como no tener un don, cambia muchas cosas… Las primeras semanas eran duras, no ayudaba ser tímido y ser algo miedoso, pero pude sobre llevarlo o al menos disimularlo, pero era una historia completa mente distinta lo que sucedía en la escuela y en mi hogar. La relación con mi padre era buena o al menos eso creía. Cuando Mamá le informo de mi caso, este se volvió algo frio y distante de nosotros, ya casi no lo veía en casa y cuando lo hacía no me dirigía la mirada o el habla, no sabía que sucedía hasta después de tres meces.

Una noche en la cual no podía dormir fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, todo estaba oscuro no podía ver mucho, pero una Luz al final del pasillo capto mi atención, sabia de donde provenía era de la habitación de mis padres no sabia el porque estaba aun despierta mi mamá, no quería molestarla, pero mi curiosidad era mas grande. Me hacer que a la puerta de mis padres y pude notar que no estaba cerrada, con el mayor silencio y abrí la puerta lo suficiente para que no se notara que yo estaba ahí, lo primero que vi fue mi madre hablando… por el teléfono ¿A estas horas de la noche?

– Estas cometiendo un error… … … no es justo para nosotros -La voz de Inko sonaba dolida, triste y enojo, pero a un tono de voz sutil, ya que Izuku "dormía" – Entonces que quieres que le diga a nuestro hijo, que tu trabajo te mantendrá en el extranjero por un largo tiempo, que no podrás volver por que tus superiores no te lo permiten… … … Izuku es un niño, no lo entenderá y necesita de un padre… … … es culpa nuestra, no lo entiendes Hisashi, el que más sufre es él, no nosotros… … … tu no lo viste, estaba destrozado, tu mejor que nadie sabe que es lo que se siente no poder cumplir algo que deseas, pero eso no te importo y continuaste… … … ¡Esto no es diferente! -Inko no pudo más, soltó un grito con rabia mientras se levantaba de forma abrupta, las lágrimas descendían entre sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba por parte de su esposo – Entonces no vuelvas, no te quiero ver nunca mas y mucho menos quiero que te acerques a Izuku… sé que eso ultimo no será un problema para ti -Colgó si más y luego lanzo el teléfono hacia el suelo con furia y frustración, se quedó mirándolo por un momento, antes de caer en llanto sobre su cama, sus jadeos resonaron en su habitación un sonido desagradable para el pequeño peliverde que ya no estaba en la puerta.

¿Por qué cosas malas sucedían a nosotros? Ya no era solo a mí, sino a mamá también, era mi culpa, si tan solo tuviera un Quirk en estos momentos, si tan solo tuviera una probabilidad mas alta de tener uno, así mi papá aún se quedaría aquí con nosotros, entendía lo que pasaba, el nos dejo a mi y a mi mamá porque yo no tenía un Quirk, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, era doloroso saber que un ser querido por ti perdió a alguien amado por tu culpa, en este caso, mama perdió a papá por mí, me fui a mi habitación para así dejar que un nuevo dolor saliera. En la maña siguiente, mi mamá actuó de manera normal, creía que yo no sabia que ahora solo somos nosotros dos. Su manera de hablar de actuar, todo, era exacta mente lo mismo, pero yo podía notar sus ojos irritados y rojos era debido a que ella estuvo llorando a noche, más cambios se venían de ahora en adelante, durante la semana mi mamá comenzó a buscar un empleo para así mantenernos a los dos, había pasado ya dos semanas de búsqueda hasta que uno de sus amigos le ayudo a conseguir un empleo en lo que eran unas oficinas, no negó la ayuda y fue a su nuevo empleo. No ver a mi mamá ir por mí al jardín de niños fue algo duro, ser el ultimo de los niños en dejar la escuela era algo que no me gustaba, siempre era llevado hasta mi casa por una de las madres de uno de mis compañeros o por la misma maestra, así fue por un tiempo hasta que me acostumbre a ser llevado por alguien y mentir que mi madre llegaría proto, ya que ella llega ya altas horas de la noche, pero no todo terminaba ahí.

…

..

.

Cuando tenia 5 años, mi madre recibió una trasferencia al otro lado de la ciudad, con lo cual nosotros tuvimos que mudarnos no tenia muchos amigos en lo que era mi escuela primaria, pero aun así era doloroso despedirse de todos. Llegamos a un departamento un tanto mas pequeño que el anterior, seria duro para nosotros, nuevo lugar, nievas personas, una nueva vida.

La escuela en la que me inscribió mi madre, era casi la misma que la anterior, solo que aquí son mas duros con aquellos que eran Quirkles, en total había 6 de ellos en la escuela, pero siempre eran excluidos o golpeados por los demás y yo soy uno de ellos, este tipo de cosas debería decírselo a mi mamá, pero no quiero causarle más problemas, así que deceso aguantar el dolor por ella. Tenia que aguantar ese dolor un poco más ya iba a salir del jardín de niños así que sería algo más llevadero esto.

…

..

.

Mis 7 años de edad no fueron de los mejores, pero… no había algo mejor, de una manera u otra los chicos de mi escuela se enteraron de que mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi mamá, así sacando más burlas asía mí, los golpes se intensificaron y otros usaban sus Quirks para molestarme, los maestros ponían un alto pero no era suficiente, todos tenía la aspiración de ser un héroe, pero a mis ojos eran más villanos que héroes, porque ningún héroe aria esto a una persona, pero eso no les detenía. Continuaban y continuaban con su trato de ponerme en "mi lugar".

..

.

Ya estábamos en meses de marzo, yo estaba siendo golpeado por un gran grupo de alumnos, para "divertirse" conmigo, pero lo único que hacía era recibir golpes, tras golpe.

– ¿Porque sigues aquí? Eh, fenómeno -Dijo un chico un tanto más alto que Izuku que le daba de patadas en el estomago con una sonrisa burlona.

– Ja, Es necio, le gusta que lo golpe jaja, es un insecto -Secundo una chica que se encontraba al lado de Izuku mientras esta le pone el pie encima de su cabeza.

– ¿P-p-por qué me hacen esto?... Yo no les e-echo na-n-nada… -El dolor en su estómago de Izuku era inaguantable, no se había recuperado de la paliza que le dieron hace no más de tres días.

– ¿Por qué será?... mmm… -Fingiendo no recordado el hecho. – Sera por que fuiste de bocón con uno de los maestros y por lo cual nos llevaron a detención por una semana. -Dijo molesto, mientras se acercaba a Izuku para jalar de su melena y levantar su mirada con lagrimas para que lo viera.

– Pero si yo no dij… -No pudo terminar debido a una patada más en su estómago.

– No me interesa si lo hiciste o no, por tu culpa tengo problemas y es hora de cobrar cuentas. -golpeo con su palma con su puño mientras que estas se convertían en piedra, y el resto comenzó a activar su Quirk.

Ya no podía más, esto era un infierno, golpe tras golpe, insultos por todos lados y el odio injustificado de mis compañeros asía mí, quería que esto fuera una pesadilla, pero no, es la vida real y tenía que vivirla así tal cual. Levante mis manos y formé un puño, golpe con impotencia el suelo, maldiciendo todo lo que me ha estado pasando hasta ahora, solo quería que esto dejara de pasarme, cerré los ojos en espera de los golpes, cubrí mi cabeza con mis manos y me encogía a mí mismo, la oscuridad me inundaba, se sentía algo fría, pero era mejor así, así mínimo mi mente estará distante de los golpes que recibiré… Pero nunca llegaron. Con temor fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco, me desconcentro que lo primero que vi fue verde, pero no era césped u hojas de un árbol si no…

– ¿Una pared verde? -Izuku estaba confundido ¿Por qué alguien lo defendería ahora? Desde que inicio la escuela primaria jamás recibió una muestra de compasión o de preocupación por parte de los alumnos.

Era extraño lo que pasaba en esos momentos, no muchos demostraban empatía por los demás, en esa escuela era más un "cada quien por su cuenta" una cosa ridícula a mi pareces, pero así eran las cosas en ese lugar. Podía escuchar las voces del chico que me sostuvo de mi cabello, exigiendo quien fue el que hizo eso, varias negaciones al aire se escucharon, pero eso no importo mucho hasta que el mismo chico comenzó a golpear aquel muro que me cubría sin éxito.

– ¡Algún momento tendrás que salir de ahí y cuando lo ha…! -No pudo terminar con su amenaza ya que un sensei le había dado vuelta y claro, no muy contento por lo que escuchaba.

– ¿Y cuando salga qué? -Cuestiono el sensei en cuestión con gesto inexpresivo con los brazos cruzados.

– Sensei… bueno… vera ¿Yo? -Estaba nervioso por ser atrapado en el acto, y conocía que aquí nadie daría la espalda por alguien en problemas… excepto de nuestro peliverde.

– Luego hablaremos sobre tu actitud ¿quedo claro? -Dicto el sensei y aquel chico solo bajo su cabeza derrotado, después de "charlar" con el chico y se acerco al muro verde que estaba enfrente suyo – ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡En un momento viene alguien para ayudarte! – Grito con un pequeño intento de calmar a Izuku que estaba dentro.

– Sensei, saque me dé aquí -Izuku estaba un tanto alterado, aunque bueno ya que no recibiría golpes, pero eso no decía que fuera por algo bueno.

– ¿Midoriya? -Dio media vuelta para ver a sus alumnos no muy contento por atacar nueva mente a su compañero de clases – Midoriya-kun tranquilo ya proto llega la ayuda. -Aun que no eran muchas, las palabras pudieron calmar al chico por lo menos un poco.

Cuando llego un sensei con un Quirk que lo trasformo en un Alce tuvo que dar mas de una envestida con sus cornamentas para romper el duro muro para que pudiera salir. Al salir las preguntas de quien fue el que me ensero ahí dentro no se hicieron esperar, todos se miraban confundidos y otros buscando a su victima por arruinar la diversión, pero nunca se dio, el sensei que pregunto soltó un suspiro cansado, como toda escuela tenían registrado los Quirks de los alumnos, para evitar problemas con los mismos y no había un alumno que creara lo que a simple vista son muros que resultaron ser pilares verdes, ha excepción del estudiante que atrapo infraganti, dejo al resto retirarse a sus salones de clase, mientras que el sensei con apariencia de alce me llevo a la enfermería para que trataran mis heridas. Ya con un ungüento en mi estomago para los moretones y una venda, la enfermera de la escuela comenzó a preguntarme que había ocurrido, no estaba seguro si decir le lo que había pasado, mire al sensei que estaba en la enfermería.

– Tranquilo Midoriya, ya sabemos lo que paso. – Aunque su voz era grave, sonó muy sereno y lleno de confianza.

Ya sabía lo que pasaría después de la escuela, los mismos chicos irían por mi para golpearme nueva mente, así que decidí decir todo, ya estaba resignado, no me interrumpieron hasta la parte del muro verde.

– Entonces ¿No sabes quién lo hizo Midoriya-san? –

Negue, la verdad no sabia quien fue, ya sea para mantenerme encerrado hasta el final de las clases era mejor que ser golpeado…

– Midoriya-kun ¿Estas bien? -La enfermera ya sonaba algo preocupada por el repentino cambio en el chico peliverde.

Miré con extrañeza a la enfermera, también se acercó el sensei no sabía hasta que sentí el calor en mis mejillas, estaba llorando nueva mente y sabia porque… ni un niño tiene que sufrir esto, por no ser como los demás te hace ver menor que los demás, pude sentir las miradas de mis maestros, savia que me tenían lastima ya que no soy el primer chico sin un Quirk que pasa por esta escuela.

– Ya no quiero más golpes, ya no más. -La voz de Izuku se escucha adolorida, mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas con sus manos.

Era débil pero no podía cambiarlo, siempre me esforcé en ser mejor, lo logré en los estudios, pero no en fuerza, habilidad y con la gente, no siempre fui un blanco de burlas, pero… creo que eso no importa ahora, tiempos buenos desaparecieron y ya no habrá más… o eso creí.

Estaba en el suelo, mirando catatónico lo que estaba enfrente de mí, no tenía que voltear para ver la expresión de mis maestros. Es la misma que yo tengo sorprendido, en shock y catatónicos los pilares estaban enfrente de mi justo iniciando desde la punta de mi zapato, había dado un pisotón por la frustración, un pequeño sismo paso y de repente salieron esas columnas, no había nadie en esos momentos que pudiera hacer eso o en la escuela solo nosotros tres. "Las probabilidades de que su hijo tenga un Quirk no son más del quince por ciento" Esas palabras volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza por un motivo, no sabía el por qué, pero mi respuesta estaba tanto en frente de mí y mis las personas que estaban detrás de mí también lo sabían.

– ¿Y-yo-y-yo…? – Izuku giro su cuerpo lenta mente para ver a la enfermera y su sensei que estaban igual que él, di un gran trago de saliva, por que dudaba por lo que iba a preguntar – ¿Y-yo-yo… hi-hic-h-hice, hice… e-eso? -Señalaba las estructuras que estaban ahora a su espalda.

Me miraron, no podían articular nada solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza, me dilate un poco en captar la información: "Yo hice eso" era imposible para mi hacer eso, era in creíble a menos que yo tenga…

– Tengo un Quirk… -Dijo Izuku mas para si mismo que para el resto, las lagrimas pararon un momento antes de que esto pasara, regresar, pero ya no eran de resignación o dolor, si no… alegría – Tengo un Quirk -Volvió a pronunciar un poco mas fuerte para confirmar lo imaginable, su rostro ya hacia una sonrisa, sus manos tiritaban por la emoción – ¡Tengo un Quirk~! -Di un gran grito estirando sus brazos hacia arriba en señal de que había ganado aun teniendo todas las de perder.

Ese momento estaba mencionado, ahora las cosas podrían cambiar para bien y tal vez pueda convencer a mamá a papá que tengo un Quirk y el pueda volver con nosotros, ya no seria del todo un blanco de golpes, claro que no cambiara por que tengo ya un Quirk. Corría por la enfermería completa mente eufórico, no podía parar de repetir "Tengo un Quirk" una y otra vez, podía ver aun los rostros de mi sensei y la enfermera seguían estupefactos por lo sucedido ¿Nunca vieron a un niño demostrar su Quirk por primera vez? Rei interna mente por lo absurdo de la pregunta.

Después de unos minutos mi sensei salió de su estado impactado, el me pregunto del cómo había hecho "eso" señalando las columnas verdes…

– No lo sé sensei. – Izuku estaba un tanto apenado, pero no perdía la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

Ambas personas se quedaron mirándome en busca de una respuesta, pero la única que podían pensar era "este chico hizo eso" las preguntas eran variadas un poco rápidas para mí, pero pude responderlas un tanto confundido e inseguro la más presente fue…

– ¿Como lo hiciste? ¿tu? ¿los pensaste o fue un reflejo? -Fueron las ultimas palabras que dio el gran astado.

– Yo… no lo se sensei, solo… -Izuku miraba sus manos tratando de también encontrar una respuesta "¿Cómo lo hice?" era la pregunta que mas abundaba en su cabeza.

El día termino más rápido de lo que pensé, no hubo mas preguntas sobre mi Quirk ya que también era desconocido para mí el ¿Cómo? Y el ¿Por qué? de lo que hice. Guardé todas mis cosas lo más rápido posible y me fui de la escuela, ya era normal para mi irme solo ya que mamá regresaba muy noche por el trabajo, me molestaba a un inicio, pero luego comprendí el ¿Por qué? lo hacía. Andaba por la calle con rumbo a nuestra zona deparmental, pude ver una patrulla pasar a mi lado a toda velocidad y su sirena a todo volumen, pensé que era un robo o un ataque de un villano que estaba para ese rumbo, no le di importancia en su momento, aun seguí sumergido en mis pensamientos y también analizando las formas de accionar mi Quirk, otra patrulla paso a mi lado y una ambulancia, "debió ser algo mayor que un robo" pensé por un momento ya que otras patrullas pasaron a lado mío y los bomberos… "Corre a casa" en mi cabeza se escuchaba una y otra vez, la ignoraba, pero no fue suficiente mi paso aceleraba con dirección a mi hogar, tal vez sea porque mi mente pensó que todas esas patrullas iban a misma dirección.

– _"Claro eso es imposible, verdad… ¿verdad?"_ – peso para si mismo y tratando de negar algo ilógico.

Mis pies dolían, no me di cuenta cuando comencé a correr por las calles, quería llegar a casa y esperar a mamá y decirle que tengo un Quirk, no era para cerciorarme que nada estaba pasando en ese lugar.

..

Miraba el lugar el cual se hacía presente ante mí, daba respiros pesados por correr hasta este lugar y encontrar una gran multitud, pasaba entre ella para ver lo que estaba enfrente mío varios oficiales, bomberos y enfermeros que estaban en el lugar de los hechos… donde era mi hogar y de muchos más, ya hacia cubiertos por el fuego vivo, podía ver a los bomberos y héroes contra el incendio y otros dando asistencia médica a algunos afectados… perdimos todo…

No supe que le paso al lugar después del incendio, estaba en una patrulla junto a una señora y un policía. No entendía el porque me pidieron que los acompañara, no debía ir con desconocidos, pero luego me explicaron que me llevarían a un lugar con muchos niños, mientras esperaba que mi mamá regresara, ya que ella fue atendida en un hospital.

– ¿Cuándo poder ver la? -Pregunto Izuku, pero no recibió una respuesta.

No tardamos en llegar aun gran edificio, casi parecido a mi escuela solo que esta cuenta con dos pisos en ves de 3, habas personas se bajaron del auto, yo hice lo mismo, el lugar era un tanto curioso y mas por las puertas grandes de madera, en esos entonces no pensaba que cruzaría dichas puertas más de una vez…

+Fin del Flash back+

\- (Pvo normal)-

El lugar estaba calmado y en silencio, solo se podía escuchar la respiración de Izuku completa mente calmado, cosa que no se daba el lujo muy seguido, pero no hoy.

*toc, toc, toc*

Izuku abre los ojos tras el golpeteo en su puerta. No se había dado cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, restregó su mano en contra de uno de sus ojos y miro el reloj de su habitación ya se en la pared eran 15:24 paso 2 horas dormido.

*toc, toc, toc*

– Adelante -hablo con sueño Izuku mientras se estiraba por su pequeña siesta.

– Ni-san te habla la directora, dice que es urgente – Dijo un chico de unos 6 años cabello castaño.

– Claro en un momento voy -Tras decir eso el chico se fue dejando solo a Izuku en su habitación.

Nueva mente se quedo solo en su habitación, se quedo mirando sus manos y con un suspiro, se levanto de su cama para ir a lo que la directora le llama y con dirección a su puerta con rumbo al orfanato.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un día normal

:::

00

:::

 **Hola gente, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, el cual me ha tenido con bastante duda, pero bueno, espero que les guste la lectura y espero que les guste. ¡PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)- Vista/narrativa del personaje.

– ¿Entonces quieres ser un héroe? – Dialogo de personajes.

– " _Creo que exagera bastante_ " – Pensamientos del personaje.

((Salón 1-A)) Cambio de lugar o escenario.

¡BOOOMM!* Efecto de sonido.

 ** _ ** _:::888:::888:::_** Inicio/final de la explicación de Quirk de Present Mic._**

 **Todos los personajes y derechos de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)-

Corría entre las multitudes, que estaban ante mí. Los motivos para mi apresurado andar no eran muy desconocidos para aquellos que me conocen, para otro sería motivo para escapar al lugar que me dirigía, pero al ver gente estática e interesada por la conclusión que estaba presente ante todos, cuando llegue a un lugar donde pueda ver mejor lo que sucedía un hombre gigante en las vías del metro peleando contra distintos héroes.

– ¡Wow!... Ese villano es gigantesco. – Estaba sorprendido por aquel tamaño colosal, he visto villanos grandes, pero nada igual a este.

Todo esto comenzó en la ciudad de Quing, China, cuando un bebe luminoso nació, este echo dejo sorprendido a todos. Lo "paranormal" tomo fuerza a nivel mundial, ya se presentaron más personas manifestando estos casos, al paso de las épocas no se ha encontrado una explicación para este suceso y como el viento este hecho se hizo lo más normal. Con esto aquellos sueños que solo ocurrían en las historias de ficción… se volvieron reales…

En el mundo actual está casi en su totalidad confirmada por gente que se dedica a ser un héroe y el 80% de la humanidad, ya cuenta con una "habilidad física", pero con ello el caos se izó presente y la idea de ser un héroe ya no era algo descabellado.

– ¡LARGUENZEEEEEE! - Rugió con fuerza el villano, mientras balancea su brazo, para golpear a su contrincante.

Pasaba entre la gente, tratando de ver mejor aquella pelea, empujón, quejidos y casi un tropiezo que me llevaría al suelo, pude llegar al frente de todo y ver mejor.

– ¿Quién está peleando? -

Ya pude ver quien estaba en el frente y la persona que enfrentaba era: Kamui Woods.

– Valla, es Kamui Woods, tienes bastante talento y ha tenido mucha popularidad. -

– Eh, conoces bastante de esto, debes de ser un fan – Hablo el hombre que estaba junto mío curiosa mente tenía tres estrellas en su cabeza de cuatro puntas.

– Diría que es más porque una de mis "hermanas menores" es su fan- Le di una pequeña sonrisa, además de aclarar me.

Saque mi libreta de notas para anotar los detalles que pueda recuperar del combate, puse atención nueva mente y pude notar algo…

– ¡Oh! Ara su movimiento definitivo. –

– ¡Enséñanos lo que puedes hacer hombre árbol! –Grito con fervor y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Prisión preventiva absoluta de cadenas blanque… -

– ¡CANNON CANYON! –

Deje caer mi lápiz por lo que acaba de pasar una mujer gigante entro a escena pateando al rostro del villano quitándolo de la trayectoria del ataque de Kamui Woods e impactando contra un edificio cercano, cosa que nos dejó sorprendidos.

– Disculpen es mi primer día, soy Mt. Lady, recuérdenlo. –Mostraba una agradable sonrisa ante el público mientras estaba de canclillas.

Pude ver como varias personas con una gran cantidad de cámaras comenzaron a tomar fotografías de la heroína que hizo su debut ante todos. Por mi parte solo suspire y saque una libreta de mano y anote el nombre de la heroína, pude ver como Kamui Woods, estaba hincado y sus manos en el techo del metro con un aura negra sobre él, espero que pueda animarse pronto.

–¡Cuidado! – a la distancia pude escuchar un grito parecía aterrado.

Miré para aquella dirección y pude ver como unos escombros caían del edificio impactado por el villano hacía unos civiles cercanos. Todos los héroes cercanos se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero no lograrían llegar a tiempo…

– … ¿Ya termino? –Pregunto uno de los que estaban en la trayectoria de los escombros, esperando el golpe que nunca llego, abrió poco a poco los ojos algo inseguro, pero cuando abrió los ojos, noto la sombra que lo cubría y miro que lo provocaba, un total de 5 pilares no muy delgados, paraban los escombros como una capa.

Estaba algo feliz porque gente que no tenía nada que ver con este asunto, no terminara con una muerte trágica, pude ver como algunos buscaban el causante de aquellas paredes, pero no lo encontrarían y no hablaría para llevarse algo de crédito o una llamada de atención, no hoy, ni nunca.

Después de aquel incidente, se llevaron al villano preso además de una llamada de atención a Mt. Lady por parte de Kamui Woods, sé que no lo hizo con la intención de causar problemas, pero debería tener algo de cuidado con sus aterrizajes y adonde dirige sus golpes.

– Vaya, eso estuvo cerca que bueno que esas cosas salieron ¿no? – Me miro en busca de una respuesta- Estas tomando apuntes ¿Crees que podrás ser un héroe? Eso es bueno, esfuérzate muchacho y suerte con eso. – Los ánimos de aquella persona eran bien recibidos.

Pero ser un héroe… eso ya era algo, que ya no estaba seguro de querer ser, estas notas, son más por un pedido de un chico del orfanato que por mis motivos personales.

– Lo are señor. - Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, pero no era segura de sí misma.

:::

((secundaria Orudera))

Estaba en mi pupitre escribiendo en mi libreta pensando en lo me había dicho aquel señor.

– _"Ser un héroe, cuando esa idea dejo mi cabeza"_ \- Pensaba en los momentos en los cuales deje de ver que el camino de los héroes era uno de los más honrados, ahora solo era algo que estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance.

Seguía en los cosmos de mis pensamientos, pero algo me saco de ellos, era mi maestro de turno, nos estaba hablando de las decisiones que tomemos al terminar nuestro último año, una decisión difícil que cargara con nuestro futuro. Solté un suspiro, porque yo sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

– Claro que ustedes tomaran el curso de héroes ¿no? - paso de su voz seria a una más calmada y alegre mientras soltaba los papeles al aire.

Mis compañeros de clase comenzaron a demostrar sus Quirks ante toda la clase, muy animados por ser un héroe, claro que yo solo me reduje a tomar una de las hojas que volaban, para ver que venía a mi futuro, pero la idea me duro poco…

– ¡Señor, no me iguale con un montón de extras! - Aquella voz estridente, llena de orgullo y regocijo, que sonó por todo el salón, sabia de quien era.

Katsuki Bakugo.

Un chico de pelo rubio cenizo y puntiagudo, además, el iris de sus ojos era de un color rojo intenso.

– En realidad, no tengo la intención de ser amigo… -sube sus pies sobre el pupitre- De alguien con una "individualidad débil" … ¿Lo sabe? – Se escuchaba confiado, como si todos los demás fuéramos solo utilería.

– ¡Suenas muy confiado, Katsuki! – El chico con grandes fauces se acercaba con un enojo notable- ¡¿A qué te refieres?! – Hablo otra chica que podía levitar Líquidos.

– _"Solo falta que les diga, personajes secundarios"_ \- Mi mente quiso bromear un poco y una, fugas sonrisa se hizo en mí.

– ¡Cállense, personajes secundarios¡ ¡Actúen como se debe! –Sonreía de manera burlona.

– " _Ah, lo dijo_ "-

– Oh, de hecho, Bakugo quiere ir al instituto Yuuei ¿No es así? – La presidenta de la clase seguía con su actitud estoica.

Yuuei. Uno de los institutos más reconocidos en toda la nación, es una de las más difíciles que hay, sus exámenes varean, nunca es el mismo, pero lo que no cambia la dificultad del mismo. Una gran cantidad de héroes pasaron por esas puertas, de entre ellos el número y símbolo de paz…

– All Might… - mi voz era como el mismo silencio, mientras escribía entre las opciones "Yuuei".

Mire mi hoja con inseguridad ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No tengo lo necesario para ser un héroe, porque he considerar ir, como planeo proteger, rescatar o tan siquiera salvar a alguien con un Quirk que trae más problemas que soluciones. Estaba dispuesto a borrar la opción de Yuuei lo antes posible y atarme nueva mente a mi realidad, pero mi hoja dejo mi pupitre de repente, creí que se había caído por el viento, pero no fue así…

– ¡Hey, Midoriya está pensando ir a Yuuei! –Moviendo mi hoja tal bandera y con un potente grito un compañero con un Quirk que aumentaba su fuerza y masa muscular que estaba a mi lado.

Algo de lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado y eran las miradas de mis compañeros de clase, siempre era el elemento débil en mi salón por "no tener un Quirk", pero eso no me afecta, así lo quise y así lo vivo. El silencio domino al instante, pero no duro mucho, las risas no tardaron en aparecer cada gento que hacían mis compañeros, eran de burla, eso era para ellos, un chiste, pero no me afectaba en lo más mínimos.

– ¡Es imposible que alguien como Midoriya, entre a esa escuela! -

– ¡Alguien que es solo buen estudiante es imposible que entre al curso de héroes! ¡Jajaja! –

– Entonces ustedes que tienen una "individualidad" irán a Yuuei como Bakugo-san sin temor ¿no? – No entendía a veces donde salían mis palabras, ya sea frustración o cansancio siempre abría la boca, decía las cosas que pensaba.

El silencio se hizo presente en el salón, pude notar las miradas furiosas de unos y como algunos retiraban la suyas, las burlas sobre: "el chico sin individualidad quiere ir a un Yuuei" fue comidas por los mismo, ya que tenía razón, si tenían lo necesario para ser héroes con sus individualidades no tendrían miedo de ir a Yuuei para comprobar lo contrario.

– Entonces, ¿Qué tienen…? – Fui impulsado hacia atrás, pude escuchar un sonido agilo en mis oídos, sabía quién era y al igual que él, su presencia es simple mente pasajera para mí.

– Bakugo. –

– ¡Maldito nerd! – Estaba molesto (lo que es el pan de cada día) podía ver barias chispas saliendo de sus manos, no recuerdo un día en el cual el no use su Quirk para intimidar.

– No me compares contigo, pequeña mierda, tu solo eres una basura en el zapato de cual quiera ¡¿Por qué alguien que no es algo, quiere competir contra mí?! ¡EH, DEKU! – Molesto seria lo menos de su humor, la palabra seria indignado por "mi posible intención de ir a Yuuei"

– ¿Una competencia contra ti? Paso, además no tengo la intención de ir a Yuuei, así que no te preocupes, no te molestare. – Sacudí el polvo que se quedó en mi ropa y levanté mi silla para así continuar con mis asuntos.

Ya he recibido bastantes golpes durante todo mi tiempo en esta escuela, no necesito más por la confusión de uno de mis compañeros, eso era lo que quería mostrar, pero antes de cuestionar, ya estaba en el suelo, miré nueva mente arriba y pude ver a Bakugo y a los demás mirándome desde arriba como si fueran una especie superior.

– Deberías quedarte en tu sitio Deku, además ¿De que eres capaz? – había pocas veces que Bakugo hablaba con severidad y este fue uno de esos pocos casos mientras que el resto de mi clase lo apoyaba.

– " _Si vieras de lo que soy capaz_ " – formaba un puño por la furia que me causaba, odio ser visto como alguien inferior, pero tuve que tragarme mi rabia, ya que esto lo quise así.

::

((en la ciudad)) - (POV Normal)-

En una parte de la ciudad, el temple de la calma fue interrumpido por el grito de un hombre de un minisúper.

– ¡NOOoo! ¡Un ladrón, que alguien lo pare! – Su voz se escuchaba fuerte y clara ante los presentes denotando furia.

Aquel ser que se movía a gran velocidad sin preocupación alguna de lo que esté en su camino, entre él se llevaba el dinero que había robado más una gran y triunfal sonrisa macabra, pero este hombre tenía algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás. Esta persona era un ser lodoso.

– ¡Pueden atraparme… si es que pueden! ¡AJAajJa! – se escuchaba confiado de si, ya que no había nadie cerca que lo pueda parar o hacer le frente.

Muchos hablaban de lo que paso hace uso momentos unos más preocupados que otros, pero atrás de esta multitud un hombre demasiado esbelto y con una figura esquelética escuchaba lo que decían los demás. Pequeñas exhalaciones de humo salían de su cuerpo, el cual este crecía llenados de una increíble masa muscular, cambiando todos sus rasgos y dejando atrás a lo que era antes y con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

– Hay una manera. – Dijo con completa calma y seguridad.

– ¿Por qué lo dice? – El chico que cuestiono, al momento de darse vuelta para ver esta persona, sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta ya que reconocía a la figura que estaba ante él.

– Porque yo estoy aquí. -

:::

((secundaria Orudera)) - (POV Midoriya)-

Las clases terminaron con normalidad, muchos planeado cosas que hacer al salir, ya sea vagar por el centro o ir a un lugar ya sea para relajarse y/o calmarse por el resto de la tarde, yo guardaba ya mis cosas lo más rápido que podía ya que tenía que ir aun lugar. Revise un mensaje en mi celular mirando las noticias, hablan de lo que había pasado hoy en la mañana: "Aún se desconoce la identidad de la persona que creo aquellos pilares verdes". Me alegra que nadie supiera ese dato. Ya casi terminaba solo me faltaba mi libreta "Datos de Héroes No. 13" era curioso que uno de los chicos de orfanato quería que recuperara datos de los héroes que me encuentre, pero no me quejo, le saco mucho partido de esto, pero al momento de tomarla ya no estaba, quería dar un vistazo rápido a mi mochila si no la abre metido sin darme cuenta, pero eso no pudo pasar.

– Aun tenemos cosas de las que hablar. – Bakugo tenía una cara no muy amistosa (cosa que es muy normal).

– Dame eso Bakugo. – No tenía tiempo y para ser sincero para este tipo de cosas eran más escasos.

Los dos "amigos" de Bakugo se acercaron para ver lo que, hacia él, se pasaron la libreta y se comenzaron a reír por lo que veían y más por el hecho de que es mío. Sin dudarlo coloco sus manos en la portada y contra portada de la libreta y desplego una pequeña explosión.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pa…? – Me dolía la mejilla por aquel golpe el cual no esperaba. Me froté la mejilla para calmar el dolor y dirigí mi vista hacia Bakugo el cual tiro mi libreta con completa calma.

– Escuche un rumor, de que, al finalizar este año se determinaría una nota para saber quién podría ser un héroe ¡Yo seré el primero y el único de esta asquerosa escuela! A parte de eso un perfeccionista, soy el único que reclamara el título: "El único estudian con aspiración de continuar sus estudios en Yuuei" aun manteniendo algo de decencia- Escuchaba todo su discurso con claridad, mientras veía como mi libreta se perdía en los jardines de la escuela. – Así que olvídate de mostrar tu cara en la aplicación del examen de Yuuei ¡Maldito Nerd! – Coloco su mano en mi hombro derecho y una sonrisa alegre que solo engañaría a un incrédulo.

– Como te dije. – Me quito su mano de encima – No tengo la mínima intención de ir a Yuuei, así hay que hacernos un único favor y terminemos en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo. –

Me miro con una cara bastante enojada, pero no dijo nada, solo coloco sus cosas en sus hombros y se fue, seguido de sus compañeros.

– Si quieres ser un héroe, hay un método. Salta desde un techo imaginando que tienes una "individualidad" en otro mundo. – pude ver una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

– … Debes saber mucho ya que lo has puesto en práctica ¿verdad? –

Lo siguiente que recuerdo era que estaba en la enfermería recibiendo unas llamas de atención de la enfermera escolar. Fui a los jardines para recuperar mi libreta y por suerte la encontré… Estaba quemada y como estaba en un lugar húmedo tuvo tiempo para absorber bastante humedad. Pero aún se podía usar. Me quede mirando aquella libreta, recordando cada palabra, eran unos idiotas, además Bakugo no tenía la suficiente delicadeza o la suficiente cabeza para hablar. Si te mostrara mi Quirk desde un inicio no dirías lo mismo…

Estaba por la ciudad caminando sumergiéndome en mis asuntos, tuve que hacer una llamando a la persona que tenía que ver y explicar mi tardanza. "Me alegro que estés bien chico, no quiero perder a mi trabajador número uno, tomate el día" Había muy pocas personas que le importaba que no fueran del orfanato y me alegro que este hombre sea una persona sabia. Pasaba por debajo de un puente aun viendo mi libreta y pensando que diré sobre la venda en mi cabeza, pero un algo húmedo que callo en mi cabeza me saco de mis pensamientos, mire asía arriba y me encontré con algo malo…

– Un disfraz talla m... – Se lanzó asía mí, cubriendo mi nariz y mi boca – Cálmate, deja de pelear, solo tomare prestado tu cuerpo por un momento, te dolerá un poco, pero eso no durará mucho. – Hablaba de manera cálmate, pero sus acciones decían lo contrario, no tenía que tener súper inteligencia para saber que este tipo era un villano – Me has salvado niño, no esperaba que ese sujeto estuviera aquí. – ¿De qué sujeto está hablando? Sé a quién sea no me importaba, solo quería que me soltara, trate de quitármelo, pero no pude, su cuerpo pasaba entre mis dedos – ¡Si crees que te puedes librar de mi olvídalo mocoso, en mi forma líquida, nada puede tocarme! – Sentía como el oxígeno me faltaba… era mi fin y no había alguien que me pudiera ayudar, tuve tropiezos, pero… no quiero que esto acabe así.

El ruido metálico se hizo presente, abrí mis ojos y pude ver lo que era, una tapa del drenaje, pero… ¿Cómo salió de su lugar? Al ver mejor, pude notar una silueta, reconocía a esa persona…

– Tranquilo chico. –

Entre todos los héroes que conocía esta era sin duda la menos esperada…

– Porque yo estoy aquí. –

All Might, estaba ante mí y aquel villano.

– Texas… - su brazo ya está listo para dar un golpe potente - ¡SMASH! – Tras eso una gran corriente de aire paso a mi lado, dispersando a aquel villano de un golpe. Estaba a salvo y me deje caer al suelo tanto por asombro y por qué mis piernas no podían aguantar más, daba respiraciones ondas por la falta de oxígeno, además de que ese tipo no sabía bien. Levante mi vista para ver al gran héroe y para mi sorpresa, tenía atrapado al villano en una botella plástica y al cerrarla, se giró asía mí y aun con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Parece que estas en bien niño, tu bien estar es lo más importante! ¡Lamento mucho involucrarte en esto! Al estar en lugares que no reconozco, suelo equivocarme ¡HAHA! – Con fervor y alegría el hablo.

– No… n-no hay problema. – ya tenía casi recuperado mi aliento, pero aún me costaba algo hablar.

– Bueno tengo que ir me, ve me en la…

– All Might puedo preguntarle algo. – No era muy usual en mi interrumpir, pero algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, All Might solo se dio vuelta y me miro, tome eso como un si – ¿has escuchado de "individualidades" buenas que son malas? – Nunca pude preguntar esto a un héroe, nunca se presentó la oportunidad.

– … ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Sonaba distante y a la vez intrigado.

– Tengo un amigo que… por su "individualidad" … ha pasado por muchas cosas malas debido a él… no es mala, muchos le han dicho que es muy buena… pero con el tiempo le ha traído problemas… que ya no sabe cuál es su camino. – No tenía el coraje para decirle mi situación, solo me escondí en la sobra que yo mismo hice.

– … Las malas experiencias son parte de nuestra vida, lo que le pasa a tu amigo es la duda que lo acompleja, las "individualidades" son una habilidad física, no más, a los malos momento se les tiene que superar como tal, un ejemplo de ello son las personas que tienen un miembro herido alta punto de no poder usarlo, pero no se quedan en el camino, continúan, es lo que le podría decir a tu amigo, eso no es una pesa o una pared que le impida avanzar, es un camino el cual superar, es lo que puedo decir. – No sabía por qué cosas ha visto y vivido All Might, pero debieron ser bastantes para darle bastante seriedad. Su respuesta era lo que esperaba, pero no me dejaba satisfecho.

– Bueno, niño me tengo que ir. – Sin espera una gran corriente salió tras su salto.

No sabía que decir la verdad, estaba algo perdido "superar" lo que había vivido, en este mundo es más fácil decirlas cosas que hacerlas, no culpaba o veía de menos la opinión de All Might, pero es muy distante la salida de ese dolor que llevo.

((En el cielo)) - (POV Normal) –

Surcado entre las nubes estaba All Might, en sus pensamientos, le causó cierta duda aquel chico ¿Por qué le pregunto eso ese chico? Si bien ha escuchado este tipo de casos y a tratado con algunos de ellos, pero siempre le causaban un gran tiempo de meditación, el hecho de gente que quiere cambiar su Quirk por uno mejor estaban presentes, ya sea porque no sean muy fuertes, deslumbrantes o útiles, pero no podía hacer algo al respecto, solo conocía de uno que tiene la oportunidad de hacer eso, pero está en manos de un ser despreciable y ruin, que solo ve por su propio conveniente y aria lo que sea por conseguir sus metas… Agito su cabeza, recordar malos momentos nublarían su juicio y lo distraerían de lo que es importante AHORA, tenía que llevar al villano a una jaula de contención mas cercano, pero algo de sangre salía de su boca, lo cual le obligo a aterrizar en un techo cercano. Estaba en la azotea de un edifico tosiendo un poco, pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de su boca y pequeñas fuentes de vapor salían de su cuerpo, All Might de cierta manera estaba frustrado, regresaría a su forma original, no estaba molesto pudo detener a aquel villano con algunos problemas, pero no fue a mayores… o eso creía, cuando acerco su mano a la bolsa donde tenía al villano capturado, lo que se encontró fue nada, preocupándolo de lo que pasaría, reviso y ante sus ojos pudo ver que aquella bolsa estaba rasgada.

– " _Debió rasgarse mientras estaba en los drenajes de la ciudad_ " – Pensó el héroe avergonzado que ese simple detalle pasara de largo.

Tenía que apurarse he ir por él, pero no pudo… una gran nube de humo salió, mostrando su forma esquelética. No podía ir, podía buscarlo, pero con qué razón, en estos momentos no podría hacerle frente su tiempo en forma "musculosa" termino y tenía que darle algo de tiempo para poder volver a usarlo. No le importo y sin perder tiempo acelero su paso a lo que más pudo en búsqueda de aquel ser.

((En un callejón de la ciudad))

Unos ojos comenzaban abrirse, el dolor de cabeza y el ruido en sus oídos eran agudos eran agudos, maldecía a aquel hombre que lo ridiculizado encerrándolo en una botella de plástico, pudo a ver escapado, pero no pudo controlar el cuerpo de ese muchacho y librarse de él, ya sea un milagro, parece que el muy estúpido lo perdió, así que tendría otra oportunidad de ser libre y posiblemente de vengarse de él.

Una lata salió volando enfrente de él, miro por donde venía y pudo ver a un grupo de chicos caminando y hablando por ahí, no podía escucharlos por estar encerrado, pero podía notar que uno de ellos era bastante fuerte, además de tener un temperamento muy malo. Ese chico se dio vuelta y aprovecho para escapar de esa maldita "prisión" y con una sonrisa macabra se puso detrás de aquel chico y pudo ver los ojos de terror de sus acompañantes, y él no se había dado cuenta, valla idiota… sin duda, su suerte iba cambiando a mejor.

– Un… nuevo disfraz. – Se lanzó sobre aquel chico, para así tener su revancha.

((En otra parte de la ciudad))

Se puede ver a un joven peli verde, muy absorto en sus pensamientos, si bien tratar de superar los problemas que trae desde hace bastante tiempo, eran lo bastante complicados ya que costaba de aceptar cosas que no debían ser verdad, ya tuvo que vivir con realidades duras desde niño, ahora son más problemáticos que tratarlos ahora… Decidió regresar a la realidad ya le daba muchas vueltas al asunto y tenía otras que pensar, miro su entorno y se dio cuenta que estaba en la zona comercial. No entendía como llego aquí, sus pies lo llevaron debido a que está acostumbrado, sus pies lo llevaron de manera automática, pero… había algo curioso, había un grupo de gente en la entrada de la zona comercial, no era tan curioso en los asuntos ajenos, así que decidió ignorarlo…

*¡BOOOMM!*

Una fuerte explosión sonó en el interior del lugar, más los gritos de algunas personas le llamaron su atención, reconocía esas explosiones donde fuera, los escucho durante todo su tiempo en la escuela y solo una persona podía hacerlas. Bakugo. Sabía que él podía generar explosiones de este calibre, pero nunca lo aria para lastimar a alguien o hacer una locura, aun que odiaba admitirlo, Bakugo tenía un buen sentido del juicio con ello todo lo conlleva, su sentido del heroísmo era nato (aunque no lo demostrara) no pudo acercarse para ver lo que sucedía, pero pudo ver algo que le dejo frio. Era aquel villano lodoso que trataba de controlarlo hace poco tiempo.

– _"Pero ¿cómo? ¿No que estaba preso en una botella con All Might?_ " – sus pensamientos se llenaron de dudas, esto era confuso para él, veía como héroes trataban de hacer algo, pero había varios incendios alrededor del lugar y había victimas que rescatar aun, no podían hacer algo.

Midoriya miraba a los lados, en un intento desesperado en búsqueda de un héroe o de ver a All Might ya que él pudo contra ese villano, pero no podía encontrar una de esas opciones, apretó con fuerza una de las correas de su mochila con impotencia y rabia, se retiró… no había algo que podía hacer… ahora.

Midoriya no pudo darse cuenta, ya que conocía al héroe más famoso del planeta All Might (en su forma musculosa) y no se dio cuenta que un esquelético All Might veía aquella escena con impotencia y frustración, en su estado actual él no podía hacer mucho en el estado en el que estaba y lo peor de todo esto es que se podría perder una vida ante él, sin poder hacer algo, solo podía maldecirse en su mente y que la misma le atormentara, por este descuido que el provoco.

– ¡HEY IDIOTA ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡REGRESA! – Un fuerte grito se escuchó entre la multitud, alertando al All Might y pudo ver algo, un hombre con una sudadera verde que le cubría su cabeza, iba a toda velocidad hacia el villano.

Aquel hombre miraba y analizaba lo que iba hacer, tenía una idea, pero iniciaría con algo bastante vago, conseguir una oportunidad y eso lo obtendría con una bolsa con varios cachivaches que tenía en su interior. Con fuerza lanzo aquella bolsa hacia la cara del villano y este obtuvo la oportunidad que quería, dio un pequeño salto para y dejarse deslizar en el piso, con una mano en el suelo, sus ojos estaban en Bakugo tenía que calcular lo que aria en unos momentos.

– " _Pero ¿qué está haciendo? Yo no te pedí que me salvaras_ " – Pensaba Bakugo.

Pudo escuchar un ruido extraño entre los quejidos del villano y las brasas de las llamas y antes de que pudiera reconocer que era… él ya se encontraba los bastante alejado del cuerpo del villano, aun tenia algunas partes en él, pero ya podía respirar.

– " _¿Cómo?_ " – No entendía lo que había pasado, paso de estarse sumergiendo en el cuerpo fangoso de ese villano, a estar en más cerca de la salida con barias partes del mismo aun pegadas a él, en una superficie cóncava, pero que no pasaban a mayores. Iba reclamar eso era un hecho, pero alguien se le adelanto…

– ¡DEVUELVE ME ESOOOOO! – Rugió molesto, con la intención de recuperar su nuevo cuerpo. Aquel hombre no lo dejaría, colocando su puño en el suelo, mas nueva mente ese pequeño sonido, barias columnas delgada, salieron del suelo, pero a diferencia de la primera estas tenían puntas, salieron como un disparo, cortando la unión que tenía aquel lodo que estaba sobre Bakugo con el villa, un grito de dolor salió del mismo y todo regreso a es incluso lo que tenía Bakugo, con la pérdida de su paciencia, no le importaba ya su venganza con ese héroe, lo que quería era matar a la molestia que tiene enfrente, aquel que frustro sus panes en poco tiempo. Otro pequeño ruido se escuchó, pero debajo del hombre y Bakugo, era uno de los pilares que el creaba, pero este era liso a diferencia de los otros dos, el impulso que les dio solo los hizo retroceder. El ayudo a Bakugo para que llegara con los profesionales, unos iban a decir algo por sus acciones injustificada y peligrosas, pero no lo hicieron, lo que importaba ahora es ver como estaba el chico, apagar el fuego y rescatar a los ciudadanos restantes, luego rendirían cuentas con él.

– ¡Malditooo!, uno tras otro, han arruinado mis planes, mi robo, mi víctima, mi oportunidad de vengarme de ese desgraciado y ahora viene una mierda para joderme todo, pero no dejare que esto termine así, ¡NO TERMINARA ASI! – Hablaba ya desesperado, su ser estaba consumido en la rabia, enojo y deseo de venganza – Ninguno de ustedes puede hacerme algo, lo tu yo solo fue suerte, salvaste al chico, pero ¿cómo planeas detenerme? – un hecho muy cierto, lo su yo fue solo suerte, era sacar al chico e irse, pero aún estaba el riego de tomar a otro rehén y causar lo mismos destrozos y accidentes a otro o incluso peores.

– No te preocupes… de eso me encargo yo. – atrás de aquel hombre y Bakugo se encontraba la viva imagen de All Might con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, extendiendo su brazo hasta donde su cuerpo le permitía y con fuerza dio un Smash al suelo creando una onda de viento que disperso al villano nueva mente. Al acabar esa ráfaga de viento varias gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, la presión debió de hacerlas, cuando se giró para ver aquel hombre encapuchado, solo pudo encontrarse con el chico rubio cenizo solo y pedazos de uno de los pilares cerca de una pared.

– Se fue… – Fue lo último que dijo All Might antes de ser ovacionado por las multitudes.

((En un callejón))

Al lado de unos contenedores se encontraba una mochila, bastante perjudicada por el tiempo, pero bastante bien cuidada, pero aun así se pude ser confundida por abandonada, pero no era así, una persona la toma y la abre al instante revelando un chaqueta escolar y unas zapatillas blancas, se escuchó como el desprender de cinta mas un cierre de ropa, entre pequeños jadeos, una persona se quitaba unos guantes, unos lentes oscuros redondos, además de un cubre bocas con una apariencia cercana a un yelmo, era nuestro hombre misterioso que estaba tratando de ponerse algo para que no lo reconociera, retirando una capucha de su suéter, revelando a un joven de cabellos verde y pecoso, tras de eso.

– Esto… no me traerá buenas cosas cuando llegue a casa. – Hablo nuestro chico peli verde, sonando algo abatido, debido que lo que paso hace un momento era de noticia.

 ** _:::888:::888:::_**

 ** _Nombre: Izuku Midoriya._**

 ** _Quirk: Esmeralda (pilar)._**

 ** _Puede crear pilares de esmeralda al estar en contacto en cualquier superficie, con diferentes densidades, tamaño y velocidad de surgimiento del lugar de creación. Pude controlar la punta de estos pilares en base a su mano._**

· **_Palma: Punta lisa/plana._**

· **_Yemas de los dedos: punta cóncava u ovalada._**

· **_Puño: Punta punzante/puntiaguda._**

 ** _Su pie puede recrear el mismo tipo de punta del pilar que fue creado por ultima vez. Si este es usado de manera continua, la velocidad de los pilares decaerá además del número que pueda crear, distancia y tamaño.  
_**

 ** _ ** _:::888:::888:::_**_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Contacto

:::

00

:::

Hola gente, bueno, he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta cursed, para ser sincero me, desde que termine el segundo capitulo de este fanfic, me puse a trabajar con este, se podría decir que la emoción por ser la primera historia y quieres que esta llegue a lo alto, pero ya he escrito cosas antes y se que eso se optiene con el tiempo y que la gente vea valor en el, pero mi mente me dice una cosa "¿que importa?" hago esto mas por entretenimiento persona, una manera de sacar mis ideas a flote y dejarme ser.

Dejando la charla sin sentido, espero que les guste este capitulo y que disfruten de la lectura **¡PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)- Vista/narrativa del personaje.

– ¿Entonces quieres ser un héroe? – Dialogo de personajes.

– " _Creo que exagera bastante_ " – Pensamientos del personaje.

((Salón 1-A)) Cambio de lugar o escenario.

¡BOOOMM!* Efecto de sonido.

– Aun estaré aquí contigo… por siempre. – Voz en la mente de Izuku.

 ** _ ** _:::888:::888:::_** Inicio/final de la explicación de Quirk de Present Mic._**

 **Todos los personajes y derechos de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

– (POV Midoriya) –

Sentía el aire golpear en mi rostro al igual que mi aliento entroncado, llevo más de una hora corriendo desde que deje el tren, tenía que llegar a mi hogar. Esta tarde estado demasiado movida para mi gusto, estar cerca de la muerte hoy me daba la escusa necesaria para no hacer algo por el resto de la tarde y la noche, pero enfrentar a un villano para salvar a Bakugo, eso era un tema completa mente diferente. Era algo completamente raro para mí, sabía que Bakugo se merecía barias cosas por todo el mal que me ha hecho, pero ese mal solo se reducía a una dosis de su propia medicina, no una experiencia cercana a la muerte y ser usado como un disfraz barato de feria claro que no… no sabía por qué mi cuerpo se movía solo. De un momento a otro estaba en un callejón colocándome una sudadera verde, guantes, unas gafas y un cubre bocas con un diseño de un yelmo de un caballero, pasado entre las multitudes y usando mi Quirk en contra de esa persona lodo, no tenía que pensar mucho para saber en qué problemas me estaba metiendo, tuve la suerte que los héroes no fueran tras de mi de inmediato y más, cuando All might no fue a por mí, salvado, sin duda alguno fui salvado por eso, ahora tenía que enfrentar a dos personas que eran peor que cualquier héroe…

– (POV Normal) –

A La distancia se encontraba un edificio muy parecido a una mansión de alta clase, pero no era así, la fachada deteriorada por el tiempo y el clima le daban lo mas cercano a la apariencia de un lugar histórico, para nuestro joven protagonista tenía una visión de dicho lugar de una manera diferente, ese lugar era más un hogar que cualquier cosa, paso en ese lugar por más de 5 años y solo le faltaban dos para abandonarlo, no era algo que le causaba emoción o alegría, pero así tenía que ser.

El orfanato Musufato era conocido por la seriedad que se toman, sea con el cuidado y bienestar de los niños que se encuentren en ese lugar, en las cuestiones de educación, ya que contaba con los niveles de primaria y jardín de niños y en lo que más destacan y a la vez tanto respetado y temidos, al momento de las adopciones, ya que ellos toman seriedad total al darle un niño a una pareja, ya sean asuntos: legales, económicos y sociales. No dejan el cuidado de uno de "sus" niños al cuidado de personas no aptas para estas responsabilidades, han existido rumores sobre el lugar, pero cada uno de esos rumores fueron destruidos al confirmar lo contrario. En sus grandes puertas de madera se encontraba Izuku con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, no tenía mucho tiempo desde que llego pero aun así hacía tiempo en la puerta, con suspiro abrió la puerta y se introdujo dentro del lugar, serrando la puerta tras de él, pudo ver a dos personas esperándolo, eran dos mujeres una de ellas portaba un traje de negocios gris, camisa blanca y tacones negros, su cabello estaba suelto ya arreglado, además de que su fleco estaba recogido para que sus cabellos lilas no opacaran su vista, su semblante estaba calmado con las manos tras la espalda. La otra persona a diferencia de la otra esta era un tanto más grande que la otra un medio centímetro más grande y su musculatura estaba más tonificada, tenía un vestido azul, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas negras, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, a excepción de un mechón que sobre salía y su semblante mostraba seriedad y su porte era firme.

– Ye regrese. – Dijo sin preocupación Izuku, ya sea por costumbre o enseñanzas.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y una de ellas busco en la bolsa de su vestido y pudo sacar un teléfono inteligente y mostro lo que estaba en la pantalla. Era lo que había pasado en la zona comercial en ese día, no era algo que le sorprendiera a Izuku, no era algo que trataba de ocultar o fingir ignorancia sobre el tema.

– ¿Tienes algo que decirnos Izuku-kun? – Hablo la mujer de cabellera lila si perder la calma o dar una mirada dura asía el chico.

Soltó un suspiro, la verdad este tipo de cosas eran algo que no le gustaba hablar, ya que él era consciente de la represarías que surgían de sus acciones "heroicas" – No diré que "tuve que hacerlo" por qué no es así… – Iba dar el resto de su explicación, pero la segunda mujer lo detuvo.

– Sabiendo eso niño ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No es tu trabajo, si no de héroes certificado CERTIFICADOS. Escuchaste, pudiste hacer las cosas más complicadas para los demás o peor, tu dentro de ese problema o el peor escenario pudo haber ocurrido. – Hablo con toda autoridad y seriedad, entre los tres presentes esta persona sabe más cosas del mundo de los héroes – Tus intenciones tal vez fueron las correctas, pero tus acciones fueron las incorrectas muchacho, tuviste suerte de que las cosas no se pusieran más complicadas durante esto, pudiste ser arrestado, no sé cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, pero el uso público de tu Quirk es en contra de la ley. –

– ¡Era Bakugo el que estaba atrapado! – Reventó, era rara la vez que el levantara la voz. – Perdonen… no quise gritar, es solo que… no podía dejarlo así, tal vez sea un egocéntrico y patán, pero él no se merecía ser el muñeco de ese tipo, mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo y actuó para que fuera a ir a dar le mi ayuda. – Miraba sus manos con una mirada decaída ¿cómo alguien que necesita ayuda, dará ayuda? Ni él lo entendía del todo.

Ambas se les quedaron mirando, si bien lo que hizo no era digno de alabanzas, pero su sentido de la justicia era algo que estaba escondido y que salía muy pocas veces de aquel chico, ambas lo miraron resignadas aquel chico que se negaba a su sueño de ser un héroe, era un hecho que les consta a las dos, no era la primera vez que su Quirk era un titular o parte de una de las noticias.

La mujer castaña sobo la parte trasera de su cabeza y cerro sus ojos – Diablos chico, siempre nos tienes preocupas a mí y a Hibiki. –

– Aun es joven Akiyama-san es normal que haga locuras, pero hablando enserio Izuku-Kun no vuelvas hacer eso. – levanto uno de sus dedos y mostrando un leve rostro de estar "enojada".

No pudo contener una pequeña risa tanto por la actitud de la Sra. Fujioka y por la vergüenza que le causaba, ya que ella le trataba aun como un niño de 6 años. Algo que sabía Midoriya, era que la Sra. Fujioka era que ella veía a todos los niños del orfanato como sus niños, cosa que lo incluye a él y no negaba y desagradaba esa idea, ya que teórica mente ella era como una madre para él, debido por su actitud serena y dulce, además de alegre, por el lado de Akiyama-san era vista más como la hermana mayor de la Sra. Fujioka, su sentido de la responsabilidad, el orden y ser estricta era algo para dar respeto, pero eso no significaba que ella trataba mal o les daba un trato in diferente a los niños, era la que más los cuidaba a todos por igual.

– Bueno chico, esto no significa que te salvaste del todo y lo sabes. – Nueva mente se cruzó de brazos – Esto tómalo como un "castigo" tendrás que ayudar con la guardería en las mañas durante todos los fines de semana sin excepción antes y después de tu trabajo ¿entendido? – Le señalo con su dedo.

No puso en contra, había tareas más pesadas o tediosas en el orfanato, pero a él no le importaban. – y una cosa más, chico… dame tus cosas. – Esto le extraño a Midoriya, con algo de duda le entrego su mochila.

Pudo ver como sacaba lo que era su "Traje" de héroe y le regresaba el resto de sus cosas. – No hay discusión sobre esto chico, me orillaste a hacer esto, pero si esto te mantiene alejado de los problemas estará bien para mí. –

Si bien se esperaba algo así o parecido, era algo doloroso perder esas cosas.

En la calle enfrente del orfanato se encontraba una figura recarga en un árbol, viendo aquel lugar con una sonrisa.

::

– (POV Midoriya) –

Si bien estaba algo contento debido que las consecuencias no fueron a mayores, al haber perdido esas cosas llevaba mis ánimos al mínimo, no soy alguien de esconder cosas, pero hay algo que Akayami-san no sabía, que no tenía todas las cosas sobre ese traje. Mi traje era muy sencillo y fácil de remplazar, solo dos cosas eran importantes de ello, una de ellas era un visor modificado y un yelmo echo a medida. El yelmo, era lo único que no tenía ella, me dirigí a una habitación en específico, estar en un orfanato tenía muchas cosas varias, muchas personalidades y actitudes de parte de los niños. Si bien era difícil que ellos se adaptaran, los más afortunados eran los bebes, no saben quiénes fueron sus padres. Los otros eran los más difíciles, es difícil aceptar el perder a tus padres o que ellos te dejaran. Enojo, tristeza, furia, rencor y depresión era lo que más está en los chicos y chicas. Lo sé, yo tuve que vivir eso… y algo más.

Llegue a una habitación no muy concurrida, pero si ruidosa y era debido al chico que está en esta habitación, muchos lo dejan de lado debido a que el chico es muy serio, pero eso es debido a sus ideales. Los chicos en un orfanato por lo general sus sueños más grandes mueren al cruzar una puerta, pero este chico no, es algo que me alegra mucho, ya que él no está cometiendo lo mismo que yo.

*toc, toc, toc*

– Lesh… soy yo Izuku ¿puedo pasar? – No hubo respuesta de inmediato, era algo que no me sorprendía, por lo general él era tímido.

Una serie de ruidos de una bóveda abriéndose se escucharon entre las paredes. Si podía decir algo sobre ese chico es que él tiene un futuro muy grande ante él, a mi opinión sus padres fueron unos imbéciles al abandonarlo, era joven 8 años y el chico ya tenía luciente conocimiento para ir a los primeros años de secundaria. Era algo triste cuando llego él no se acercó a nadie y los primeros meses fueron muy duros ya que él se la pasaba llorando ante el hecho que estaba en este lugar. Nadie lo culpaba y le daban su tiempo para desahogarse. Renuncio a su nombre y apellido, hizo lo que muchos asían, algunos lo mantenían ya sea cariño o no sabían que ponerse, pero la mayoría se aplicaba al nombre, los apellidos eran muy reducidos a 1 de 6 chicos lo mantenían.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un chico con lentes cuadrados no lo bastante grande, mientras llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones beish y su cabello algo desordenado.

– Lesh ¿te quedaste despierto otra vez? – Era un trabajo auto impuesto ver por el bien de los chicos y chicas era prácticamente el hermano mayor del lugar y ver que ellos no estén bien de salud es algo que me preocupaba.

Pestaño una vez y regreso al interior de la puerta sin cerrarla, una manera en la que él te decía: "entra" al entrar pude ver diversas maquinas algunas grandes, mediana y en su mayoría pequeñas por todo el lugar diferentes diagramas en las paredes, para muchas personas esto es impresionante, pero para mí es lo más normal y es debido a su Quikr de Lesh.

 ** _:::888:::888:::_**

 ** _Nombre: Kô (Lesh)_**

 ** _Quirk: Maquinaria._**

 ** _Puede crear máquinas de manera instantánea mientras que este, cómpreda como se haga dicha máquina y si tiene los elementos que necesita para crearla (Hierro, cobre, acero, plástico, etc.)_**

 ** _:::888:::888:::_**

Por este tipo de cosas era el mejor, una cosa que supe sobre Lesh era que su padre trabajaba, en crear artículos que les ayudaran a los héroes en sus trabajos, pero debido a diversas cuestiones este se fue a la bancarrota y dejo a Lesh en este lugar. Miraba los rincones de la habitación hasta que di con una mesa de trabajo, diferentes partes y engranajes se encontraban en ese lugar y para mi sorpresa mi yelmo completamente reparado y ¿mejorado?

– Lesh… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste trabajando en esto? – Me acerque a la mesa y levante el yelmo.

Podía ver en su mirada cansada su nerviosismo, era claro para mí que el hizo lo más habitual de él, no dormir.

Negaba con la cabeza, este chico ya ha tenido problemas de sueño y se ha quedado dormido en sus clases– Lesh… No te debes forzar de esta manera. – Deje el yelmo nueva mente en su sitio y me hinque para estar a su altura – Agradezco el empeño que pusiste en ello, pero no debes poner en riesgo tu salud para complacer a alguien y mucho menos a mí. –

¿Era duro? Tal vez, pero tenía que ponerles nueva mente un límite y que hay cosas que ellos no deberían hacer. El colmo de la ironía, pero así tienen que ser las cosas, soy el mayor y mi responsabilidad es cuidarlos… es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Recosté a Lesh sobre su cama para que así descansara ya ha tenido mucho trabajo por el día de hoy, fui a la mesa de trabajo y tome lo que me correspondía y deje algo, la libreta que Bakugo chamusco, esto no le gustara, pero no podía hacer mucho a ahora, después de ello me fui a mi habitación, tenía cosas que pensar, aun andaba en mi mente la idea de ira Yuuei, porque ese lugar me afectaba tanto, si no tenía la intención de ir y ya lo había decidido, pero seguía ahí.

– Sera porque tú en verdad quieres ir a ese lugar ¿no? – Era dulce aquella voz que estaba en las cercanías.

Suspire, entre todas las voces que escuchaba en mi alrededor, esta es la que menos quería escuchar, ya que nunca existió.

– Soy tan real como tu Izuki, lastima un poco que te digan inexistente. – No demostraba el tono inocente y dolido que trataba de dar.

– _"¿Tengo que decirte que existes? Solo estas en mi cabeza, como siempre y apareces con los asuntos que no te importan."_ – Las palabras que pensaba eran la única manera de comunicarme con esa voz, sin parecer un desquiciado o loco.

– Sabes que odio que me margines a un vil pensamiento mundano de tu estúpida cabeza. – Ahora estaba enojada cosa que me alegraba.

– " _Eres eso, un vil pensamiento que surgió cuando yo estaba en un estado débil._ " – Rodé los ojos remarcando una obviedad.

– Je "débil" dices. Eso es completamente una mentira Izuku, soy lo que querías, fuerza, para escapar de ese lugar. – Recriminaba, dándome mentiras para seden ante ella.

– " _Y esa fuerza ¿para qué me ha servido? Lastimar a alguien y ser torturado por esas personas._ " – Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no quería escuchar más a esa bastarda voz, ya no más.

– Te mantuvo vivo hasta el día de hoy, sin ella sería solo un perro arrastrado por la calle rogando por comida, no lo entiendes me necesita. – Si pudiera dar le una imagen de cómo se sentía seria: que ella está enojada, tomándome del rostro mientras que su pupila se retiraba, mientras me mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a ore, mostrando sus dientes.

Negué con la cabeza, el mismo azuelo, la misma carnada y el mismo arpón, eran sus trucos para que explotara y sucumbiera al poder de mi Quirk. No quería, no quería pasar por lo mismo… no de nuevo. Llegue a mi habitación, podía sentir mis respiraciones pesadas, como si perdiera el aire en un santiamén, el sudor por mi rostro y espalda eran fríos. Gire la perilla e ingrese lo más rápido que pude y comencé a buscar una medicina que necesitaba.

– No te vas a deshacer de mí, Izuku-chan, no aún. –

– " _Cállate_ " – Buscaba apurado entre mis cajones en busca de esa medicina. –

– Te engañas a ti mismo Izuku-chan, te has engallado todo este tiempo, creyendo que estarás bien, que no es necesario usar ese gran Quirk, que estas curado de mí, ninguna de esas palabras, son ciertas y ya que tu espalda demuestra que aun sufres por eso. – Malicia era lo único que escuchaba de esa voz, estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy… bien….

– Donde mierda esta esas condenadas pas… –En mi mano ya estaban las pastillas que necesitaba para callar esa voz, las estrujaba como si fuera una salvación para mi… Relaje mi mano, luego fui soltando ese pequeño embace amarillo hasta dejarlo caer en mi mesa de estudios. No tenía que caer en sus palabras venenosas, estaba en su tablero de juegos, antes de pisar la salida para iniciar este tonto juego, restregué mi mano por mi rostro para regresar mi mente a la realidad. Llene por completo mis pulmones y lo deje ir el aire de ellos, así calmándome con ello. – " _… No caeré en tu juego, no regresare a esos días oscuros nueva mente. Recupere una parte de lo que creía perdido y no lo quiero perder._ " – Estaba sereno, miraba nueva mente el pequeño recipiente con píldoras, la tome nueva mente y la tire a la basura. Tenía que alejar mi mente de aquellos problemas y problemas que pude dejar atrás, tome mi mochila y saque lo que hay en su contenido, mis libretas y materiales escolares, pero me alegro encontrar algo que no pareció estar arruinado, lo saque y lo coloque en mi escritorio, mañana tenía muchas que hacer después de la escuela.

– Niegas lo innegable, un día tendrás que aceptarlo y será cuando menos te lo esperes. – Sonaba tranquila, pero era fría, si ese momento el cual ella dice que vendrá, espero que no sea pronto.

:::

((Día siguiente) (Secundaria Orudera))

– Com permiso. – Salía de la sala de maestros un tanto divagante, entregue mi hoja de lo que planeaba para el futuro y por los acontecimientos de ayer me olvide completa mente de ella, las opciones que tenía en ellas eran lo más normales, maestro o medico eran las dos principales, pero algo que llamo la atención de mi maestro fue: "Ir a Yuuei" Olvide que eso estaba ahí y se quedó, recibí las dudas de mi maestro y pude escuchar pequeñas risas por ese hecho, dado que yo "no tenía una individualidad", pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo ya que fue la única molestia que recibí hoy.

La escuela no era ajena a las noticias de héroes y más si se trataba del héroe No. 1 All Might, pero la noticia de Bakugo siendo rehén de un villano lodoso y rescatado por el mismo héroe No. 1 y un vigilante, se rego como agua por todos los lugares, varios de mis compañeros fueron a felicitarlo por su "valentía al luchar con ese villano", pero yo y él sabemos que eso es una gran mentira, desconozco el cómo obtuvo ese villano la oportunidad de controlar su cuerpo, pero algo estaba seguro, Bakugo está molesto y demasiado, las palabras de felicitaciones para él eran palabras de burla e insulto así su persona, algunos de mis compañeros se acercaban a mí y decía: "Hey, ve a felicitar a un verdadero héroe" Claro que esto lo hacían con malicia y que me sintiera ofendido o algo por el estilo, me limite a decir una simple cosa: "Creo que lo mejor sería no hacerlo, no quiero morir, no ahora." No me sorprendía que ellos me miraran como un bicho raro, claro, hasta que vieron desde mi punto de vista la cara de Bakugo que parecía como la del mismísimo demonio que no estaba muy contento y aquel que insinúen en molestarlo, no tendrán compasión, un gran trago de saliva se escucharon de ellos.

:

((En el tren))

Ya estaba en camino al centro de la ciudad, estaba más animado que antes, ya que toda la atención se fue asía Bakugo, claro no digo que lo que paso fuera lo mejor o algo bueno, pero con eso tengo la mente más centrada en lo que voy a hace… solo espero que no pase lo de las otras veces.

:::

– (POV Normal) –

– Bienvenida Ojou-sama. – Hablo un chico con elegancia y calma, llevando consigo un traje de mayordomo mientras que en su antebrazo descansaba una tela blanca, mientas que su mano sostenía dos menús y en su rostro ya se una pequeña, pero cálida sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos se abren poco a poco mostrando dos gemas verdes detrás de unos lentes.

– ¡Kyyaaaa~! – Gritaron exaltadas dos chicas, completamente felices mientras que pequeños corazones imaginarios brotaban a su alrededor.

Aquellas chicas seguían al caballero que las llevo a una mesa sin dudarlo, después que a ambas se les ofreciera el asiento y dado un menú, su camarero se retiraba, mientras que estas solo se perdían en la miraba al chico mientras suspiraban. Llego a la barra donde un hombre canoso, se encontraba limpiando unos bazos con una manta blanca.

– Creo que no poder continuar con esto Nagano-san. – Hablo aquel chico abatido, sintiendo las diversas miradas de las chicas que se encontraban, mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de uno de sus ojos.

– Izuku-kun has estado en este trabajo por 4 años, lo cual agradezco, ya que, debido a ti, este café sigue en pie. – Hablo un señor no más de los 55 años de edad, pero se notaban las canas en su cabello negro, mientras que este sonreía. – Pero me sorprende que este tipo de cosas te afecten. –

– Nagano-san lo dices porque usted no tiene que ser usado como promoción de este lugar. - Dijo un cansado Midoriya por el uso constante de su imagen para promocionar el lugar.

– Pero eso paga tu sueldo ¿no? Mi-do-ri-ya-. – Hablo una voz femenina, golpeando el costado del chico con su codo, mientras ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Yuko-san, deje a Midoriya-sempai. – Hablo otra de las empleadas del lugar, mientras reprendía a la otra manteniendo un puchero en su rostro.

– (POV Midoriya) –

Estoy en mi trabajo de medio tiempo, un café con temática de sirvientes y sirvientas de la época victoriana, aun inicio no iba muy bien, pero a palabras de mi jefe: Nagano Sho, es debido a mí que más clientes llegaran (sobretodo chicas). Cuando conocí el lugar era muy calmado el único ser que hacia ruido era: Mami Yuko, una chica que me supera por 2 años (actual mente) ella por lo general lleva su cabello atado en una cola, cabello rojo y es más alta que yo por unos 8 cm, por lo general es muy calmada, pero cuando se aburre me usa como una "manera de des aburrirse" pero hasta ahí, es algo sarcástica y un sentido del humor algo… excéntrico. En el caso de mi otra compañera: Kasumi Akari a diferencia Mami-san ella entro a este trabajo hace un año, una chica de secundaria al igual que yo, 15 años, cabello morado y no muy alta, su actitud es lo de una chica muy alegre y que se preocupa por los que le agradan y da su esfuerzo en este trabajo.

– ¿Por qué no me dices "Yuko-sempai" Akari-san? –Se comportaba como una niña regañada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices y hacia un puchero, yo solo negué mientras sonreía por esta escena.

– Porque no te comportas como una Yuko-san, el único que me ha ayudado a sido Midoriya-sempai. – Sonaba molesta, pero por su voz algo aguda era difícil de distinguir.

– Ya chicas, olvidemos eso ¿okey? Mami-san tiene razón, aunque odie esos "servicios" que el jefe y ella hacen, me dan un buen salario, muy a mi pesar. – trataba de calma un poco a Kasumi-san, cosa que no lograba bien.

– Calma a tu novia Midoriya. – Pude ver sus malas intenciones desde un inicio, y más por su sonrisa burlona.

– n-n-nov-novi-¡novia! – Vi como Kasumi-san se volvía un tomate y media ante los nervios y la vergüenza.

– De verdad te gusta torturarla de esa manera Mami-san. – Negaba mientras mis ojos estaban cerrados, este tipo de actos ya eran costumbre para mí, respeto a mis compañeras, pero a veces pienso que soy el mayor de nosotros tres.

– Si ya dejaron de jugar, hay clientes esperando señoritas y caballero, en su hora de descanso podrán resolver cualquier asunto que tengan ustedes tres. – mire a Nagano-san, el por lo general era muy calmado y lo que hacemos no le afecta, pero sabe que el trabajo, es trabajo y cuando toma esa actitud nadie dice nada y tomamos nuestras labores con seriedad. Dicho esto, todos solo asentimos y comenzamos a atender a los clientes del lugar y después de muchos intentos de que las clientas quisieran tomarse una foto conmigo (sin pagar por el derecho), mi suerte me sonrió, ya que fui el elegido para ir por unas cosas faltantes a un mercado comercial, entre las suplicas de barias chicas y las amenazas de Mami-san, yo me retiré despidiéndome de todos con una pequeña en el rostro.

::

Estaba caminado por las calles mientras llevaba dos bolsas con algo de crema, azúcar y café, mientras analizaba algunas cosas, inconsciente mente pase por la zona comercial, la cual estaba cerrada por reparaciones por el incidente del día de ayer, de una manera me sentí triste por esto, muchas personas se vieron afectadas por aquel villano, hubo personas con varias heridas, pero eran leves… deje de mirar aquel lugar y regrese con mi camino, alejando mi mente de aquel incidente, si no fuera por All Might las cosas pudieron ser peores debido a aquel hombre lodoso.

– Oye, tu eres ese vigilante de sudadera verde. – Mi cuerpo se tensó, un gran escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ya estaba dejando la zona comercial atrás y en un callejón escuche esa voz. Fui descuidado, alguien me vio, me giré lentamente para ver a aquella persona, pero… no estaba, estaba solo ¿será mi cabeza jugándome una broma?

– A tu Izquierda. – ¿Mi izquierda? Hasta donde sé a mi izquierda solo hay una pared, no entendía el por qué, pero me di vuelta para ver a mi izquierda… sorpresiva mente, vi una cara sonriente en la pared… literal mente, era un rostro humano en una pared.

– Fuiste muy valiente, en enfrentarte a aquel villano. –

– ¿Ehhhh? ¿Gracias? – Estaba confundido, no es normal encontrarse rostros en la calle. Después desapareció en la pared mientras se hundía sin perder esa sonrisa.

– " _¿pero que acaba?"_ -

– Veo que tienes varias cosas de tu trabajo, el café debe estar entre esas cosas. – volvió a hablar aquel rostro saliendo del suelo, sorprendiéndome, de verdad nadie en su vida se espera a que un rostro salga del suelo. – ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en un lugar donde nadie nos molesté? – volvió a desaparecer en el concreto del suelo, yo por mi parte estaba confundido, giraba mi cabeza en todas direcciones buscando esa cara, hasta que vi, pero esta estaba en un cuerpo completo, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, además de ser bastante alto, portaba un traje de héroe. Le seguí, si él sabia de lo que hice puedo estar en peligro, lo último que quiero es que me encierren.

((En un callejón))

– ¿De qué te gustaría a hablar? – Tome una actitud tranquila, tratando de mostrar muchas emociones en mis gestos o expresiones.

– Antes de preguntar a tu pregunta, te puedo hacer otra, ¿Qué fue lo que te motivo a salvar a ese chico? – Se escuchaba serio, pero en su rostro ya hacia una leve sonrisa, mostrando determinación y en espera de una gran respuesta.

– " _¿Por qué salve a Bakugo?_ " – La pregunta en si me tomo con la guardia baja, desconocía ese detalle, no podía recordar un por qué. No entendía su pregunta, porque quería saber un motivo que es incluso desconocido para mí. – " _¿Quién es este tipo?"_ –


	4. Capítulo 4: Algo en que pensar

:::

00

:::

* * *

 **Hola a todos los que leen esto, tal vez se ve un poco corto este capítulo, pero mis jugos creativos no están funcionando por la escusa más usada para la cual no puedes escribir, así será por el momento algunos serán cortos y los otros largos, pero eso sí, estará por el rango de las 3 mil palabras no menos, bueno sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura y como se dice ¡Plus Ultra!**

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)- Vista/narrativa del personaje.

– ¿Entonces quieres ser un héroe? – Dialogo de personajes.

– " _Creo que exagera bastante_ " – Pensamientos del personaje.

((Salón 1-A)) Cambio de lugar o escenario.

¡BOOOMM!* Efecto de sonido.

 ** _:::888:::888::: Inicio/final de la explicación de Quirk de Present Mic._**

 **Todos los personajes y derechos de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

– (POV Midoriya) –

No podía procesar la pregunta que me hizo esta persona ¿Por qué lo hice? No tenía ni un motivo para salvar a Bakugo, pero no podía permitir que eso pasara, porque esto era tan importante para esta persona enfrente mío.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que tuve un 'porque' para ayudarle? – sabia cuando estaba atrapado y no me serviría idear una conversación que no tenía nada de sentido a este punto. – pude hacerlo por un simple capricho o para extender mi leyenda como un vigilante. – divagaba en mis palabras, mi serenidad es lo que debo mantener ante esta persona y tratar que dejara el tema por ahora.

– Si esos fueran tus verdaderas intenciones tu esperarías una recompensa o un tipo de alago, pero no lo hiciste y eso dice mucho de la personalidad de una persona. – Mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro no podía decir si era por confianza o que me está subestimando, sea cual sea sus razones, no tengo que bajar mi guardia.

– All Might estaba presente, con él, mi presencia se hace mínima ante los demás, así que mejor opte por ir me y dejarles el resto a los profesionales. – Fingía, no necesito grandeza o cual quiere cosa que conlleve, pero si esto ayuda para que el pierda el interés que así sea.

– Jajajaja, es lo que yo aria si fuera tú. – Rio, era algo extraño, quien se reiría de ese tipo de cosas y más siendo un héroe. – Bien dejando el juego de lado, dime ¿El por qué lo salvaste? – Su mira fija en mí y su sonrisa, por una extraña razón sentía algo perdí regresaría a la fuerza.

– jeje, solo me siguiente el juego ¿no? – Suspire y rascaba mi cabeza, odio cuando me tienen encerrado. – Sabes odio que me dejen encerrado, pero te seré sincero, yo no soy la persona que te puede dar esa respuesta, ya que yo tampoco lo sé... – Mire mis manos en busca de una respuesta o un intento de comprender el impulso de mis actos. – Yo no tenía planeado salvarle, solo… solo hice. La respuesta que te puedo dar no te puede convencer, pero si te sirve de algo, solo diré que, mi cuerpo tomo conciencia de si y se movió para ir a ayudarle… es todo lo que se. – le regrese una mirada seria sin perder uno de sus movimientos o gestos, estaba contra alguien que tiene una victoria asegurada. Se mantuvo callado, su sonrisa se fue, no expresaba seriedad, enojo o cualquier emoción agresiva, estaba calmado. – Si eso es lo único que vas a preguntar entonces es hora de mi pregunta, quería saber de qué querías hablar, pero ahora ¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo? – Es hora de que de unas respuestas.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, no me contestaba, sus ojos decían soy un libro abierto, pero estaba en otro lenguaje el cual no podía comprender, podía leer sus movimientos, pero no los entendía ¿Quién es este tipo?

– Mi asunto contigo es este: Aspira para ser un héroe. – me señalo con su dedo mientras que su sonrisa regreso, pero mucho más grande y al igual que un brillo salía de sus ojos.

:::

– ¿He? – No entendía lo que acaba de pasar o mejor dicho ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Aspirar para ser un héroe, que tiene que ver eso con todo esto, se fue formando una sonrisa en mi rostro esto era una broma. - ¿Un héroe? ¿yo? Debes de estar bromeando verdad o Bakugo te pago para que hicieras la broma, yo no puedo ser un héroe… no tengo lo necesario. – mi sonrisa se fue, nunca me vi como un héroe, solo alguien que hace lo que cree correcto aun consiente de mis consecuencias.

– Eso no es lo que yo vi, una vez una persona me dijo que 'Nuestros sueños más profundos salen a flote cuando menos lo esperemos' Eso es lo que vi en ti y algo más… He conocido a varios héroes y muy pocos son los que me digieren lo mismo que tú 'Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo' eso para mí lo hace un héroe, muchos pueden hacerlo por la gloria y admiración, pero pocos son los que lo hacen por sus valores y moralidad. – Hablaba en serio, como si estuviera en un asunto de suma importación para el bien humano, pero su sonrisa decía que esto era palabras de un amigo a otro amigo.

– ¿Por qué yo? No soy un y no puedo ser un héroe. – Por un motivo recordé todas las palabras de las personas que se burlaban de mi sueño de ser un héroe y aquellos que me decían que sea realista ¿Cómo alguien como tu puede salvar a alguien? Solo sirves para…

– ¿Quién te lo impide? – Eso basto para sacarme de mi cabeza, desde hace mucho ya no hay nadie que me frene o me detenga. – Aquellos que dicen que 'no pueden' es porque no tienen confianza de sí mismo y se rindieron ante el muro que están enfrente de ellos, tú ya la superaste, pero no te has dado cuenta de ello, en ti ya hace un héroe. –

No dije nada más, tenía un punto no existía ni una persona que me impidiera ser lo que soñaba, pero tantas palabras de la gente hicieron que ese sueño muriera poco a poco hasta que lo veía como lo imposible, era irreal, alguien creyendo que puedo ser un héroe, sé que esto no es una broma, pero se sentía de esa manera.

– Yo… no sé qué decir ante eso, nuca me vi como un héroe y aun es difícil que yo me vea como uno… ¿Por qué quieres que me vuelva un héroe? Puedes atraparme como cualquier maleante que uso su Quirk sin un permiso y puso en riesgo la vida de una persona. –

– Sé que es malo que alguien que, al igual que tú, haga acciones irrelevantes o que ponga en peligro a los demás, pero es por ese mismo motivo debes ser un héroe, para poder proteger a la gente de la manera correcta, sé que tú quieres proteger a los que estén cerca de ti y aquel que necesite ayuda. –

Tenía razón, aunque lo negara era verdad, los que son ahora mi familia, no quiero perderlos, ya perdí una y no quiero perder otra, no más. El salvar personas es una manera de saber que no estoy aquí como me miraban…

Sonó mi teléfono, no tuve que revisarlo ya que sabía de quien era, suspire es lo único que podía hacer por ahora. – Pensare en lo que dijiste, pero no te aseguro que te daré una respuesta afirmativa, no me creo capas de ser un héroe… no todavía. – me di vuelta, esta persona me dejo mucho que pensar. – Por cierto ¿Quién eres? –

– Por el momento me puede llamarme Lemillion. – Sonrió de manera anima, no entendía mucho a esta persona y me dejo muchas cosas de las cuales tengo que pensar ahora.

:::

Las cosas estaban calmadas en el local, cuando llegue, todo estaba ajetreado, para la suerte de Mami-san llegue para ayudarles y para mi martirio la mayoría era cosas que requerían de mi 'servicios' como mesero de este lugar, de verdad ¿mi presencia hizo que tantas chicas de secundaria vinieran a este lugar? Sea cual sea la razón, espero que acabe AHORA.

Pensaba en lo que me dijo Lemillion, ¿yo, un héroe? Sonaba descabellado para mí, se lo dije, no soy apto para ser un héroe y mucho menos uno que cumpla con sus expectativas.

– Deberías tomar su invitación. – Hablo nueva mente la voz de mi cabeza, ¿Por qué aparece cuando es menos oportuno?

– " _Tu sabes el ¿Por qué? De eso."_ –

– Creí que lo habías superado, pero parece que aun sufres por eso. – sonaba calma, olvido abecés que esta voz no solo trata de fastidiarme, sino también para hablar de lo que me acongoja, ya no sé si clasificarla, como amigo imaginario o guía espiritual.

– Prefiero la segunda, pero hablando enserio, deberías aceptar, tu siempre querías ser un héroe para traer no sé qué cosas a los demás. – hablo con calma y desinterés.

– " _Aun no logro entender que vio en mí, solo era un chico haciendo un acto 'heroico' para salvar a un compañero de clase nada más, además, ese sueño ya se quedó en el pasado._ " – Era algo que me deprimía bastante, recuerdo cuando de niño quería ser un héroe al igual que All Might, pero la realidad lo regreso al mundo. " _No estoy listo para salvar a alguien y tampoco para ser un héroe con esta maldición._ " –

– Es lo que tú crees… si le preguntaras a cualquiera que te conozca, te dirá que eres un héroe desde el principio… y no lo podrás negar. – sonaba compasiva, nunca supe cuando una enfermedad se volvió un estilo de conciencia.

– " _Son buenas personas y me dirían lo que es mejor para mí, no importa si les digo que quiera ser un héroe._ " – Me dolía pensar en la cruel realidad y el no poder hacer lo que uno quiere de verdad.

– Oye Izuku-kun ¿estás bien? Te ves muy ido. – Sentí la mano de Nagano-san en mi hombro, sacándome de mi tristeza momentánea t mi conversación con la voz en mi cabeza.

– Si, lo siento, solo… he estado pensando en unas cosas… – No quería darle preocupaciones a mi jefe, así que sonreí un poco, para aparentar que no hay nada malo.

– ¿Estás seguro? Te veías un poco deprimido chico, sabes que todos aquí estamos para ayudarte. –

– Lo sé, gracias Nagano-san. –

– No lo agradezcas, de verdad. Bueno chico, hoy necesito que hagas este favor. Tengo que ir me para encargarme de unos asuntos del negocio y es posible que llegue hasta la noche, sé que es duro que te pida esto, pero por favor, toma el turno de noche hoy, para ayudar a Mami-san con el negocio. –

– mmm… está bien Nagano-san, no hay problema. – le tengo una buena confianza a Nagano-san, no hay motivos para negarme.

– Gracias Izuku-kun te lo recompensare como es debido en un futuro. – podía ver como sus ojos desprendía lágrimas de felicidad, no sabía si era por que le ayude o por que no deje el negocio con Mami-san.

Tras eso, fui a tomar mi tiempo de descanso (autorizado por Nagano-san) tenía que arreglar algunas cosas de escuela y notificar a la Sra. Fujioka que llegare tarde, lo cual fue respondido con una muy animada aceptación.

:::

(((De noche)))

El negocio era muy ajetreado cuando era de tarde, pero cuando el sol se oculta la cosa cambia rotunda mente, al ser un horario nocturno no contamos con la ayuda de Kasumisan-san, odio admitirlo, pero la tratamos como una niña en ese sentido, a ella no le molestaría quedarse para el turno de noche, pero tanto Nagano-san, Mami-san y yo diferenciamos en eso, lo último que queremos es que le pase algo. El lugar se pone en un ambiente más cómodos, dejando de lado los detalles de adolescentes y dándole paso a un ambiente más maduro, este lugar por las noches pasa más de una cafetería bar de lujo, no somos tan conocidos, pero viene bastantes personas, diría que este lugar por las noches es un lugar para reunirse y hablar con los demás o viejos conocidos mientras se disfruta de un buen licor.

El lugar estaba calmado, la gente tenía sus bebidas, Mami-san está sirviendo el resto de los clientes y yo estaba atendiendo la barra, tuve suerte de que hoy ni fuera una noche pesada, pero eso era en el sentido laboral, mi mente estaba aún más concentrada en ese asunto de ser héroe ¿de verdad puedo ser un héroe? Una parte de mi lo quería creer, pero el reto lo negaba, sabia lo peligroso que puede ser mi Quirk si no lo uso sin límite y causar más problemas de los que uno piensa.

– Hey, Midoriya-kun ¿Qué te pasa? – Se acercó Mami-san sin preocupación alguna sacándome de mis pensamientos de nuevo.

– oh… nada Mami-san, solo pienso… ¿Mami-san? –

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– ¿crees que pueda… ser un héroe? – Tenia mis dudas por preguntarlo y escuchar la respuesta que sé que me darán y la que no quiero.

– …Es muy raro proviniendo de ti Midoriya ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – ella la mayor parte del tiempo habla de manera muy calmada y despreocupada, como si los problemas del mundo no fueran el suyo, pero cuando algo era de su importancia o problemas, toma cartas en el asunto.

– Por nada, solo… es algo que tenía en mi mente… ya sabes por mi futuro y eso. – me arrepentí, no quería seguir hablando de esto, así que decidí terminar con este tema y dejar que muera en el olvido.

– Bien, ahora, dime las verdaderas razones por el cual preguntas esto señor 'yo no puedo ser un héroe' …durante todo este tiempo que te he conocido, nunca te llamo la atención el asunto de ser un héroe, decías cosas como: 'no soy apto' o algo así. – su actitud era más serio hubo solo una vez en la cual ella tomo esta actitud. – Esto no tiene que ver con tu 'trabajito' de vigilante o ¿sí? –

– No del todo… – Con Lemillion eran cuatro personas que conocían mi identidad como vigílate. Mami-san era la tercera, ella me descubrió cuando una noche mientras me ponía mi 'traje de vigilante' recibí muchos sermones por parte de ella. – si es por el hecho de que sea un vigilante, pero… no sé qué pensar. No me siento preparado para ser un héroe, pero siempre juego ser uno. Barias personas me han agradecido cuando tienen la oportunidad y otras me critican… –

– ¿Y eso te preocupa? –

– ¡No! No me importa lo que piense la gente si de lo que hago está bien o no, pero… ya no sé si hago lo correcto o no. – no sabía que sentir: inseguro, confundido, ansioso, cada vez que hago algo mi cuerpo es el que decide las cosas en esas situaciones, lleve mi mano a la frente tratando de controlar una migraña inexistente.

– No soy la más indicada para decirte algo que te ayude con tu problema. Tú haces lo que crees correcto, pero ya viste que no es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, buenos fines, pero malos medios. Si no tienes una mente clara de lo que aras, nunca podrás avanzar… te pregunto ¿Qué quieres hacer? – me señalo con su dedo mientras descansaba su antebrazo en la barra, estaba tranquila y parecía despreocupada, pero la verdad es que ella toma con seriedad cuando se trata de héroes.

– Yo… – miré hacia el frente, recordé cosas malas que me pasaron en el pasado y de otras personas que cruzaron mi camino. – No quiero que la gente tenga que sufrir por personas que solo piensan en sus cometidos personales. –

Tras decir eso, pude ver como Mami-san sonreía y se iba a continuar con su trabajo, quiero hacer lo que hace un héroe, quiero salvar a la gente como un héroe, pero aún me siento incapaz de ser uno, tengo mucho en que trabajar y pensar para llegar a ser uno.

– Parece que aun te invade la duda, chico. –

Miré a mi derecha y pude ver a uno de los clientes 'habituales' del lugar, no podía decir que algo sobre de esta persona, porque no lo era, si no era un ratón/perro/oso polar no sabía que era y no quería pregunta debido al respeto al cliente y personal, puede ser una persona que su Quirk lo muto de esa manera.

– ¿Nos estuvo escuchando? –

– Lamento escuchar su conversación, pero no puede evitarlo, esto es normal entre muchos jóvenes que desean ser héroes, pero muy pocos que han roto algunas reglas desea serlo. La mayoría ve esto como un camino más fácil y mejor, pero los riesgos son muy grandes. –

– No negare eso y debo admitir que me ha tentado seguir el mal camino, pero eso sería ser como unas personas que conozco. Solo hago lo que creo correcto, el egoísmo, deseos de fama o de reconocimiento, no están en mi camino. –

– Se ve que tiene principios chicos, eso es bueno. – El serio. – déjame me presentarme, mi nombre es Nezu, soy el director de una escuela de héroes y déjame te digo chico que, tú tienes potencial de héroe. –

Ahora estaba sorprendido por dos motivos, uno de ellos que Nezu fuera parte del personal de una escuela de héroes y sobre todo el director, nunca me di la tarea de conocer a los clientes, prefiero que se queden como caras que pasan al negocio solo para comer o calmarse y nada más. La segunda cosa que me sorprendía era que, escuchar esas palabras, eran reconfortantes, pero no del todo, aún hay cosas que me lo impiden.

– No tienes que decir algo chico, se ve que tienes tus motivos por el cual tu no quieras seguir ese camino, pero considéralo, hay muchos como tú que quieren hacer lo correcto, pero muy pocos son los que buscan la manera de hacer las cosas de forma correcta. Los héroes no cargan la espada de la justicia chico, si no la balanza, tus manos no cargan ninguna de las dos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tardara para que tomes la espada? –

Le escuche no perdí ni una palabra y no era un idiota o un estúpido para no saber a lo que se refería con esas palabras y era un hecho o un futuro si seguía por mismo camino que seguía. – ¿usted cree que llegare a tomar una vida con mis propias manos? – Escalo frio, era lo único que sentía mi cuerpo, matar, una palabra con un peso enorme que trae consigo, ¿cuantas veces lo he escuchado? Perdía la cuenta.

– De ti, no, pero he visto bastantes personas que se distorsionaron en su camino en búsqueda de la palabra 'héroe' a puntos en los cuales, lo único que consiguen es que le pongan un par de esposas. – serenidad en su voz, nada más, pero se sentía como si hablaras con un juez en tu sentencia. – ¿Qué camino tomaras chico? – Dejo su taza de té en el portavaso, completa mente bacía, al igual que su acompañante, busco algo en su saco, era una pluma y un pedazo de papel, pude ver que escribía algo y me lo entrego. – Si cambias de opinión, llámame. – se retiró del lugar.

:::

((Orfanato Musufatu))

Estaba recostado en mi cama, mirando la nota que me dio Nezu, un número telefónico, esto era un comienzo o un nuevo camino ante mí, no lo sabía con certeza, Nezu lo dijo, tengo potencia para héroe, pero mi mente no estaba de acuerdo con ello, era una excusa de héroe es por eso que hago lo que hago como vigilante, así me sentía como lo que quería hacer, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo será así? Llegará el día en el cual tendré que acabar con alguien de manera definitiva y no seré distinto de las personas que odio. '¿Por qué lo salvaste?' '¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?' '¿Qué camino tomare?' esas preguntas es lo que andaba en mi cabeza, cada acción, cada decisión me llevara a una vida distinta.

– No es una vida distinta, es la vida que siempre buscaste. –

– La vida la cual se me arrebato. – ya me importaba poco que pensara que estoy loco.

– ¿Te molesta ese hecho? –

– En lo más mínimo, es una vida perdida de hace mucho. –

– Es una vida destruida, por gente que merece castigo. –

– Gente que se le debe llevar a la justicia y pagar por su crimines. –

– Pero eso no pasara. – Pude escuchar que estaba molesta, por esa verdad.

– No hasta que se encuentren pruebas. –

– Son bastardos astutos, son unas ratas. –

– Son ratas, no hay duda de ello, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

– No caer en su camino y seguir el tu yo. –

– ¿Cuál es mi camino? – Extendí mi mano hacia arriba, en un intento vago de tocar el techo.

– Eso tú le decides Izuku-kun. –

Algo era seguro, no volvería a escucharla hasta que hiciera algo mal, son raras las ocasiones que hablamos de esta manera.

Tenía dos cosas ante mi vista uno era el número telefónico que me dio Nezu y lo otro era mi mano abierta, eran mis opciones de lo que are ahora, mire mi mano bacía, no había cambio alguno, era tal cual como esta mañana y en la otra esta la manera de contactar con la persona que me puede guiar o dar el intento para lograrlo.

– Seguir igual como siempre o dar una vuelta y ver ese viejo camino de vuelta. – baje mis brazos, ya no tenía que ver esas opciones, porque el tiempo de decidir era ahora, he desperdiciado todo el que tenía para esta decisión. Me senté y busque en mi bolsillo para tomar mi celular, lo revise y para mi desagracia o suerte estaba sin batería, bufe molesto por este pequeño inconveniente, mire mi entorno, no hay cambios, todo sigue igual, estas cuatro paredes, llegara el día en el cual ya no las vuelva a ver y estoy preparándome para ello, pero quiero ver paredes normales, pitadas o con un adorno, o de concreto. Con molestia, me levante de mi cama y me puse unas pantuflas, es posible que lo que vaya a hacer sorprenda a más de dos personas, pero creo que, será mejor que eso último.

Caminaba por los pasillos del orfanato, eran ya las 22:21, bastante noche y el toque de queda ya estaba arriba, no me molestaba que me atraparan después de todo voy a la oficina de Sra. Fujioka. Llegue a su oficina, no era una gran puerta como las personas creen de los orfanatos y sus áreas de trabajo, era una simple puerta de madera, toque tres veces la puerta y espere una respuesta…

– Adelante. –

Pase sin miedo y pude verla, algo que era muy normal cuando se le veía en su oficina, varios papeles, magas alzadas y sus lentes, además de su escritorio con diversos documentos, ya sea académicos, cuentas, archivos médicos y datos de las familias que iban a adoptar a uno de los chicos.

– Izuku-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? Ya paso el toque de queda. – Regreso a su trabajo, no es porque no sea importante lo que iba a decir, si no que ella toma este oficio demasiado enserio y aún tiene tiempo para 'sus niños'.

– Yo… – Miro el pedazo de papel que tengo en mis manos. – vine para pedir un momento su teléfono Sra. Fujioka… es algo importante. –

– ¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante? Si puedo saberlo. –

– …Lo escuchara mientras hablo. –

Parao de escribir y me miro, cuando se trataba de asuntos 'importantes' de los chicos del orfanato, todos sin excepción alguna tenían que ser conocido por ella.

– Sabes las reglas Izuku-kun, si quieres tu llamada, tienes que decirme que es. – hablo seria mientras regresaba a los diversos documentos que tenía enfrente, no le gustaba que le ocultáramos información.

Por qué se me complicaba decírselo, de todas maneras, ella lo iba a saber cuándo yo hablara por teléfono, di un suspiro, esto era demasiado tedioso para mí. – … De acuerdo, hablare sobre qué camino tomare de ahora en adelante. – Me miro de nuevo, nuestro futuro siempre es un asunto en el cual ella siempre está atenta.

– …Adelante Izuku-kun, pero no tardes demasiado. – Hablo de manera calmada, ella era consciente de la decisión que le dije hace bastante tiempo.

De una manera u otra me imagine la reacción de la Sra. Fujioka cuando escuche mi conversación con Nezu.

Me acerque al escritorio y tome su teléfono y comencé a marcar ese número, y espere a que contestara… el tono sonó por primera vez y esperaba confirmación de ello… el segundo sonó, pero fue cortado, por el levantar del teléfono del otro lado de la línea, seguido un cordial saludo. – Sir. Nezu, habla el chico del bar/café, he pensado en lo que me ha dicho y le tengo una pregunta… … ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser un héroe? – Pude escuchar un pequeño golpe en el escritorio llamo mi atención, miré para el escritorio y vi a la Sra. Fujioka como me miraba pasmada por lo que dije. – …Claro que lo entiendo… … no será algún problema… … ¿Dónde? … … Si lo conozco … … si, se cómo llegar… … entonces lo veré ahí mañana… … claro, gracias sir. Nezu, lamento la molestia... adiós. – colgué, este es un camino sin retorno… y no Caire en el camino. – Sra. Fujioka, perdone molestarla con esto, pero le puedo hacer una petición, sé que usted es muy lista y necesito que me ayude a estudiar para un examen muy duro, ¿me puede ayudar con eso? Por favor. – Lo siguiente que supe fue como ella me abrazaba con fuerza y como ella asentía dando me su apoyo en esto.


	5. Chapter 5

:::

00

:::

* * *

Bueno, la tardanza está de más, pero que se le puede hacer, siempre hay dudas de lo que hay que publicar y mas si es un fanfic, como sea, perdonar la tardanza he estado ocupado y con la resiente perdida de mi laptop, me cuesta escribir esto en una de escritorio, dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste la lectura, sin nada mas que decir y como se dice en Yuuei **¡PLUS ULTRAAA!**

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)- Vista/narrativa del personaje.

– ¿Entonces quieres ser un héroe? – Dialogo de personajes.

– " _Creo que exagera bastante_ " – Pensamientos del personaje.

((Salón 1-A)) Cambio de lugar o escenario.

¡BOOOMM!* Efecto de sonido.

 ** _:::888:::888::: Inicio/final de la explicación de Quirk de Present Mic._**

 **Todos los personajes y derechos de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

:::

00

Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento.

00

:::

* * *

\- (Pov normal)-

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Midoriya hizo la llama al principal Nezu, durante este tiempo las cesiones que a tenido tanto de estudio, entrenamiento y sorpresiva mente para sus conocidos de combate, han trascurrido sin problemas, con un buen ritmo.

Aun inicio Midoriya tras la sugerencia del lugar de entrenamiento propuesto por Nezu, el no objeto nada, pero cuando lo vio el lugar… un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió de repente.

((Flash Back))

(Pov Midoriya)

– Es triste que un lugar tan apacible, se convierta en esto – Era lo que opinaba sobre la playa que estaba cubierta por basura.

La playa Dagobah era mencionada por barias personas mayores que frecuentaban unas aguas termales en las cuales yo trabajaba, decían que se hacían barios recuerdos en ese lugar, aun siendo un lugar donde no era el mejor para cosas de playa, era un lugar calmado y en donde podían pensar y perderse, el olor del mar y el viento, te daban una sensación de paz en ti que no podrás conseguir en ningún lugar, es como si, la ciudad desapareciera…

Eran los comentarios que más escuchaba, ellos lamentaban que el lugar fue llenado de basura hasta el punto donde en el cual, la gente solo iba ese lugar para tirar su basura y chatarra.

– Si este lugar era tan querido por todos…. ¿Por qué no lo han limpiado? – Estaba intrigado, dudoso.

– Lo intentaron, pero no funciono. – Escuche una voz que venia de tras de mí.

Cuando volteé a mirar pude ver al principal Nezu, en el hombro de un hombre rubio cubriendo, su boca y nariz con una máscara, mientras tenía un traje modificado para el combate, un héroe de seguro.

– Con el tiempo la gente no pudo mas y continuaron desechando todo aquí, hasta el punto de convertirlo en un vertedero, es una lástima, el aire de este lugar se sentía bien entre mi pelaje, ahora no me gustaría que el olor se quede en él. – Pude notar la desilusión en su voz y a la vez nostalgia.

– …Principal Nezu… no quiero sonar mal educado, pero ¿Por qué me solicito que estuviera aquí? – Era extraño, no quería cuestionar las decisiones de Nezu.

– Me gusta algo tu curiosidad, chico… En estos tiempos, los héroes actuales no ven cosas pequeñas como prioridades y han perdido esos pequeños, pero importantes principios. Lo que aremos aquí es limpiar este lugar, hasta la fecha del examen admisión. –

– … – No entiendo esto, ¿Qué tiene que ver limpiar esto con estar preparado para el examen de admisión para Yuuei?

– No te culpo por estar confundido, pero no aria una oferta como esta, si el fin fuera solo limpiar este lugar. Aquí entrenaras junto a esta persona a mi lado, y limpiar esto es solo un paso te ayudará con tu resistencia además de mejorar algo tu fuerza, los estudios por otro lado, lamento decirlo, pero eso dependerá de ti. – Se explico con fluidez, sin dejar un punto importante.

Mire nueva mente la playa con la basura y regrese mi mirada a Nezu, solo asentí y el mostro una pequeña sonrisa y con ello iniciamos mi entrenamiento.

((End Flas Back))

Después de ese día me estuve esforzando para completar lo que se me fue encomendado, tenía total mente prohibido usar mi Quirk para limpiar el lugar. Eran como las pruebas de condición física de la escuela, pero la finalidad de esto era fortalecer mi cuerpo, no mi Quirk así que no le vi problema e inicie con la limpieza del lugar, si tuviera que decir algo era: Nada es sencillo al principio, no me pude acoplar al plan de entrenamientos, pero después de tres días ya estaba acostumbrando me alas sesiones, el entrenamiento eran tanto demostración de técnica y habilidad, los estilos marciales no los tocaría por el momento, hasta que tenga algo claro en mi mente de cual seguir.

– 'Ha~ Nii-san regresaste.' –

Eran palabras ya mu frecuentes cuando llegaba al orfanato, ya sea de la playa, la escuela o el trabajo, los chicos del orfanato ya sabían de mi plan de entrenamiento y estudios para la acedia, no sabían que era Yuuei en específico, pero eso no era algo que afectara en realidad a lo que hago, cuando llego de la escuela voy directo a la oficina de la Sra. Fujioka. En el orfanato, todos aprendimos en su mayoría de ella, le gustaba enseñar y lo hacia bien, algo que era en si muy respetable, ella usaba el viejo método de la información mas valiosa esta en papel, entre las librerías del orfanato solo dos libreros estaban llenos de lecturas de historias, relatos o novelas arcaicas, nada más, pero el resto eran de las diversas materias que uno se encarga desde prescolar a primaria, no muchos seguían aquí hasta la escuela media antes de ser adoptados, pero eso no era que le molestara, pero hablando en términos de estudio ella exigía niveles más allá de lo imaginable de un niño, quería que sus niños sobre salieran en la escuelas (asociadas con el orfanato) y tengan un mejor provenir y eran de temer sus sesiones de estudio.

Conmigo eran el doble de arduas y complejas, ya que ella quiere llevarme en niveles de estudio de un universitario, era ardua y desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de solicitarle su ayuda, sabía que no podría acoplarme a su ritmo, pero no podía desistir ahora, ya no puedo caminar hacia atrás.

Los libros privados de la Sra. Fujioka eran útiles, estos eran los más avanzados que existían en el lugar, era casi como el santo grial del conocimiento, pero todo tiene un costo, la perseverancia y el esfuerzo no tenían que reducir en ellos en nada.

– ¿Listo para nuestra sesión de estudios Izuku-kun? – Podía notar lo decidida y seria en su voz, y a la vez su, la alegría que le hacía surgir.

Llene de aire mis pulmones y exhale preparándome mental mente por el reto diario que siempre me sometía por parte de la Sra. Fujioka.

– Estoy Listo. – No sabia si era la determinación que me movía o el miedo a fallar, pero pude sentir su mirada, cuando ella mostraba sus dos ojos era algo seguro de saber, ella ira enserio y no tenia que decir lo que sus ojos ya me decían 'jejeje… ¿de verdad?' Con ello ingrese a su oficina y espere mi ardua batalla del día de hoy, pude escuchar las bendiciones de los demás niños del orfanato y unas pequeñas apuestas.

((3 horas después))

El ardor en mis ojos, la tinta que ya hacía en mis dedos y los restos de mi borrador ya hacían en mi pantalón, si cada sesión de estudio se acercaba a una lucha de 3 días, esto era una güerilla que ha durado mas de dos semanas y solo fueron 3 horas de estudio.

– As mejorado Izuku-kun, pero aun te hace falta bastante, pero estoy contenta con los resultados, aun tiñes ciertos detalles cuando se trata de las derivadas, pero eso lo arreglaremos en otro día, bueno ya eres libre… por hoy. – Pude sentir un escalofrió en eso ultimo.

Mire como la Sra. Fujioka cerraba sus puertas de su oficia dando con fin la sesión de estudios del día de hoy, el cansancio me obligo a suspirar, pero eso no era todo, fui a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo.

– Oye Chico. – Me detuve, la voz que venía detrás de mío, era fácil de reconocer, me di vuelta y pude ver a Akiyama-san. – No olvides lo planeado, en la zona de ejercicios en veinte minutos y no llegues tarde ¿entendido? – Aun que duras, lo dijo con simples y calma, no era algo que le molestara hacer o dejara pasar.

No estaba apurado, pero, aun así, no quise perder tiempo en cualquier cosa y fui a mi habitación. Al estar dentro abrí el pequeño closet que tenia y saque un uniforme deportivo y lo deje en mi cama, para así sacarme el uniforme escolar y dejarlo en su lugar, si bien ella me daba tiempo extra para que descansara un poco o mas bien para que me preparara, con Akiyama-san las sesiones de combate solo se resumían en una cosa: Yo vomitando.

((Gimnasio del orfanato))

El lugar en si no era muy grande o muy equipado, es más bien, echo a la medida. Muchos de los niños lo usan mas para estar corriendo o jugar, pero eso pasa normal mente a fuera en los jardines, pero cuando era usado para ejercicio el ejercicio, todos eran salían con una capa de sudor.

Cuando Akiyama-san nos hacía hacer ejercicio rigurosa mente, pero era consciente de las debilidades de cada uno de nosotros y cuando llegábamos a nuestro limite ella no exigía más. un buen entrena miento debe ser moderado, si vas más allá de tus capacidades puede ser que obtenga resultados negativos, es lo que decía.

– Eso es todo lo que puedes darme chico. – Hablo seria mente, mientras tenia guardia arriba y un buen movimiento en sus pies.

En estos momentos ya me encuentro en el suelo cubierto por el tapete deportivo que usábamos, ya he tenido máximo 2 asaltos y todos terminaban en mi derrota, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría antes de que vomite por los constantes golpes que recibía en mi cuerpo y los finales en el estómago.

– He de admitir que mejoraste en tu resistencia en cuestión de recibir golpes al igual de regresarlos, pero aun estas muy rígido y lento chico, a este paso en el que vas, no podrás aprobar ese examen. –

Puse mis manos en el piso firme mente y levante mi rostro, eso golpes eran efectivos, pero… – Aun... Puedo… moverme… – Aun con los golpes podía continuar, me negaba a caer ahora. – Sin im-importar que… caiga exhausto… no me rendiré. –

– … Te he de recordar… tú mismo les diste un peso grande a esas palabras, hazte responsable de ellas ahora. – Su actitud se puso seria y fría, no me sorprendía, después de todo, ella odia que diga esas palabras.

Me levante del suelo y levante mi guardia con esto, las siguientes rodas de pelea iniciaron, pero a diferencia de las anteriores dos, estas eran mas un combate que una práctica, no pude regresar un golpe, era recibir y recibir, caído tras caída y volver a ponerme de pie, no recuerdo con precisión cuantas veces e perdido el aliento y cuanto he vomitado, solo se algo un golpe basto para apagar todo.

:

Cuando recobré la conciencia estaba en mi habitación, podía sentir algo frio mi cuerpo y a la vez no lo podía mover, mi cabeza daba vueltas, agradecía el no poder levantarme, de haber podido era seguro que terminara en el suelo con solo dejar cargar mi peso, moví mi cabeza para mirar y pude ver a Lesh sentado a lado mío, muestras tenía una cara tranquila pero aburrida a la vez.

– Hola. –

No contesto como era normal, solo se abstuvo en señalar algo, con algo de esfuerzo, miré donde el señalaba y pude ver unos paquetes de vendajes tres, posible mente y el gel muscular. Si la lleve al limite esta vez y no se contuvo, debí haberlo esperado, ser mandado a 'dormir' de esa manera por parte de una de tus cuidadoras, no era lo mas normal del mundo. Nueva mente dirigí mi vista a Lesh y sostenía una libreta con algo escrito: '¿Lo dijiste de nuevo?'

Suspire esto era un tanto molesto, pero… cosechas lo que siembras ¿no? – Si lo dije de nuevo. – Era algo frustrante el saber que tres simples palabras pueden dar un valor o más grande o más pequeño deben de en cómo lo uses, pero ser apaleado eso ya es un nuevo récord, nueva mente mire a Lesh y este tenía otra nota y era exactamente lo que pensaba de mi acción: 'cosechas lo que siembras'.

– Lo sé Lesh, lo sé… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? –

Lesh mostro su mano con cuatro dedos levantado, he de suponer que ya era tarde, mucho mas del toque de queda. Mire nueva mente el techo del cuarto ya con la idea que esto ser lo único que are hasta que me quede dormido, mofarse uno era justificado en estos momentos.

– Gracias por cuidarme Lesh… ya si quieres puedes irte. – No le veía caso de que él estuviera aquí solo mirando a una persona sin la oportunidad de levantarse.

Y con sonrisa en el rostro acepto la propuesta y se retiró, para así el hacer lo que apetezca. Quería llevar mis manos al rostro y tratar de quitarme lo que sea lo que tenía para así deshacerme del enojo que tenía, me lo gane, eso es un hecho ya claro, pero de verdad odio perder y mas de esta manera. Estaba resignado, si no puedo mover mi cuerpo por el momento y viendo que el sí a ya se acabó, lo mejor sería volver a dormir, tal vez dormí bastante mientras estaba inconsciente, pero aun así sentía el cansancio en mi cuerpo y la fatiga, me gire para que la luz (la cual Lesh olvido apagar) de la habitación no me diera en la cara y así descansar un poco mas y estar listo para mañana.

::

Podía escuchar las gotas que caían el alguna parte del techo, no sabía distinguir si era por la filtración de la misma o una de las tuberías esta rota, pero eso no importa, nada importa en este lugar nauseabundo, puedo oler las sobras de la 'cena' de hace dos noches ya en estado de putrefacción, si pudiera recalcar algo, seria la humedad y el frio cuando es de noche, no podía parar de temblar y lo peor es que no podía pedir por ayuda o si no…

El gran estruendo de la puerta de acero me saco de mi pensamiento, para traer de nuevo a ese par, no era frio o cualquier cosa que me asia temblar, eran esos dos, tenia miedo, miedo de lo que eran capases, miedo a lo que fuera hacerme, miedo de cómo me torturaran.

– Bien, hey ¿dónde está lo que trae comida a la mesa? –

No respondí, lo último que quería era hablar con él, además estaba agotado, ya no podía hacer más esmeralda si quisiera.

Al no darle una respuesta, se me acerco rápida mente, sabia que no estaba contento, trate de huir, pero me tomo de mi cabello y me jalo para que no corra. – No te lo preguntare de nuevo mierdesilla ¡¿Dónde esta mi esmeralda?! –

– Y-y-o-yo no… – No pude terminar de hablar ya que recibí una patada en mi estómago.

– Por tu culpa no comeremos mocoso, copera y trae dinero. – hablo la chica que estaba junto a el hombre, siendo esta la amante del mismo.

Mire a mi alrededor y solo pude ver envases de comida instantánea, panes o cualesquiera cosas que no superaba mas de los 100 yenes, ellos hablan para si mismos, no me incluían, si no fuera que mi Quirk les generara dinero, me dejarían morir de hambre y ni les importaría.

– Yo… n-no pue-d-puedo… hacer… m-mas, mi cuerpo… d-duele~. – Todo tiene un limite y yo ya alcancé el mío hace días, pero no me escuchan.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi cabeza regreso al suelo, mi respiración era cortada, podía sentir el sabor de la tierra en mi boca.

…Por favor paren… paren se los ruego, ya no quiero vivir así, no les echo algo malo a ustedes, son mis padres, aquellos en los que les di mi confianza, ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Ya no podía más, todo esto se formo por mi Quirk, por que tiene que ser mi Quirk, abandonado por papá, mama murió en ese incendio, estoy encerrado, quiero correr, quiero alejarme, solo quiero que esto acabe~

– AHh~ Míralo, ya se puso a llorar el nene ¡JAJAJAJA! – Sus burlas era siempre y su estridente risa de esa chica era un recordatorio de lo insigficante que soy. Mas lagrimas salían, sentía mi respiración se cortaban con los pequeños jadeos que daba. – Maldición ¡Cállate! No comeremos como se debe gracias a ti, así que… te daré motivos por los cuales debas llorar y aprenderás la lección de hacer lo que se te dice. – Podía sentir sus intenciones tras esas palabras.

Mi cuerpo se tenso por el repentino frio que sentí, no quería mirar atrás, era lo ultimo que debía hacer, pero mi cuerpo me obligo a hacerlo, pude ver esa silueta mientras se formaba una escalofriante sonrisa, mientras se subía las mangas de su saco de piel costoso para que este no se arruine, y lo siguiente fue… como una gran y brillante hoja de metal relucía ante la poca luz que había en esa habitación.

– … No~, no por favor, eso no. – Estaba aterrado, sabía lo que venía, sentía mi alma irse en ese preciso instante, cualquier lugar era mejor que ese infierno. Traté de levantarme y huir, pero pude sentir, el pie que se coloco abrupta mente sobre mi cráneo.

Trataba de zafarme, eran intentos débiles y vagos, solo podía sentir la mirada de ambos y las risas de burla que me daban, no lo tenia en i cuerpo, pero aun así podía sentir el frio del acero de aquella hoja.

– ¡Es~~ Horaaa~~…! –

:

– ¡NOOOOOooo…! – El aire me faltaba, podía sentir como mi piel quemaba tratando de formar un escudo o algo para protegerme, podía sentir como mi corazón trabajaba sin descanso, la capa de sudor helado que estaba cubriéndome. Mire mi entorno, no estaba en esa prisión, estaba en mi habitación, tal cual la deje el día de ayer o hoy cuando me fui.

Me levante lo más rápido posible, sentía el dolor restante de los golpes que recibí en el entrenamiento del día de ayer o hoy, no sabia si solo fue un sueño de una hora o mas de cuatro, cuando llegue a el espejo que tengo revise mi rostro… no hay huella o golpe en él, reviso mi espalda… No hay más.

Mis piernas me temblaban, hace tiempo que no tenia ese tipo de pesadillas, o mejor dicho… regresar a una parte terrible de mi pasado. Puse mis manos en mi cómoda y así mantenerme aun de pie y descubrir por qué regresé a ese lugar después de tanto tiempo.

– Pesadilla, solo… fue una pesadilla… solo una pesadilla… – Eran más para poder convencerme que aclarar lo que era real y lo que no.

:::

((3 meses antes del examen de admisión.))

\- (POV Normal)-

Desde esa noche, aquella pesadilla ha vuelto a ser recurrente en la mente de Midoriya durante las noches, dejándole un terror que le impedía dormir en varios días. Si esto era grave decidido guardárselo para sí mismo, no quería preocupar a los demás por sus problemas, pero esa decisión le ha cobrado factura, dándole días de insomnio a Midoriya en la escuela o en la playa.

Si bien el progreso de la limpieza de la playa, ya estaba casi en su totalidad, en un mes es posible que este ya limpio según sus cálculos, pero nada es seguro, Si puede decir algo sobre esta experiencia/entrenamiento, era que el empeño dado en si sabido que sería mucho, paso más de lo pensado, excluyendo la colaboración de la Sra. Fujioka y Akiyama-san, con Nezu a sido exigente, ya sea con la persona que siempre trae para ayudarle a entrenar o al momento de limpiar, complicado lo incrementando el peso que debe de llevar o trajes que le restringe el movimiento si no pone bastante fuerza para poder mover su cuerpo, en lo académico no se queda corto, le hace series de pregunta mientras limpia, una manera de repasar según sus palabras.

El día de hoy hasta ahora no ha sido diferente del resto durante estos ocho meses, los entrenamientos, estudios y la limpieza iban con normalidad, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Midoriya hasta ahora.

– Mi Quirk. – Estaba confundido por la reciente propuesta de Nezu.

– Exacto. Durante este tiempo hemos mejorado tu rendimiento físico y tu fuerza, pero hemos ignorado este punto. Tu Quirk al igual que el resto de tus habilidades, son físicas y con el debido entrenamiento este pude mejorar. Me siento avergonzado por dejarlo de lado hasta ahora. – Detalles como estos no eran ignorados por Nezu, en su mayoría y dejar que esto le hizo sentir una pequeña decepción por su error.

Hasta este punto, Midoriya no le molestaba que no entrenaran usando Quirk's. El su yo por lo general, no lo usaba a menos que sea de suma importancia, en sus intentos de ser un héroe o en situaciones muy especiales, muy especiales y específicas, y sobre todo… desesperadas.

Miro sus manos con duda, para Midoriya, usar su Quirk requiere mas que solo usarlo por gusto, la idea de usarlo para entrenamientos no le agradaba, pero si quiere ser un héroe, tendrá que dejar de lado esa ideología que tiene sobre el uso de su Quirk, aunque doliera.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Midoriya? – Las palabras de Nezu lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, miro a los lados confundido.

– Eh~ si, si lo estoy, solo me distraje por un momento jeje, lo siento. – Estaba avergonzado, si bien este tipo de cosas casi no pasaban.

– Esta bien, solo… te vi algo distante ¿Sucede algo en ti vida Midoriya? – Aunque Nezu parecía calmado y sereno, se notaba la preocupación que tenia por Midoriya, ya que de cierta forma lo ve como uno más de sus alumnos.

– … Nada de que preocuparse Nezu-san, como dije, solo me distraje en algo que pensaba, no es nada de que preocuparse. – No quería sonar grosero ante Nezu y sus preocupaciones, hablo de manera tranquil y sonrió un poco.

Nezu no estaba del todo convencido, pero lo dejo pasar, claro no le quitaría de su supervisión. Dejando esto de lado, Nezu le pidió que le hablara de su Quirk, con un suspiro de resignación Izuku comenzó a hablar de su Quirk de como funciona y sus limitaciones, pero no todas hay cosas que debía aun mantener para si mismo y que nadie debe saber, no con tan poco tiempo de conocerse… los detalles en si eran curiosos para Nezu y mas el hecho de algo que no había visto hasta ahora. Era bastante sorprendente para Nezu el poder crear materiales preciosos auténticos, hasta ahora y en su basto conocimiento, los humanos no pueden hacer eso o no de manera genuina, ha visto personas y héroes con habilidades idénticas a la del joven Midoriya, pero nada así, no hay certeza de que Midoriya este diciendo la verdad, pero no ve motivos por los cuales el le tenga que mentir o engañar, El beneficio de la duda juega mucho en su decisión sobre Midoriya.

Le pidió que le demostrara su Quirk, mientras él esté presente, Midoriya no tendría de que preocuparse, Con un simple asentamiento por parte de él puso sus manos en la arena y lo siguiente que be es una columna verde casi de dos metros sumergiendo de la arena, cuando Nezu se acerca para verlo mejor, en efecto era esmeralda… genuina.

– Estoy si palabras, un uso apropiado de este tipo de Quirk y podrá… – El tono animado de Nezu se corta de repente.

– Para que los demás hagan dinero. – Sonaba sombrío, distante, cuando Nezu lo vio, él miraba el suelo.

Nezu se quedo perplejo, como una sugerencia así saldría de alguien que quiere ser un héroe. – Joven Midoriya, ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – Estaba intrigado por la selección de palabras del chico.

– … Porque ya lo he visto y ya fui usado para ese fin. – Nezu noto algo en el joven Midoriya… Miedo, angustia, temor… odio.

– … ¿Gustas hablar de ello? –

Negó, solo cuatro personas saben sobre lo que ha pasado y dos de esas personas son los culpables.

Nezu no presiono sobre el tema, solo se acerco al chico para poder calmarlo, todos tienen sus secretos y demonios, los de este chico están relacionados con su Quirk, no sabe las circunstancias a las cuales le llevo a este estado, pero será mejor dejar todo a su tiempo.

Tras calmarse la pregunta ¿Quieres continuar? Por parte de Nezu se hizo presente, Midoriya asentido, no se echaría para atrás por este problema, no otra vez. Con ello iniciaron el entrenamiento, los pilares comenzaron a surgir del suelo uno tras otro, casi de dos metros de alto, Nezu miraba la manera atenta a los movimientos de Midoriya, si bien le pareció algo curioso la manera de creación. El contacto era prioritario eso era claro, pero la manera en la cual decidir el tipo del extremo superior, puede ver las maneras en las cuales pueden ayudar, usar pilares para hacer un punto de apoyo para edifico con estructuras delicadas, desbordes de tierra o avalanchas, y por parte del combate pueden ser efectivos y de manera balanceada en ataque y defensa, las posibilidades pueden ser varias, pero todo eso depende del desarrollo del chico y en su Quirk.

Midoriya no sabía por qué Nezu le pidió que parar ya que no ha demostrado todo lo de su Quirk, cuando se acercó a él, la pregunta no se hizo esperar. Nezu le explico que, lo que ha visto hasta ahora le era suficiente y podrá contratar a algunas personas que le ayuden a desarrollar ese Quirk su yo. Por el resto del día lo aprovechara para entrenar otro poco o limpiara el resto de la playa y luego este se retiró debido a unos asuntos importantes de su escuela, Midoriya no sabia que decir, si llegaron a tocar l tema de mejorar con su Quirk ¿Por qué terminar a hora?

– ¡Principal Nezu espere! – Fue tras Nezu, el cual se detuvo y miro nueva mente a Midori, teniendo toda su atención. – Tengo algo que decir… no, es mejor si solo muestro. –

Nuevamente Nezu se sintió intrigado por las acciones del chico y estas eran bastantes… desconcertante ya que Midoriya retrocedió algunos pasos y levanto sus mangas, mostrando el brazo cubierto por un tipo de malla o prenda, puedo escuchar sus respiros se hacían mas profundo y como su rostro tomaba una expresión de concentración mientras sujetaba dicha prenda con fuerza que fue retirando poco a poco y en cuestión de segundos… vio algo que lo dejo perplejo.

– Pido disculpas por no decirlo… pero debo estar seguro. –

– " _¿Seguro de que?_ " – Era lo que se preguntaba a si mismo, esto daba un cambio rotundo a sus planes.

Las posibilidades aumentaron, ahora tenia que contactar mas personas, pero esto solo le hace emocionar más, este chico sin duda puede ser un héroe, esos pensamientos que lo acongojan y aterran son piedras en el camino, pero tiene plena confianza en las que él las superara.

:::

El día siguiente era fin de semana, con ello Midoriya aprovechaba para ir mas temprano y adelantar con la limpieza lo mas que se pueda, si puede decir Lesh a tenido suerte de acompañarlo, para el es conseguir buenos materiales de manera económica. Hoy no fue diferente de esos fines de semana en las cuales el pequeño niño lo acompaña.

– ¿Ya te retiras Lesh? – El niño asiente a la pregunta por Midoriya. – Sabes que no me agrada que tu solo te vallas solo. – El niño señala una de las maquinas que el mismo creo. – No, tu maquina no cuenta como acompañante. – El niño solo encogió los hombros. Midoriya solo suspiro cansado, es algo que le molesta del chico, es muy despreocupado y esta vez tuvo suerte de atraparlo infraganti mientras se retiraba. Ya hubo casos en las que Lesh se fue sin avisar en cualquier momento, cuando este se disponía a ir con él, pero cuando regreso su vista Asia Lesh, este ya se había ido. – ¡Joder Lesh, mínimo ten la decencia de decir adiós! –

Luego se las arreglaría con ese chico, no es la primera vez que se va cuando menos se lo esperen, Midoriya sabía que llegaría a salvo al orfanato, ha ido a la biblioteca de la ciudad varias veces, así que sabe como regresar a casa seguro, pero eso, no quita el hecho de que Lesh aun es un niño y aun no tenia suficiente edad para irse solo por las calles.

Los avances eran estándares, ya había un montón bastante grande, en un camión de reciclaje, seria mas grande, pero Lesh se llevo bastante esta vez, cuando Nezu llego y como siempre le alegra ver la dedicación del Midoriya, ya que al ver el esfuerzo que pone es ejemplar.

– Buenos días Joven Midoriya. – Interrumpió al chico acercándose el solo, algo que le causo intriga al chico.

– Buenos días principal Nezu, veo que hoy llego solo. –

El principal solo rio tras esas palabras. – No lo estoy joven Midoriya, hoy la persona que viene para ayudarte, tardara un poco, así que ten paciencia. Bien iniciemos con el repaso de estudios. – Nezu junto sus manos y comenzaron con la rutina habitual.

Con la aceptación de Nezu en base a los conocimientos de Midoriya, este le pide que pare de limpiar y caliente sus, ya que hoy sería un día muy laborioso. Midoriya hizo lo pedido, aun que el ya lleva bastante tiempo calentando, para ser especifico desde las 5:00 de la madrugada.

El calentamiento y una pequeña sesión de trote fueron hechas durante media hora hasta que…

– Ho, veo que llegaste, lamento molestarte Togata-kun –

– No hay problema, Sir. Nezu, me alegro de poder ayudarlo. –

– Me alegra escucharlo, tengo una pregunta para ti Togata-kun ¿Cree que aquel joven sea capaz? – Señalo hacia una donde se encontraba Midoriya.

Togata, al seguir donde señalaba Nezu y ver a Midoriya, no pudo sentir otra cosa satisfacción y orgullo, ayudar a alguien para que tome un mejor camino en la vida era grato y más, era el hecho de que el principal Nezu, es la persona que ayude al chico vigilante.

– ¡Oyee~! ¡Chico vigilante! –

Al escuchar eso Midoriya se asusta y gira a donde lo llaman, la sorpresa no la pudo expresar, debido a que… este tropezó y callo en la arena. – " _Diablos_ " – pensó por este pequeño inconveniente.

Nezu y Togata miraron esto y fueron a auxiliarle.

– ¿Estas bien? –

– Si, solo algo de arena en la ropa. – Sacudió sus ropas para así quitarse la arena.

– Togata-kun ¿Ha que se refería con 'vigilante'? – Esto era bastante sospechoso para Nezu, sabiendo muy bien como es tomado los vigilantes en esta era de héroes.

Midoriya sintió como su alma lo abandonaba, nadie tenia que saber sobre sus asuntos como vigilante y Lumillon puede causar un gran alborota, por la descubierta facilidad de decir las cosas más secretas.

– Ho, es por su trabajo, tiene que cuidar a sus compañeras, así que las tiene vigiladas. –

Una pausa.

– " _¿He?_ " – La confusión estaba dominando a Midoriya.

– Ya veo, es bueno ver por la seguridad de los compañeros de trabajo, pero Togata-kun, espero que sepas escoger tus palabras, las personas pueden mal entenderlas. –

– Esta Bien Principal Nezu, lo lamento. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin quitar la sonrisa en rostro.

El único que no comprendía lo que pasaba aquí era Midoriya.

– Esperen ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

– Me alegra que preguntes joven Midoriya, este chico es uno de mis estudiantes, Togata Mirio de segundo año, el estará encargado de los combates reales. –

– ¿Reales? ¿a que se refiere? –

– Déjame te explico, yo y tu tendremos batallas de simulación, en otras palabras, seré un 'villano' el cual debes derrotar, usando tus conocimientos, técnicas y sobre todo el manejo de tu Quirk. –

– En otras palabras, combatir con todo lo aprendido. –

– Exactamente y Togata-kun esta dispuesto a ayudarte. –

– Okey… entiendo lo del 'usar lo que he aprendido', pero esto ¿cómo me ayudara con el desarrollo de mi Quirk? –

– Para que lo uses de manera continua. – Nezu tomo un porte más serio, mientras se tornaba inexpresivo. – Una de las cosas que vi mientras me demostrabas tu Quirk, es la falta de uso, haciendo que tus tiempos y limites sea cortos, además está la otra cuestión que me mostraste. El propósito de estos combates será que mejores y que esos limites ya no sean tan cortos. –

Ahora veía mejor el punto de esto, y de cierta manera se sentía mas tranquilo. Ya aclarado los motivos de estas practicas fueron directos al combate. Midoriya, ya sabia del Quirk de Lumillon y él el su yo, pero tenia aun tenia algo de ventaja, tantas palizas dadas por parte de Akiyama-san, además de sus técnicas de combate, así que tiene oportunidad de ganar, tras el bajar del brazo de Nezu, el combate inicio.

Togata fue el primero en moverse con un ataque frontal, al ver esto Midoriya al so un muro, era lo bastante alto para que no pueda saltarlo, la posibilidad de que lo atraviese es altas así que contaba con ello, esperaba a que pasara y recibirlo con un pilar que lo lanzaría des del suelo, pero… nada paso, el no apareció.

– Pero qué demonios ¿Dónde está? –

– Detrás de ti chico vigilante. – La voz de Togata sonó tras de Midoriya, el reacciono rápido y está dispuesto a atacar a Lumillon, pero la sorpresa…

– ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! ¡Amigo tu ropa! – Lumillon estaba denudo, tras ver… su hombría, el desvió la mirada, cosa que aprovecho Togata y arremeter con un potente golpe en el estómago de Midoriya.

– Primera regla de un combate, nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente. – Dicto, antes de arremeter con una patada de carro y derribar a Midoriya.

El dolor era bastante, no al mismo nivel que Akiyama-san, pero dolían, ahora ve el cielo, mientras daba respiraciones pesadas por perder el aire, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo tenia bien, pero combatir con su Quirk era otra cosa. Cuando hacia de vigilante, sus funciones principales eran de crear paredes para evitar daño hacia los ciudadanos o hacer pequeñas cosas, ahora que hace retrospectiva de las cosas que hacía, la mayoría era asegurar a los civiles e impedir paso a los villanos y huir, nada más, ahora ve la gran brecha que estaba ante él.

Tras recuperarse, el pidió que continuaran y la mirada de Lumillon, se llenó de determinación, y con ello, los combates, se reinaron nueva mente.

Ahora Midoriya sabia lo lejos que estaba y ahora tenía que esforzarse más de la cuenta, su Quirk puede ser usado para combate, solo era cuestión de que pensara una estrategia mejor, para futuros combates, esto, ya no es por orgullo o algo banal, ahora tenia mas importancia, el camino de un héroe se hizo mas largo, pero eso no lo detendrá, sintió como se embozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba emocionado.


	6. Chapter 6

:::

00

:::

Esto me costó, bastante, no negare que tendré que usar cosas del manga, pero siendo honesto, quiero que sean diferente a como esta y pensar algo que difiera o que se parezca no es tan sencillo como creía, estuve re haciendo la parte del examen como unas tres veces, siendo de dos mil palabras mas o menos esa parte, dando el total de seis mil palabra en la parte del examen y superando mi ya acostumbrado siete mil palabras… pero bueno, que se le va hacer, si no te gusta lo haces varias veces hasta que te guste. Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que les guste la lectura y como se dice en Yuuei **¡Plus Ultraaaa!**

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)- Vista/narrativa del personaje.

– ¿Entonces quieres ser un héroe? – Dialogo de personajes.

– [ _Creo que exagera bastante_ ] – Pensamientos del personaje. (cambio)

((Salón 1-A)) Cambio de lugar o escenario.

¡BOOOMM!* Efecto de sonido.

 _:::888:::888::: Inicio/final de la explicación de Quirk de Present Mic._

 **Todos los personajes y derechos de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

:::

00

 **Capítulo 6: Pausa, Examen, Deber.**

00

:::

* * *

El sonar de las criaturas de la noche se hacia presente ese día, era un buen momento para descansar, pero ese no era el caso para Midoriya, y el mismo puede apostar a que no es el único, razones no le hacían falta por quedarse despierto siendo mas de media noche, aproximada mente el examen iniciara en ocho horas, cinco conociéndose a si mismo, queriendo estar preparado para ese examen. No se tenía que presionar y ponerse nervioso, pero no podía evitarlo, sus emociones era un completo remolino de caos, estaba emocionado, en el fondo de su ser quiere entrar en esa escuela, de verdad quiere estar en ella, pero, por otro lado, su ser le decía que desistiera, que era un vil engaño tanto para el como para el mundo. Había muchas cosas en las cuales pensaba, desde sus preocupaciones hasta si tiene suficientes minas para su lápiz, ese examen era sin duda un martirio.

– ¿No puedes dormir? – se escuchaba cansada aquella voz.

– No. Deberías saberlo. – Respondió sin más, ya sea por el cansancio que tenía o por la poca importancia que le daba a esa voz.

– Por mala suerte mía, yo no duermo si tu no duermes. – Estaba molesta por ese maldito hecho.

– Eres una voz imaginaria en mi cabeza, tu no duermes. –

–  No existe una regla que me impida dormir. –

– Porque no hay necedad de que la voz que tú mismo haces duerman, la gente prefiere callarlas con píldoras. – Tomo un pequeño frasco de plástico. Estaba vacío, hoy en día solo contiene aire.

– Como tú… en el pasado. – Mas un reproche que una verdad.

Se quedo callado… el pasado jamás fue un buen recuerdo, solo un sabor amargo en su vida, uno amargo y asqueroso en su vida. Suspiro por recordar el pasado, por que ese tema siempre salía a flote cuando habla con esa voz.

– Si… exactamente como yo… pero ya no… eres aun la voz que solo quiere atormentarme, hacerme hablar o hacerme sentir triste, incluso que me motiva – por un momento pensó que era hasta irónico – pero ya no eres aquella voz que me obliga hacer algo que me aterra mas que nada. – Sentía una gran oleada de frio correr por su cuerpo, podía sentir como su sangre se convertía un cubo de hielo, con un sabor de hierro oxidado.

– Dejaste muchas cosas enterradas aquí dentro Midoriya. – Refiriendo se a la cabeza de Izuku. – Incluso el porque de mi existencia… eres extraño, pero como dijiste antes te motivo a veces, así que también soy extraña. – valga la redundancia. – Solo piensa en lo que vas a obtener y la importancia que le des, será lo que defina tu futuro. –

– Tienes razón. – Aunque la idea de admitirlo se sintió como comer un dulce de broma con sabor a ajo.

– Siempre la tuve. – Sonaba arrogante. – En fin, lárgate a dormir, no quiero seguir despierto. –

– De nuevo, tu no necesitas dormir, eres una voz en mi cabeza. – recalco el hecho.

– ¿Enserió volveremos a hablar sobre esto? – Lo ultimo que quiere hacer es discutir su existencia.

Sonrió, era divertido molestar a la voz de vez en cuando, aun que sabe que se las cobrará en otro momento y no será nada amable.

Pasaron otros diez minutos sin poder conciliar el sueño, su cabeza se sentía un tanto más ligero, pero aun había cosas de las cuales tenia que pensar, el día de ayer lo dejo pensar mucho y meterlo en la duda.

::

:

((27 horas antes del examen de admisión))

El ultimo día de practica antes del examen, no puede negar que esta nervioso en esos momentos, aun faltaba bastante para el examen, pero ¿Qué te asegura que estés bien? Nada, esa es la respuesta, absoluta mente nada te asegura que estarás bien, no importa las horas de entrenamiento con Nezu, las horas de estudio arduo y tormentosos con la Sra. Fujioka y las sesiones de combate y dolor en los huesos con Akiyama-san. Todo se puede ir a la basura en cuestión de minutos.

Midoriya miraba el horizonte, mientras que los primeros rayos de sol aparecían, por un motivo despertó mas temprano que lo usual, talvez sea la emoción por día siguiente, todo lo hecho será puesto en prueba, se sentía inseguro por su Quirk si bien, pudo mejorar bastante. La distancia de su rango de creación creció, al igual que el tamaño, duración y grosor de los pilares, ahora podía crear pilares en movimiento (aunque era bastante difícil calcular la zona donde crezca del pilar) y sobre todo, su límite, mejoro consideradamente, no sabia si ese aspecto se podía mejorar, aunque nunca desarrollo su Quirk hasta el límite, ha llegado a ese límite, pero jamás forzarlo a que aumente, siempre pensó que este quirqui no se puede mejorar y valla que se equivocó.

Sin notarlo ya había iniciando a calentar para lo que viene el día de hoy, se preguntaba que vería con Sr. Nezu y con Lemillon, posible mente era mejorar más su Quirk, aun que demostró progresos prometedores, faltaba bastante para decir que era un Quirk al 100% de sus capacidades, si tuviera que describir el estado actual de su Quirk seria que esta a un 21% de su capacidad, si lo usa con moderación, pero si lo usa por puro impulso solo diría que esta a un 8% de su capacidad, tendrá que meditar y planear bien sus estrategias.

Ya había dado una vuelta de trote ligero en la playa y se dedicaba a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, hasta que fue interrumpido.

– Siempre me agrado tu iniciativa joven Midoriya. – Se escucho a la distancia y cuando Midoriya miro, pudo ver a Nezu, en el hombro de un hombre con traje.

– Gracias, aunque solo hago calentamiento. –

– Siendo calentamiento o no, demuestras ambición Midoriya, y cuando tenemos ambición por nuestros sueños, trabajamos el doble para seguir subiendo, eso ya es más que sucinte para un pequeño alago. – Estaba contento por los avances de su 'estudiante' y el compromiso que le a dado a su plan de entrenamiento y estudio.

– Gracias. – No quería reprochar ante eso, ya que tenía razón, su avances físicos y académicos. – ¿Qué aremos hoy Sr. Nezu? –

Nezu sonrió un poco ante la pregunta de Midoriya. – Lo que aremos hoy Joven Midoriya, será: … Tomarse un descanso. – Junto sus manos en esto último.

Midoriya se quedó mirando Nezu por un rato, tratando de procesar lo que ha dicho.

– ¿He? – No lo iba a negar, estaba confundido.

– Veras Joven Midoriya, has trabajado durante estos diez meses sin descanso alguno, si no descansas lo apropiado será contra producente para tu salud, esa es la principal razón por la cual pongo un alto. Lo segundo, mañana será tu examen de admisión. Debes estar lo suficiente mente descansado para lo que se te presente, tanto mental como física. – Se explico.

Por un lado, lo entendía, ¿cuántas veces le han hecho advertencias por esforzarse demasiado? Las bastantes para olvidar el número, pero por el otro sentía que le hacía falta mejorar más, tal vez sea la preocupación que tenía, pero no quiere arruinar esto.

El silencio de Midoriya no era una buena señal para Nezu, conocía a la gente que quiere dar todo y más, algunos han llegado a sobre pasarlos hasta que sus cuerpos no pueden mas y Midoriya no era la excepción.

– Bueno eso es por mi parte mi parte. – Al hablar llamo la intención de Midoriya y cuando el chico lo miro solo resoplo. – Lo que hagas hoy es tu decisión, entrenar, estudiar o simple mente no hacer nada… solo te deceso la mejor de las suertes en tu examen. – Se retiraron los dos dejando a Midoriya solo en la playa Dagobah.

::

:

La idea de descansar era un pensamiento que casi no cruzaba la mente de Midoriya, estar ayudando en el orfanato, su trabajo y las labores escolares, lo mantenían ocupado lo bastante tiempo para casi no dejarle tiempo para si mismo, aun que esto no le molestaba, puede decir que era alguien que se aburria de estar quieto, cuando tenía tiempo para si, por lo general lo gastaba leyendo un libro o manga, pero nunca en su habitación, caminaba por los pasillos, muchos de los niños del orfanato se reían de él cuándo chocaba contra una pared, ahora solo lo espectan, esperando cuando y donde va a chocar.

Si en esos momentos llevara un libro o manga, los choques contra la gente y la pared ya serian in numerables, la playa Dagobah estaba por camino en el centro de la ciudad, y por que no aprovechar y pasar a su trabajo. No le molestaba pasar de ves en cuando ya sea para beber algo, estudiar o simple mente apoyar en lo que se necesite, aunque eso sí, le gustaría traer su uniforme consigo.

Llego a ese viejo establecimiento que por fuera parece desde hace más de una era, completa mente lo contrario que daba en el interior, un local completa mente renovado, aun tenían el aire de época victoriana, aun que se tornaba en un lugar donde los jóvenes de la era actual disfrutaban, pero en días tranquilos era un lugar agradable para perder el tiempo o relajar justo lo que necesita hoy.

– Con permiso. – Entro sin preocupación, ese lugar se puede decir que es su segundo hogar.

– ¡He! Midoriya-sempai ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? – No era del todo raro para Kasumi ver a Midoriya en el trabajo tan temprano, pero con sus estudios para ingresar a la escuela que el quería le ocupaban tiempo era raro verlo ahora.

– Llego nuestro salvador. – Celebro Mami que estaba detrás de la barra.

– Hola chicas, sé que es temprano, pero, al parecer tengo el día libre por hoy y decidí darme una vuelta. – Estaba tranquilo, estar con personas que considera sus amigos.

– Es bueno que tengas consideración, ahora be atrás, llego mercancía y no podemos cargarla. –

– ¿Qué paso con Nagano-san? –

– Cuentas. – Hablaron las dos simultanea mente.

Midoriya suspiro, era sabido que su jefe era alguien dedicado, pero su talón de Aquiles es cuando se presenta para pagar sus cuentas del negocio, ya sea por un complot del universo, pero las cuentas de los gastos no salían de una u otra manera y todo eso pasa por que Nagano confunde los documentos.

Dejo las penurias de su jefe, fue a la parte de atrás y ayudar a sus compañeras del trabajo, para su sorpresa eran cajas con los granos de café que usaban, se suponía que esto llegaba el próximo martes. Sin pensar mucho en detalles técnicos, comenzó a almacenar esas cajas.

:

El tiempo requerido para eso solo fue máximo de dos horas, ahora solo se encontraba dentro del negocio mientras disfrutaba de un batido de frutas proporcionado por Kasumi por mi la ayuda fuera de horas de trabajo.

– Midoriya. Me sorprende un poco de ti que estés descansando ¿A qué se debe? –

– Para ser precios, mañana será el examen, el cual me he estado preparado. –

– Así que mañana es ese dichoso examen. Je, tenerte sentado en ese lugar al fin cobrara sus frutos. – Mami señalo una mesa que se encontraba junto a las ventanas.

– Fue bueno ver cómo te esforzabas Midoriya-sempai, temía que no decidieras continuar. – Aun que su tono alegre, se notaba la preocupación que tenía.

– Bueno, muchas personas me ayudaron para este momento. – Las mira a las dos, lo cual ambas sonríen, ya que se réferi a ellas y otras personas. – No quiero fallar.

»La persona que me ayuda a entrenar, me dijo que descansara por el día de hoy, para estar listo mañana. –

– Tiene razón, mañana será un día duro para ti sempai. – Señalo el hecho Kasumi.

– Me resulta difícil ver a Midoriya no haciendo nada. – Se burlo Mami.

– Oye, si sabes que estoy aquí ¿verdad? – Respondió este un poco irritado.

– Lo sé, pero tú siempre te estas moviendo, creo que el único momento en el cual tu te quedas quieto es cuando te quedas dormido. –

Midoriya solo pudo rodar sus ojos ya cansado por el tema, no le era sorpresa que Mami lo usara como tema de conversación y la verdad ya estaba cansado de replegarle sobre eso.

::

:

Al final, llego al orfanato de Musufato, no es que tenía la intención de mantenerse lejos del por el día de hoy, miro su reloj, las diecisiete horas con veinte y un minutos, de verdad existían momentos en los cuales el no sentía el tiempo y de donde caminaba. En fin, entro a su hogar sin preocupación como era habitual recibía los saludos de los niños que corrían por el alrededor.

Su destino era normal o posible mente una manera de escapar del aburrimiento que tenía, tal vez sea ardua lo que ara, pero es mejor que estar sin hacer algo, además esto es una manera de estar listo para mañana. Toco un par de veces la puerta de la oficina de la Sra. Fujioka, sus lecciones de estudio iniciaran dentro de poco, pero le sorprendió que esta no abriera de momento, tal vez estaba ocupada.

– Sera mejor regresar en otro m… – Fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría, de ella salían una pareja de adultos que parecía asustado y detrás de ellos salía la Sra. Fujioka y Akiyama.

– Akiyama-san puede llevar a estas personas a la salida por favor. – Aun con el tono dulce de su voz, no puede esconder lo que verdad piensa.

Akiyama, solo asintió y puso sus manos en los hombros de ambas personas y con rumbo a la salida. Esta escena no era nueva, solo había una explicación para esto, padres no aptos para adoptar.

Una regla no oficial en el orfanato, si no eres apto para adoptar y te pones agresivo lo lamentaras, las personas a cargo pueden parecer amables, pero cuando se trata de la adopción dejan lo bueno y adorable de lado, y su lado profesional sale a la luz, las investigaciones son elaboradas y analizada meticulosamente, si el historial criminal o quejas esta en blanco pueden tenerlo fácil, pero con una sola demanda está clasificado como: "no apto" los chicos de este orfanato, en su mayoría, son chicos rescatados de padres agresivos y/o no tenían un entorno en aptas condiciones.

– Paso de nuevo. – Mas que una pregunta fue una confirmación.

– Lamentable mente… la gente no entiende que estos niños necesitan carillo y una familia. –

– … ¿Qué fue esta vez? –

– Problemas de ira, terapia de pareja y abuso, tanto del hombre como la mujer… ¿Qué necesitas Izuku-kun? – Su carácter tranquilo solo ocultaba, la frialdad y desagrado que tiene.

– Ahora no es importante Sra. Fujioka. – Se dio media vuelta, cuando estas cosas sucedían era mejor dejarla sola.

– Alto… – Ordeno. – Di que es Izuku-kun, aun puedo ayudar a uno de mis niños. –

Lo dudo, tal vez si esta disponible para los chicos del orfanato, pero nadie tenia el valor para interferir a la Sra. Fujioka. Midoriya lo sabía, igual Akiyama, la Sra. Fujioka es un lobo vestido de oveja y solo mostrara sus colmillos a aquellos que se metan con sus cachorros.

– Mañana es el día… quiero estar listo. – Hablo, no tenía motivos para ocultarlo.

– Bien. Entra Izuku-kun. – Entro a su oficina para ayudar a Midoriya.

:

No había pasado mucho desde que comenzaron, pero a diferencia de otros días, hoy era mas que un repaso de todo lo visto durante estos diez meses.

Esperaba una clase completamente exhaustiva y apta, pero no era algo que le molestara, aun tenia dudas de algunas cosas de los temas (temas de nivel universitario), pero no eran muy complejas. Su concentración debía estar en los ejercicios, redacciones y problemas que estaban enfrente de él, pero su mente tenia a la Sra. Fujioka como tema principal. De lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, respetaba a la Sra. Fujioka y está feliz porque fue alguien que lo cuido por lo que le quedaba de niñez y adolescencia, pero que este tipo de cosas pasen… es algo desalentador. Recordó de como el mismo le rogo que no le encontrara una nueva familia, ese día fue muy estresante para él, demasiado puede ser, no recuerda cuanto tiempo paso encondiéndose de los días cuando una pareja llegaba a adoptar a uno de los chicos… no quiere confiar en alguien más, no de nuevo…

– Izuku-kun… – Sus pensamientos fueron cortados, cuando vio a su actual "tutora" enfrente de él. – ¿se puede saber que pasa por su mente? –

– Yo… Lo siento, solo pensaba en lo de hace un momento y… –

– En lo que me pediste la primera vez que trataron de adoptarte. –

Un escalofrió de cuerpo completo, de como poco a poco se iba alterando y como su respiración iba acelerando. Han pasado mas de 7 años desde que llego y aun no puede superar eso… lamas lo superara… esos demonios aún siguen al asecho.

– N-no… bueno… s-si… si, eso estaba pensando. – La repentina tristeza, era algo que le preocupo a Fujioka. – Lo que paso ase unos momentos, me hacia recordar mis esfuerzos para que… gente como esos dos o… "ellos". – Aun que no a la vista era notable como se iba alterando y de cómo temblaba. – De como me esforzaba para evitarlo y y-y-yo no podía hasta que pedí ayuda… como ahora… todos… todos me la dieron… y yo…t-tengo miedo… mied-do de defraudarlos… no sé qué hacer con est… – No pudo terminar de hablar por los brazos que le rodeaban por el cuello, formando un gentil abrazo.

– Izuku-kun, pedir ayuda a los demás no es malo y no defraudaras a nadie, te quisimos ayudar por que tu nos as ayudado bastante y cuando quisiste hacer algo por ti, si tu no nos pedias ayudas te la hubiéramos dado de todas formas. Tal vez no sea quien, para hablar por todos, pero… soy feliz mientras tú lo seas y eso jamás cambiara mi pequeño. –

Negatividad una base para que alguien se desplome, pero ya no era el caso… de verdad estaba contento de tener la ayuda de sus conocidos y familia, y que se lo tengan que recordar era algo tanto frustrante como reconfortante, ya no estaba solo…

::

:

El tiempo siguió avanzando, aunque su sesión de estudios fue satisfactoria, no era de mucho tiempo, aun estaba el hecho de descansar, pero Midoriya aun pensaba que no era suficiente, así que fue a refinar sus técnicas de combate y para su suerte Akiyama estaba ahí.

Como si fuera natural la sesión inicio, pero esta vez era un poco más… suave, aun principio le pareció extraño, hasta donde él sabe, Akiyama no era de mano liviana cuando se refería al combate, aunque no era el caso ahora, mas bien seria mano dura, no daba un golpe lo suficiente mente fuerte para dejarte una lesión que requiere más de un día de tratamiento, sino golpes que requieren mas de una hora para que se curen. Esta conducta extraña de parte de uno de sus cuidadoras le daba todo el crédito al examen de mañana.

Cuando termino, recibió una bebida fría del repertorio privado de Akiyama, esto ya casi seria un milagro, muy pocos, escasos o casi ningún chico a recibido algo del repertorio privado de Akiyama.

– Suerte niño, da lo mejor de ti. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de regresar en su bebida deportiva.

Seguían los días que Akiyama sorprende a Midoriya, aun que era conocido que el día de su examen esta a menos de doce horas, de que ella sea la única que le dijo que llegaba tarde a sus prácticas, tal vez ella era la única que quería retocar lo últimos detalles de su forma de combate y aconsejarlo.

Ahora lo único que de verdad quiere es una ducha.

:::

::

:

Una palabra para el edificio enfrente suyo "Enorme" Sabia que Yuuei era grande, al ser una de las escuelas para héroes debía serlo, pero esto ya era otro nivel, se atrevería decir que esta al mismo nivel que un edificio de negocios o hasta más, los demás aspirantes pasaban de él y ingresaban, no le debe sorprender esa cantidad, pero no podía esconderlo, se sentía nervioso, esto era su sueño desde la niñez y ahora tendría la oportunidad de serlo… no, no tendrá la oportunidad… va a hacerlo.

– ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí Deku?! – Un gran estruendo provenía a sus espaldas.

Suspiro… Midoriya se levanto temprano para estar listo, pero entre todas las cosas que tenia que prevenir, era cruzarse con Bakugo, no es porque el tipo le da miedo o algo parecido, si no, para no tener que lidiar con sus gritos.

– Hola Bakugo. – Le daba poco interés a la presencia de su compañero de clases y no tenía el suficiente ánimo para hablar. – Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

– ¡No me vengas con mierdas Deku! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Su alto nivel de voz, llamo la atención de los demás estudiantes que estaban ingresando al edificio y de que le sujeto el cuello de su uniforme.

– Te recomiendo que bajes la voz, hagamos que no nos conocemos y solo nos preocupemos por nuestros asuntos, lo último que queremos sea que uno de los examinadores venga y nos genere problemas. – Hablo con calma y lo más lento posible, lo último que quería es ser el centro de atención y con Bakugo cerca era casi imposible… casi.

Bakugo solo pudo rechinar de sus dientes por la rabia, primero muerto que antes darle la razón a Deku, con frustración lo empujo y este término en el suelo.

– ¡Escúchame pequeño bastardo, terminare en lo más alto de este estúpido examen y una mierda Quirkles como tú, no me lo impedirá! – Vocifero y se fue.

Muchos de los alumnos, se hubieran ofendido por el nivel de arrogancia de aquel tipo, si no fuera el hecho de que alguien que no tiene un Quirk haga este examen, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Esto no le molesta a Midoriya, se había acostumbrado gracias a su clase, además el no era un Quirkles y hoy estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Estaba ya de rodillas listo para levantarse, o al menos eso era, hasta que vio una mano.

– ¿Estas bien? – Cuando alzo la mira, pudo ver a una chica de pelo castillo y mejillas algo rosadas.

– Si, gracias. – Acepto la ayuda aquella chica y se levantó.

– Ese chico sí que estaba enojado. – Miraba hacia el frente.

– ¿Chico? Oh~ te refieres a Bakugo, déjalo, ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos. – Se sacudía el poco polvo que tenía en su uniforme.

– Es malo escuchar eso. Sabes mis padres creen que: "Caerse puede ser un mal augurio." – Jugaba con su cabello por los nervios, cosa que noto Midoriya. – Lo lamento estoy algo nerviosa. –

– Tranquila, no eres la única y técnicamente no me caí, si no me arrojaron. –

– Eso me calma un poco. Lo lamento, pero, me tengo que ir, hasta luego y que tengas suerte. – Dijo ya a la distancia.

Midoriya se quedo con la palabra en la garganta, el a recibido tantas bendiciones, rezos y deseos de que lo logre, y ahora alguien que no conocía le dice buena suerte.

– [Es una chica agradable… No sé cómo se llama.] – Una gota de sudor salió por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, por olvidar preguntarle su nombre.

Ignorando los murmullos de los demás decidió ingresar a la escuela, no tenía tiempo que perder afuera.

El auditorio no se quedaba corto, era lo bastante grande como para recientas personas y un escenario con podio, era sorprendente a simple vista, pudo ver como algunos de los demás chicos ya estaban en sus asientos.

– [¿Dónde estará?] – Había buscado por el resto de las filas de y sin suerte no encuentra el su asiento designado.

– ¿Disculpa? – Toco el hombro de Midoriya un par de veces para llamar su atención, lo cual logro. – ¿Sabes donde se encuentra esta sección? Tengo algo de tiempo buscándolo, pero no lo encuentro. –

– Déjame ver. – Reviso la nota de asignación del chico y para la fortuna de este, sabe donde esta. – Claro esta en la parte superior del lado derecho. –

– Gracias. –

– He, ¿tú sabes donde esta este lugar? – Muestra su nota.

El chico mira y lo medita un poco.

– Ya, vez a aquel chico, ese es el lugar. Hasta luego y gracias. –

– Igual mente. –

Ya con algo mas de calma fue a su asiento, si tenía duda de cómo será el examen (escrito y practico) Tenia los conocimientos que le dio la Sra. Fujioka y las técnicas de combate de Akiyama, sin contar con todo el entrenamiento físico y de combate por parte de Nezu. Aun con eso no se sentía confiado o que esto era un pase sencillo, se esperaba algo mucho más difícil o algo que superaba por mucho a sus preparaciones.

Miraba a su alrededor, aun faltaba unos pocos minutos para que la conferencia iniciara. Los chicos que estaban a lado dos polos opuestos a su izquierda estaba un chico un poco mas alto que el, cabello azul oscuro y lente, estaba completamente recto y sus manos en el escritorio, casi como un robot… o es un robot, Midoriya no podía deducirlo. A su derecha un chico castaño recargado sobre el escritorio, no podía identificar sus rasgos por sus brazos que cubrían su rostro, solo podía escuchar su respiración debajo de ese suéter deportivo con capucha.

– [¿Esta durmiendo?] – Las cosas nuevas no paraban de aparecer.

No sabia que decir o que opinar, así que mejor guardo silencio, tal vez era alguien que estudio a altas horas de la noche y perdió horas de sueño.

:

– ¡BIENVENIDOS A MI PROGRAMA EN VIVO! ¡QUE TODO EL MUNDO DIGA HEEEY! – Con estridente emoción por parte del héroe Present Mic, el cual espero la contestación de los alumnos, los cuales se quedaron callados.

Midoriya solo vio al chico que estaba dormido a su lado, o al menos eso era hasta que Present Mic hablo.

– ¡DIJE HEEEY! – Nueva mente algunos todos se quedaron. – He~, un grupo de aguafiestas. – Se froto la nuca por la nula participación de los chicos. – ¡COMO SEA! ¡LES EXPLICARE COMO SERÁ SU EXAMEN, CHICOS! ¡¿ARE YOU READY?! – Nueva mente recobro su animo y comenzó con su labor.

Hasta donde escuchaba Midoriya y entendía era una carrera, pero no hasta llegar a una meta, sino de conseguir puntos, una casa del tesoro se le puede comparar y aquel que sea "el ganador" tiene su pase asegurado a Yuuei, también contarían el top 10 de los mejores alumnos.

Desconocía el método de evaluación de los examinadores de Yuuei, así que se hacia la idea de que seria del cincuenta porciento seria del escrito y cincuenta por ciento del practico.

– Mmm… Solo muestra tres ¿No eran cuatro? – No pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta, pero esta duda era algo que le desconcentro, hasta donde él sabe del folleto que se le proporciono, el examen práctico consistía en un ejercicio mencionado por la escuela en el día del examen y este tendría cuatro obstáculos.

Esta duda era algo que lo dejaba algo inseguro, o era algo que se paso de largo por parte de las oficinas de Yuuei o es algo intencional. Hubiera preguntado, pero no quería interrumpir.

A su lado izquierdo se levantó aquel chico rápidamente y alzo su mano lo más alto posible.

– Disculpe ¡¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?! – Todos le prestaron atención a aquel chico. – ¡En el Folleto se nos menciona que son cuatro tipos de villanos! ¡Yuuei debe sentirse avergonzado por este tipo de errores! ¡Todos aquí, vinimos para ser héroes! – La franqueza y seriedad con la que hablaba le daba una imagen un tanto atemorizante.

Midoriya tenia su vista fijada en él, pero luego mira a Presente Mic.

– [Ya que esto paro por un momento ¿Por qué no preguntar?] – La duda que se hacia en su cabeza, aun que vaga, Valia la pena la posible molestia o agradecimiento de los demás presentes. Levanto captando la atención de Present Mic. – Cómo dice mi compañero de exámenes. Yo también tuve esa duda y al igual que él, pensé que era un error, pero luego me dije: "si lo mencionaron, debe ser por una razón" ¿Puede aclarar esa duda Presente Mic? Se lo agradeceríamos y lamentamos interrumpirlo. –

– ¡OKEY, OKEY! ¡SE LO AGRADECEMOS EXAMINADO 7111 Y EXAMINADO 7110! –

Luego de esa interrupción se aclaro la duda. El ultimo robot era una fosa. Esta tenía un valor de cero puntos, así que no Valia mucho la pena enfrentarse a él. Eso era todo de parte de Present Mic, se despidió dando el lema de la escuela misma.

– Plus ultra… – Repitió Midoriya, esperanzado. Esto es lo que quería, algo que no quiere abandonar, no de nuevo.

::

:

Un grupo de chicos estaba fuera de una de las imitaciones de ciudades que se les menciono, en este grupo estaba Midoriya, mirando por todos lados y tratándose de calmar.

Si puede decir algo del examen escrito, era algo sencillo, no puede decir que fue el primero ya que había otros dos auditorios con chicos, para este examen. Aun que puede agradecer a la Sra. Fujioka por las múltiples clases de asesoramiento a nivel universitario que le impartió.

Pudo ver a los demás Examinados y parecían confiados uno que otra tenía nervios, pero no eran muy exagerados, algo mas de lo que se percato fue el hecho de que Bakugo no estaba con ellos. Midoriya se sintió más relajado, lo último que quería era tener una discusión/pelea con el chico explosivo.

Su visión aun seguía entre las personas ¿si esto servia para algo? Midoriya Lo maldecía, podía ver barias personas mostrando sus Quirks y algunos eran mejores que el suyo, campos eléctricos, creación de figuras y otros del tipo mutante, además él no estaba a su nivel.

Estaba contento por los avances con su Quirk, podía llegar a mas y ya no tenia que sufrir de tantos efectos adversos, pero diez meses no superaban a toda una vida de entrenamiento de prueba y error, aun si recibe la ayuda de mas de un profesional, era imposible tener el mismo nivel que los demás.

Si visión seguía, hasta que dio a una cabellera que reconoció al momento. Era la chica que le ayudo esta mañana, una parte de él se sentía algo mal por no conocerse más, era agradable y parecía ser buena persona.

– [Tal vez debería hablarle.] – La idea no le sonaba de todo mal, aunque en estos momentos es una competidora para un puesto en Yuuei, nadie puede decir que no está permitido conocerse.

Dio sus pasos hacia la chica, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que sintió una mano en su hombro, al darse vuelta puedo ver al chico que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

– Detente ahí compañero, ¿No iras a causarle problemas a los demás? – Era serio, tanto su expresión como su voz.

– Primero: te pido por favor que me sueltes y segundo: Creo que lo mal interpretaste. No tengo la intención y/o la necesidad de hacer eso, solo iba a hablar con alguien que me encontré esta mañana. – Nuevamente, sintió su rutina "de cómo tratar con Bakugo" El cual se resumía en estar tranquilo y hablar lo mas claro posible.

Como se le fue pedido, el chico lo soltó, aun cuando dejo clara sus intenciones de no entorpecer a los demás, en base a sus palabras: "No tiene la necesidad" y sus motivos por el cual acercarse a los demás o esa persona que conoció.

– Esta bien, tú eras el chico que estaba junto mío ¿no? –

– Si, soy yo ¿tienes algo que tratar conmigo? – No quería sonar grosero, los mal entendidos, siempre dejaban una mal primera impresión.

– Escuche algo de los demás sobre ti, que eras un Quirkles. – Mas que interesado, era para confirmarlo.

– Así que los rumores llegaron hasta aquí. – Suspiro cansado, el tema de su Quirk era un fastidio. – Siendo honesto, no me veo con la responsabilidad de desmentir o confirmar ese hecho. ¿Tú lo crees? –

– No. – Respondió rápida mente y firme. – Aunque, en el reglamento, no está estipulado que una persona "sin Quirk" no tiene derecho a aplicar un examen para ser héroe. Es un tanto desorientan te y a la vez un tanto imprudente. –

Midoriya, sabia de lo que hablaba ese chico, no existía una norma para impedir que alguien sin un Quirk aplique para este tipo de exámenes, pero la sociedad lo consideraría algo demasiado arriesgado o incluso suicidio, pero eso no le importaba a Midoriya, la gente tiene derecho de como formar/terminar su vida como plazca, aun que hay casos donde esas palabras no se aplican.

– No niego que se considere una locura, pero no es nada imposi… –

– ¡INICIEEEEEEN! – La voz estridente de Present Mic sonó por el aire, dejando desconcertando a los demás.

– ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! ¡NO EXISTE EL TIEMPO PARA PREPARARSE EN UN COMBATE DE VERDAD! –

Como si su vida dependiera de ello todos comenzaron a correr asía el interior de la "ciudad"

La meta era clara en todos los que estaban en ese lugar, lograr la mayor cantidad de puntos, para poder estar en la mejor escuela de héroes y en el departamento deseado, el departamento de héroes.

Midoriya veía su meta, pero había algo más en esa línea de llegada, para esta larga y dura carrera, ahora estaba en el tramo más difícil de todos, no podía fallar ahora.

:

La idea de pelear contra robots, calmaba en su mayoría a Midoriya, no se veía a si mismo peleando contra alguien por un puesto de la escuela, además este tipo de combatiente le da la libertad de pelear enserio y no contenerse, pero había algo que el mismo ignoraba… eso robots, son de Yuuei.

El primer encuentro no fue del todo agradable, que algo aparezca enfrente de tu cara y te diga que te tiene como un objetivo y que te matara no es muy agradable. Tanto fue el disgusto que un pilar de esmeralda lo atravesó por el pecho.

– Okey… eso es un punto. – No estaba seguro si esa era la reacción correcta, pero dejo eso de lado.

El examen no tenia mucho que comenzó, pero podía ver a varios destrozando a varios robots, su Quirk sirve para el combate, si, pero el sabia que aun le faltaba, uno de los detalles de su Quirk, era que la creación de esmeralda era una fracción más tardía si él lo creaba desde la suela de los pies y eso le a costado. Era una competencia, los amigos aquí no valen, así que robar el punto o puntos era una opción muy conveniente, pero eso solo para los demás, el era la victima mas usual. Destruir uno de un golpe fue pura suerte, pero ahora mas complejo, aun con el tramo final del pilar es de punta, no lo acaba de inmediato lo deja en las ultimas y esto era aprovechado por los demás, rematarlo y llevarse el punto.

:

Midoriya seguía en su búsqueda de mas robots, pero para su infortunio, no encontraba más, solo ha podido obtener ocho puntos durante este corto tiempo, si bien el se a ganado parte de la culpa de su infortunio. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Es él al fin acabo, y algo de lo que más se caracteriza de él, es saltar y ayudar al quesea. Por una parte, se considera como un puto imbécil, ahora no es necesario salvarlos. Están aquí para ser héroes y es claro que ellos podrán con cosas así, si no pudieran no estarían aquí, déjalos y consigue mas puntos para conseguir un misero puesto en esa escuela…. Por el otro, era el que le hacia reconsiderar la idea de pelear por eso en su subconsciente y rendirse, nunca cambiara lo quiera o no, el lleva esta idea en la mente, no importa si tienes el Quirk mas fuerte de este universo, eres un humano y tendrás tus vulnerabilidades. Por eso los salvaba, por eso los ayudaba, si pudiera contar cuantos muros hizo para que protegieran a varios de los examinados del ataque de un robot, bueno serían los mismos puntos que lleva.

– [¡Diablos! ¿Dónde están los demás Robots? ... No puede terminar esto así.] – Se comenzaba a impacientar, entre el poco tiempo y la insuficiencia de puntos, lo dejaban con la soga al cuello y todo lo que ha hecho halla valido una mierda.

::

:

En otro lugar, donde se encuentra una gran cantidad de héroes actualmente, varios se encuentra viendo en unos monitores lo que ocurre durante este examen, entre ellos se encuentra Nezu mirando a cada unió, pero uno mas pendiente que el resto, podía ver al Joven Midoriya esforzándote en el examen, aunque su preocupación estaba al filo, no lo estaba del todo, las acciones son las que vale y hasta ahora a ganado buenos puntos de rescate y aun seguia ganado, el no daba preferencia a su protegido debe vía ser lo más imparcial posible, cosa que se le da bien.

– [Lo estás haciendo bien Midoriya, pero aún no es momento para relajarte.] – Se acerco al panel y acciono un botón.

::

:

El terreno comenzó a temblar, barios buscaban el proveniente de donde venia esos temblores.

Midoriya también lo hacía, él estaba acostumbrado a los temblores, su Quirk hacia surgir algunos, pero estos eran comparados al pasar de un camión sin carga. Pero estos son más fuertes, cuando sintió otra de aquellas ondas sísmicas, pudo saber que venían desde atrás.

– [¿Qué hace e…?] – La palabra se corto al momento, cuando vio aquel coloso mecánico.

Los edificios que estaban a su alrededor caían como un castillo de arena.

Las reacciones fueron variadas entre los que buscaban un lugar en Yuuei, asombro, miedo o se mantenían serenos ante él. Por lo que comento Present Mic, eso era una trampa para los estudiantes, no solo su valor era un total de cero puntos, sino este te quitaba varios puntos.

No era necesario pensarlo mucho, era correr y alejarse de aquella máquina.

Varios estudiantes pasaban de largo de Midoriya, que seguía mirando a aquella maquina catatónico.

– [¿De dónde sacan este tipo de cosas?] – Era lo único que pensaba, esto era más impresionante que tener varios escenarios que se parecen exactamente a una ciudad e incluso' se puede considerar.

Las palabras de los demás resonaban en su cabeza "Huyan", "Es el Punto cero", "No te quedes parado". Al final hizo caso de aquellas palabras y le dio la espalda a aquella máquina para si usar tosa la fuerza de sus piernas y salir corriendo de esa máquina.

– Owww. –

Era pequeño, lo suficiente que casi parecía un susurro, pero el lo escucho fuerte y claro. Sus pies se anclaron al piso, su visión se poso sobre su hombro. Ahí la vio, era la misma chica que le ayudo esta mañana, su pie estaba bajo de unos escombros.

La imagen del robot acercándose a ella y ella tratando de levantarse se quedo grabada en su cerebro.

Paso de nuevo, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón incrementando y como todo en su alrededor se hacía lento, solo podía estar concentrado entre la maquina mortal y la chica intercalando el orden de importancia.

– Caerse puede ser un mal augurio. – Esas simples palabras resonaron en su cabeza y activaron algo.

:

La mirada de terror en sus ojos era inconmensurable, el pie metálico que estaba sobre ella era algo de temer, todo el esfuerzo que había dado para este examen seria reducido a una mancha roja en el piso, su Quirk, aunque sea el correcto para esto, la inercia la terminaría aplastando de todas formas.

Pudo escuchar como los engranajes chillaban dentro del robot y de cómo estas movían los mecanismos del robot, para así pisarla. Se cubrió con sus brazos y esperar su destino, no pudo controlar ese reflejo, estaba asustada, solo esperaba que alguien la salvar, cerro los ojos y espero su muerte…

El temblor en el entorno, de como pequeñas esquirlas caían sobre ellas y el choque del metal contra el suelo, era extraño la sensación de ser aplastada, básicamente no se sentía nada. Cuando pisaba un insecto por accidente, podía escuchar el tronar de su exoesqueleto, pero nada.

La duda la intrigo en esos momentos y con algo de temor, fue abriendo uno de sus ojos poco a poco y lo que visualizo fue un pilar verde enfrente de ella.

– … [Espera, ¿Verde?] – Tenía que verlo clara mente.

Cuando su visión pudo ver mas de lo que puede obtener de uno de sus ojos entre cerrados, pudo ver si no uno, tres pilares a su alrededor y cuando su visión se posa arriba pudo ver el gran pie del robot sujetado por esos pilares, evitando su cruel destino.

La impresión no duro mucho, se libero de los escombros y pudo alejarse de ese lugar, fuera de su estupor, pudo ver otro pilar, pero era mucho más grande que los anteriores y este tenía una dirección hacia adelante, sigue el trascurso de este y lo que encontró al final, fue algo que la había dejado sorprendida.

No solo era el hecho de que, el chico de esta mañana que encontró antes del examen, estaba a mas de cinco pisos de altura, enfrentando al robot cero cara a cara, si no que este mismo chico, le había ganado, solo tenía una cosa que decir sobre lo que veía….

– Wouuu… – Era sorprendente lo que veía, ese robot atemorizante, ahora parecía un muñeco con agujas de costura en su interior. Una gran cantidad de pilares y puntas salían de su interior, desde su cabeza hasta los pies.

Al ver nueva mente los pies, pudo notar algo… los pilares que sostenía el pie de aquel robot, no salían de este, si no del suelo.

– [El… él me salvo] – Una parte de ella no lo podía creer.

Pero verlo era suficiente para ella, en un examen donde el cupo era limitado, en el departamento que querías y masa para un departamento de héroes, ayudar a alguien es un pase seguro para que no tengas lugar, pero de algo era seguro, no podía sentirse feliz por la amabilidad que demuestra ese chico. Pero nada dura para siempre y en especial la felicidad, pudo escuchar pequeñas chispas, pero ¿de dónde venían?, otra vez las escucho, un poco mas fuerte, eso era lo suficiente para saber de dónde surgían ese ruido. Era el robot que comenzaba a desplegar, pequeñas descargas eléctricas, su mente solo decía algo en esos momentos cuando vio los pequeños rallos que brotaban de él.

– [Esto no es bueno.] –

\- (POV Midoriya)-

Mis músculos comenzaron a gritar de dolor, sentía como mi carne era de piedra y no podía moverla, aunque sea solo un centímetro. Sabia que esto pasaría, muchas veces se me a dicho que no sobre pasar el límite que tenía, si no, me vería con los efectos de mi Quirk. No me importaba, en lo mas mínimo… Aun con estos efectos que pasan, no me arrepiento.

Siempre he sido del tipo de personas que no les molesta ayudar a alguien, aunque en este examen debía ser lo mas egoísta posible, no lo pude evitar. No soy un combatiente, si no, defensor ¿es eso algo malo? No, claro que no.

Me parecía algo gracioso esto, solo ha existido un numero muy, muy, pero muy reducido de personas por las cuales he superado mis limitaciones. Aquellas limitaciones, solo me servían para que no pasara los efectos por falta de uso, según dice la Sra. Fujioka, mi Quirk se puede comparar a una máquina que se quedó a la intemperie. Al no ser usado este se "oxido" y varias "funciones" se estropearon, que no me sorprendiera que algo saliera mal y de que tuviera resultados contra producentes.

Mi carne era atravesada por pequeñas estalagmitas de esmeralda, surgiendo desde el hueso de mis brazos, un dolor tan agudo que me hacia usar cada fibra de mi cuerpo para poder aguantarlo… pero todo esto era necesario, alguien estaba en peligro y no podía quedarme quieto, dejando todo interés personal de lado, no podía quedarme viendo. Nueva mente paso lo mismo, mi cuerpo reacciono por si mismo, ahora no tenía mi "trajeé, pero no lo necesitaba, solo bastaba que, por una vez en mi vida, crea que puedo ser un héroe, no me importaba reprobar este tonto examen, no me importaba no quedar en esa maldita escuela, no me importa nada, en estos momentos mi mente solo tenia una cosa… salvar a esa chica sin importar lo que me pase.

Solo podía ver como ese robot quedo ensartado como un juguete, aun no tengo una escala para el poder de mi Quirk, pero si tengo que decirlo, es como un volcán, ahora solo exhalaba un poco de humo esta vez, pero suficiente para sobrepasar mi limite y causarme esos "resultados contra producentes". Miré abajo, nunca estuve tan alto como esta vez, pero eso no me importaba ahora, sonreía, pude ver a la chica, estaba bien, no sé si salió lastimada debido a los escombros, pero me alegro de que este bien.

Un hormigueo en mis puños me llamo la atención, esto era extraño, que podía hacerle eso a mis puños, pero cuando las vi, no pasaba nada o al menos eso parecía, hasta que vio un pequeño rallo en la coraza del robot.

– … Mierda. – He pasado bastante tiempo con Lesh, lo suficiente para saber perfectamente lo que va a ocurrir.

Maldigo a las leyes de la gravedad, gracias a ellas en estos momentos seré una plasta roja en el piso, entre todas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida ¿Esta es la forma de mi muerte? Me he enfrentado a villanos y criminales, mínimo tenía que morir de una forma épica.

– [Je… que forma más patética de morir.] – Esto era para burlarse, hasta yo lo admito que es tanto penoso como vergonzoso.


	7. Chapter 7

:::

00

:::

Bueno, hola a todos los que leen este fic, he decir que este capitulo fue lo publique más rápido que el anterior y es debido a que estaba inspirado (para variar) y se lo puedo agradecer a que, ya estoy con la entrada a Yuuei y poder desarrollar lo que vine a continuación, sé que todos aquí están al día o al menos van adelantados, pero aun así no quiero dar spoiler, bueno, sin mas que decir, solo diré la frase de la escuela mencionada ¡ **PLUS ULTRA**!

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)- Vista/narrativa del personaje.

– ¿Entonces quieres ser un héroe? – Dialogo de personajes.

– [ _Creo que exagera bastante_ ] – Pensamientos del personaje.

((Salón 1-A)) Cambio de lugar o escenario.

¡BOOOMM!* Efecto de sonido.

 _:::888:::888::: Inicio/final de la explicación de Quirk de Present Mic._

 **Todos los personajes y derechos de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

:::

00

Capítulo 7: ¿Comenzamos?

00

:::

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)-

Muchos dicen que, cuando estas a punto de morir, tu vida pasa como una película por tus ojos. Yo no lo creía y lo veía innecesario… bueno, al menos en mi caso. Mi vida a sido algo que se gravo en roca, la recuerdo bastante bien, o por lo menos las cosas más relevantes que ha sucedido en ella…

Je… es algo gracioso, hay cosas de las cuales ya no me acordaba, una de ellas era mi afición por All Might, lo admiro, pero no esperaba que mi admiración llegaba al punto del fanatismo, pero no es algo que me moleste o vea de mala manera. Los niños querían ser héroes, de hecho, en esos momentos, pueden ser lo que quieran, creo que es una de las cosas malas de crecer, pierdes ese sentimiento de ser lo que uno quiere y se limita en lo que puede ser bueno o en lo que es bueno, y continuar por una vida modesta…

Es algo irónico que yo diga eso, las únicas cosas en las que soy bueno es trabajar y seguir ordenes, nada fuera de lo común, y heme aquí, tratando de ser un héroe, cuando ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mí mismo. Un buen héroe ¿no?

De lo único que me alegra de esto, es que pude salvar a alguien de un destino trágico, es una de las cosas que me llevo al corazón.

¿Saben?... en estos momentos me odio a mi mismo… hay personas en estos momentos que deben de esperarme y que quieren que les cuente de como me fue en el examen… hay pocas cosas que me dueles y esta es una de ellas, no quería imaginarme sus caras cuando la noticia de "chico muere en examen debido a una caída" les llegase, pero no pude evitarlo verlas, las lágrimas, la tristeza… es algo malo de ver y mas por que tu eres la causa de ello…

El dolor de mis brazos, que hasta ahora ha pasado desapercibido, ya no era algo que tenia que aguantar, solo deje que la esmeralda creciera. De todas maneras, moriré. Hay algo que me molesta y me parece absurdo, lo que me puede matar y dejarlo ser, resulte relajante para mí.

Cerré mis ojos y espere a que mi carne impacte contra suelo y dejar me descansar…

Ho al menos eso pensaba, no se quien, pero al parecer alguien tuvo la molestia de subir hasta acá y darme una bofetada… okey entre todas las cosas en las que me a pasado, no esperaba esto en esta situación.

Ya estaba a pocos metros del suelo, pero hay algo curioso, no tenia ese sentimiento de ciada, si no de flotar y todo este cambio desde que me dieron aquella bofetada. Ya estaba a pocos centímetros del suelo y… nada, podía verlo de frente, pero no caí, seguía flotando, sea quien sea que me halla dado esa bofetada, le debo bastante ahora y que tiene mis agradecimientos.

Puse mis manos en el suelo, para sentir como mi peso se había perdido… Aunque el gusto desapareció cuando lo recupere.

Ahora me siento como un idiota por pensar que iba a morir, ahora solo tenía una duda ¿Quién me salvo?

Miré mi entorno en busca de mi salvador y la encontré… vomitando… sobre un lanza misiles… okey muy normal.

Resulto ser la chica de esta mañana… al parecer el que termino siendo salvado era yo… no importa, eso no importa ahora. Ahora tenemos que largarnos de aquí, no se si aun hay robots cerca, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora solo tengo que llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Me levanté lo más rápido que yo fui a ella, mis manos y ante brazos quemaban, seguían creciendo las pequeñas estalagmitas desde los huesos, incluso podía ver algunas puntas saliendo de mi carne, no eran grandes, pero si alguien las ve, puede preocuparse.

– Oye, ¿estás bien? – Estaba cansado, el dolor y todo el esfuerzo empleado en este examen, además del hecho de casi morir, me ha dejado agotado.

– Si… – Puso su mano en su boca, para evitar vomitar. – Soy yo… la que debería preguntarte a ti. –

– Deja lo así, tenemos que irnos. No se si hay mas robots por la zona, pero somos vulnerables en este lugar. – Tome su brazo y con algo de esfuerzo tire de ella, para así cargar la.

– ¿Qué haces?... – Mire sobre mi hombro cuando ella hablo. – Perdiste puntos por ayudarme… déjame aquí… y consigue algunos. –

– ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? No te voy a dejar aquí sin más, cuando estés en un lugar seguro, iré a conseguir, aunque sea un punto. – No la dejaría a su suerte, los héroes no lo harían, y yo tampoco. – Además te debo una.

– ¿He? – No me sorprendía que no supiera de que hablo.

– Caer sería un mal augurio ¿no? – Lo siguiente que escuche fue una pequeña risa seguido de un potente grito.

– ¡ITSSS OVEEEER! – El retumbante tono animado de Present Mic sonó por lo alto de los edificios, dando fin a este examen.

– [Valla… parece que falle.] – Sonreía, pero era una sonrisa de derrota… no me gusta el sabor de la gracia y el fracaso.

Podía ver a las personas acercarse a nosotros, murmuraban algunas cosas, no le di importancia, la verdad, en estos momentos no le doy importancia a muchas cosas. Baje a la chica junto a un barandal y hace esperar a alguien que le ayudara con su mareo.

– Lo siento. – Miré hacia atrás y la vi nueva mente con la mirada gacha. – Por mi culpa, perdiste tus puntos y … –

– Tranquila, no fue tu culpa. Hice lo que se tenia que hacer. – La interrumpí. Odio que la gente se eche la culpa por mis errores.

Paso un poco de tiempo, antes de que una mujer mayor en tratar, no quería sonar grosero y decirle anciana o al por el estilo. Si no mal recuerdo, esta señora es Recovery Girl, una de las mejores doctoras que hay. Vi como repartió algunos dulces a los que estaban cerca de ella, a varios de los niños del orfanato le gustaría alguno de esos, en fin. Después de tratar a algunos chicos que estaban lastimados se acercó a nosotros, tal vez sea para tratar a la chica. Mis sospechas no fueron las incorrectas, le reviso un poco para ver si esta tenia una herida en su pie, pero parece que no se lastimo. Ya con eso, me servia para retirarme, el mareo se puede arreglar con pastillas para eso.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Diablos. – Aun faltas tu jovencito. – Me gire para ver a Recovery Girl.

– No Recovery Girl, no es necesario, estaré bi… –

– No te dejare ir, después de recibir una descarga eléctrica y que varias esquirlas de esa cosa verde que creaste están en tus brazos. – Estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Trate de que nadie viera mis brazos. – ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Me subestimas jovencito. –

Esta persona es de tener sumo cuidado… no tenía mucho que hacer ahora, sin la oportunidad de retirarme, acepte el tratamiento de Recovery Girl.

El tratamiento no fue a mayores, ya que la descarga eléctrica, solo me dejo un leve entumecimiento en mis brazos, pero lo que me preocupaba de que se dieran cuenta de las estalagmitas de mi brazo. Se como quitármelos, es muy fácil dejar las suficientes grietas en la base de la pequeña estalagmita era suficientes, pero aun existía el hecho que prácticamente tenia que arrancarlo y eso causaba un sentimiento mas doloroso, algo que no se hará una costumbre.

Cuando saco la primera, tuve que tragarme un gran quejido, tenia que hacerme el duro en estos momentos.

Cuando termino pude sentir cinco pulsaciones dolorosas en mis brazos dos en uno y tres en el otro. No fue a mas allá de preguntar de como esas "esquirlas" de ese tamaño, terminaron en mi brazo, sea como sea, estaba agradecido de ello.

:::

::

:

Ha pasado una semana desde el Examen de Admisión de Yuuei y durante ese tiempo, no recibí una noticia, nada… Mi cabeza ya procesaba el hecho de que no fui admitido por la escuela…

Es frustrante, es… tan frustrante que… todo lo que he hecho, todas las personas que me apoyaron y confiaron en mí, todo eso malgastado y que terminara en un fracaso…

Durante este tiempo, era ajeno a lo que me rodeaba, las cosas que sucedían en el orfanato, en el trabajo, en todo. La mayor parte de mi tiempo, por una razón me puse a entrenar mi Quirk, tal vez era la costumbre por las sesiones de entrenamiento que me impuso Nezu.

Intente contactar con él, pero parece que desapareció de la tierra, intente barias veces en contactarme, el por que de esto era pedir disculpa por tomar de su valioso tiempo y convertirlo en un desperdicio. Tal vez este decepcionado conmigo y decidió cortar la comunicación… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Ya era de tarde y me dirigía a casa después de un día de labor en el café maid, Mami-san y Kasumi-chan intentaron animarme durante esta semana, no eran ajenas a mi estado depresivo durante la semana, aun que intentaba disimularlo, para no preocupar a nadie, pero no pude hacerlo.

Las puertas del orfanato como siempre me detienen y me hacen pensar o trata de prepararme de lo que pase adentro, siempre varea cuando cruzo estas puertas, o hay niños jugando por el lugar, limpiando, hay personas adoptado o en su defecto no hay nadie.

Me dispuse a entrar, hoy no hay nada en particular que requiera mi atención, es posible que lea algo, sea un libro o un manga.

– ¡Oye, regresen acá! – Pude escuchar la voz de Akiyama-san detrás de la puerta y no se escuchaba con humar.

Con eso me basto, para saber que los demás niños del orfanato estaban aburridos y que molestaron a Akiyama-san para así tener algo con que entretenerse. Habrá castigados, tal vez y no sé si valió la pena o no.

– ¡Chicos! ¡Por favor, regrésenos eso! – Esta vez fue la Sra. Fujioka loa que grito, parecía exaltada.

Esto era raro, los problemas de comportamiento existían, pero que la Sra. Fujioka participara en terminarlo, era de verdad extraño, solo era necesario unas palabras de Akiyama-san para que se acabara o hasta que se cansen los niños, pero que la Sra. Fujioka se involucre, debe ser algo que esta fuera de su control.

Sin dilatación abrí la puerta y entre al orfanato, podía ver a varios niños corriendo por el lugar, algunos siendo perseguidos por Akiyama-san y la Sra. Fujioka. Uno de ellos se acercaba a mí y por lo que veo no se a dado cuenta de mi presencia, se burlaba de posible mente de Akiyama- san. Devia sorprenderme, pero esto se hace de vez en cuando y es mal por que ella no los puede alcanzar, que de ella.

Me quite mi mochila, dejándola en el suelo por un momento y esperar al chico, manteniendo el hecho de que el no me ha visto. Cuando el estaba enfrente de mí, lo atrape levantándolo del suelo y sujetándolo fuerte, para que no escape.

– Oye ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? –

– ¡Nii-san! – Se sorprendió de que fuera yo.

Al poco momento se acercaron Akiyama-san y la Sra. Fujioka, la cual parecía agotada esta última.

– Izuku… Kun… ¿Cuándo… llegaste? – Ver a la Sra. Fujioka recuperar el aliento, me decía que ya llevan un buen rato con esto.

– Hace unos momentos, ¿Alguien me puede poner al día? – Mire a los diversos rostros que estaban aquí, cuando note algo. – ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano? – Señale con mi mano libre lo que resguardaba.

– Nada. – Contesto rápida y escondió lo que tenía en sus manos.

– Con que nada ¿he? – El chico asintió varias veces, ya sabía que mentía, así que… – Ho bueno, si no es nada… dame eso. – En un movimiento rápido, pude quitarle lo que tenia en las manos. Resulto ser una carta, algo arrugada por la fuerza que ejerció el chico. – "Nada" ¿verdad? – Lo mire, dando una sonrisa por el intento fallido del chico. – De todas formas ¿qué es esto? – Mire propuse a mirar el sobre, de seguro era un tema banal o algo que no…

\- (POV Normal)-

Midoriya se quedo congelado al ver la carta, tanto fu el asombro que, sin darse cuenta soltó al chico, el cual no dudo en tratar de tomar la carta, aunque sus intentos eran fallidos.

– Devuélvemelo, es mío. – dijo mientras saltaba tratando de tomar la carta.

Pero el no se inmuto o algo, seguía viendo la carta con asombro, era tanto su estupor que preocupo a Akiyama y a la Sra. Fujioka.

– Izuku-kun ¿Todo esta…? – No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Midoriya salió corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

El rumbo de Midoriya era claro, su habitación. Cuando llego, puso seguro a la puerta, no quería que nadie lo molestara, lo que tenia entre sus manos, era una carta de Yuuei. Fue a su escritorio y como si fuera una bolsa de papas fritas, rompió el sobre, cuando esto paso. Un trasmisor holográfico callo de en mi escritorio, el cual comenzó a reproducir su contenido.

– Buenas Joven Midoriya, es bueno hablar contigo nueva mente. – En aquel mensaje estaba Nezu.

– ¿Sr. Nezu? ¿Qué hace ahí? – Estaba confundido, las dudas lo comenzaron a invadir, por que la persona que le ayudo a entrenar está en ese Holo mensaje.

– Antes de que esto valla para otro lugar, pido disculpas por ocultarte la verdad, soy director de una escuela de héroes, sí, pero soy el director de Yuuei y en nombre de la escuela vengo darte la siguiente información.

» En base a los resultados que obtuviste en el examen. En el examen escrito he de mencionarte que tuviste resultados fantásticos. – En estos momentos Nezu tenía una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al poco momento. – Sin embargo, en el examen práctico, los puntos que adquiriste, no son los suficientes, suspendiste chico. –

Midoriya, quería dar una sonrisa, ya que sabía el resultado, reírse de su propia incompetencia, pero no podía. La tristeza y frustración eran más fuertes.

– Pero eso no es todo joven Midoriya. – Las palabras de Nezu, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. – Si me permites, ¿puedes ver esto? – La imagen de Nezu desapareció y en cambio apareció una imagen, mostrando a la misma chica que le ayudo ese día, la cual parecía acercarse a Present Mic.

– [¿La chica de ese día?] – En estos momentos Midoriya, no le veía relación alguna a la chica, con su caso.

– Joven Midoriya, lo que veras a continuación son los actos que dejas ante los demás. Esta señorita, al termino del examen nos pidió un favor. – Nueva mente apareció Nezu, pero en un cuadro más pequeño.

– Disculpe las molestias… en el examen un chico he~… cabello alborotado, con pecas… alguien "simple" ¿Lo reconoce? – Estaba algo nerviosa, no podía saber si daba una descripción exacta. – Por favor les pido que le compartan algunos de mis puntos. – Para este momento Midoriya estaba pasmado.

– Joven Midoriya, en mi vida, he visto generaciones de héroes ir venir… – Nuevamente hablo Nezu

– Debido a mí, el perdió sus puntos y aun con eso en mente, se preocupó por mí y se aseguró en protegerme. –

Midoriya no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento y mirar fijamente ese video y al mismo tiempo las palabras de aquella gente que le decía que se rindiera y se burlaban de él.

– Se los suplico, denle los puntos que perdió, él los merece. – Estaba decidida, estaba dispuesta a reducir a su oportunidad de entrar a Yuuei.

Sus ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos. Recordar a esas personas que lo destruyeron, que le quitaron su deseo de ser un héroe. No lo podía creer, esto era irreal.

– Pero son los pocos que dejan o motivan a través de sus actos a los demás. – Para este punto la sonrisa de Nezu, era por los sucesos de ese día, sabia de lo que era capas su protegido, pero desconocía este potencial y le llenaba de orgullo ese hecho.

Ya varias Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras que su una sonrisa vacilante se formaba, esto era una broma, debía de ser una de ellas. Eran los pensamientos de Midoriya en esos momentos.

– ¡El salvo y protegió mi vida! –

Callo sobre su asiento, aun anonadado por lo que paso, las lágrimas y la felicidad se desbordan de él, pude cumplirlo… pude ser lo que creía imposible.

El video donde mostraba a la chica esta mañana, se acabó, con ella recibiendo unas palmadas en la cabeza por parte de Present Mic y nueva mente se Enfocó en Nezu.

– El examen no solo costaba de golpear robots joven Midoriya y tus acciones no pasaron de largo. – Nezu muestra los puños, completamente tiritando. – No podría rechazar a una persona que arriesga su vida por salvar a aquellos indefensos, por hacer lo correcto, seria una ofensa para los y futuros héroes. – El porte serio de Nezu no era del todo cierto, ya que escondía la emoción que tenia en su cuerpo. – Los héroes se arriesgan sus vidas, todos los días por salvar a los inocentes, es nuestro oficio.

» Toma con todo orgullo, tus puntos de rescate. ¡Midoriya Izuku 8 puntos de combate y 69 puntos de rescate! Y gracias a ti impulsaste a alguien más a hacer el bien. Uraraka Ochako 45 puntos de recate. – Extendió los brazos con emoción, ya estaba ansioso por llegar a esta parte. – Yo lo había visto desde un inicio y estoy contento de que mis colegas vieran tus habilidades.

» Para finalizar, te doy la bienvenida a mí… no… se bienvenido a tu escuela de héroes Joven Midoriya, te lo as ganado… En lo personal, me enorgulleces Midoriya Izuku, sal y se un héroe. – Su porte de emoción desapareció, por uno calmado, pero no perdió la sonrisa que tenía.

Nueva mente, la habitación se quedo a oscura, el Holo trasmisor se apagó, dejando a un anonadado y feliz Midoriya sentado en su silla, sin aun creer esto. Tenia las de fallar y que esto pase… era de locos, pero estaba bien, en estos momentos él se consideraba un loco.

– Izuku-kun ¿todo está bien? – Nueva mente regreso a la realidad, escucho los golpes en su puerta y la voz de la Sra. Fujioka tras de ella, sonaba preocupada.

El apenas capto, que el se fue corriendo de la entrada principal sin decir nada, era lógico que la dejara preocupada. Sin mas el se levanto y fue corriendo a la puerta, abriendo la puerta.

La Sra. Fujioka se sobre salto por lo brusco que se abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de llamarle la atención a Izuku, pero todo esto paso a segundo plano, cuando vio los rastros de lagrimas y los ojos llorosos. Quería preguntar el motivo de las lágrimas de Izuku, pero no pudo, por el repentino abrazo del chico. Esto ya era algo demasiado extraño por parte de él, la dejo descolocada, miro hacia a Akiyama-san en busca de una respuesta, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros ya que ella tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Izuku…kun? – Esta confundida.

– Lo logre. – Su voz era baja, pero no lo suficiente para que ambas mujeres no lo escucharan. – Lo logré, aprobé, yo iré a Yuuei. – Aunque no mostraba su rostro, estaba emocionado, contento… feliz.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en un pequeño shock por la noticia, pero regresaron en sus sentidos para felicitar al chico, dándole sus merecidas felicitaciones.

:::

::

La primavera llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cosas fueron algo movidas entre felicidad, problemas y algunos mal entendidos, pero nada que no se puede arreglar.

Hoy era un día un tanto especial en el orfanato, para muchos pude ser el inicio del siclo escolar, pero, las personas que se encuentran dentro del edificio, saben que hay algo más, uno de los chicos… inicia el ciclo escolar en la gran escuela para héroes, Yuuei.

Una parte de Midoriya, pensaba que llegaría tarde a su primer día de clases, si no fuera porque cada uno de los niños del orfanato quería decir que tenga un gran, aun que esto no le molesta en lo mas mínimo. Ya cuando todos los niños cumplieron su cometido, la Sra. Fujioka le dio un beso en la mejilla, pidiéndole lo mismo de siempre, que tenga cuidado en su camino. Por el lado de Akiyama solo le dio un pulgar en alto, él solo asintió y con una sonrisa se despide de todos, con rumbo a su escuela.

::

:

Yuuei a primera vista parecía un lugar cualquiera, pero cuando estas enfrente a ella puedes ver su grandeza (literal mente) era lo suficiente para compartir con edificios empresariales.

El interior del edificio no se queda atrás, es un gran labirinto, tal vez sea el porque se la primera vez que cruza sus pasillos, pero no le daba el crédito a eso las locaciones de los salones eran algo lejanos a la entrada principal y puede asegurar que alguien se puede perder en su primera visita. Tras algo de esfuerzo y orientación pudo encontrar su aula correspondiente.

– [Esta puerta es endemoniada mente grande] – Era tal vez una exageración o tal vez hay un alumno lo bastante grande que no puede pasar por una puerta de tamaño estándar.

La clase 1-A, supuesta mente es una de las clases con más expectativas dentro de la escuela, ya no era solo en el curso de héroes, si no dentro de las demás.

Abrió la puerta, para así tanto conocer su salón de clases durante el ciclo y sus nuevos compañeros… el pequeño gusto que tenía, no le duro mucho ya que vio dos caras conocidas.

Uno de ellos era el chico con el que tuvo esa pequeña conversación en la segunda parte del examen de admisión y el otro era… Bakugo.

– ¡Baja tus pies del escritorio en este momento, es una completa falta de respeto a tus demás compañeros de clases! –

– Y que mierda me importa eso. Al fin al cabo ¿De qué secundaria saliste "personaje" de relleno? – Su actitud confiada y agresiva aún se mantenía… además del mal habito de decirle a los demás personajes secundarios, relleno o extras.

– Soy de la escuela preparatoria Sumei Jr. Y no soy un personaje de relleno, mi nombre es Iida Tenya. – Fue directo, además de tener una pose firme ante su compañero de clase.

– ¿Sumei he? Así que eres ún elite, será divertido acabarte. – Su sonrisa mostraba que tal vez si iba en serio.

Midoriya no le sorprendía esa pregunta, Bakugo hizo la misma pregunta a un tipo grande cuando ambos entraron a la secundaria y le dijo lo mismo. Lo que le paso al tipo fue, una paliza y sus cabellos chamuscado.

Era ajeno a su plática, Bakugo era de las personas que "no se le dan ordenes, las da" así que sabía que esto solo seria una perdida de tiempo, le gustaría decir le ha… Iida que no se preocupara, puede ser verdad lo que dice o simplemente lo quiso asustar, sea el caso, logro lo segundo. Ya sin poder hacer algo, decidió tomar un asiento, entre más lejos de Bakugo mejor.

– Espera. – Midoriya miro a sus espaldas y resulto ser Iida, el que le llama. – Soy Iida Tenya vengo de… – Estiro su mano para un saludo.

– Hola, soy Midoriya Izuku, si, te escuche hace un momento, creo que este seria nuestro tercer encuentro. – No niega aquel saludo.

– O-oh, si sería así. – Se puso algo nervioso, no veía tales niveles de confianza y mucho menos para un saludo. – Lamento que nuestros encuentros… no fueran en los mejores momentos. –

– Tu no fuiste responsable de aquello, eran los exámenes de Yuuei, así que todo normal. –

– En efecto. – Iida acomoda sus gafas con un pequeño gesto. – Midoriya-kun, tengo una pregunta para ti. –

– Okey… has tu pregunta. – No tenia ni una hora y las dudas ya surgían.

– Tu, pudiste descubrir las verdaderas intenciones del examen ¿No es así? –

» Lo... lamento, mi juicio fue completa mente errónea, al igual mi opinión sobre ti. – Estaba arrepentido por sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, mientras movía sus manos de una manera extraña.

– … okey?... Te lo agradezco Iida, pero lamento decepcionarte, pero, yo no descubrí las verdaderas intenciones del examen. – Se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza, no entendía de lo que hablaba su compañero.

– Espera, si tu no los descubriste en toncas ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así? – Estaba sorprendido, por esa revelación.

– Eso es simple, ¿por qué no he de salvarla? No sé qué opinión o visión tengas para ser un héroe, pero la mía es esta: No me quedare de brazos cruzados cuando alguien esté en peligro o indefenso, si solo busco peleas con chicos malos, no seré más que un busca pleitos. –

Nueva mente, la opinión que tenía Iida sobre el chico de pelo verde cambio, ahora veía que sus intenciones eran más allá de la fama o de cualquier cosa material o insignia, él lo veía como algo que se debe de hacer, la tarea de un héroe. Izo retrospectiva de eso, y Midoriya tenía razón, "los héroes son para salvar y proteger" si solo fueran para pelear con los malos, no serían más allá de un peleador o un guardia.

– Tienes un punto Midoriya-kun. –

– Me estás dando mucho crédito Iida, cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho en mi lugar. – Dijo sin mas y con la mínima preocupación.

"Cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho" algunos alcanzaron a escuchar esa frase, no podía pesar de la misma manera, vieron un poco extraño la pequeña falta de sentido común del peliverde, pero aquellos que estuvieron presentes durante el ataque de robot de cero puntos, lo veían algo preocupante el hecho de que él estaba apostando su vida y por el otro motivo, se sentían un tanto avergonzados, en esa ocasión ellos decidieron correr y valerse de por sí mismos, desconocían el hecho de puntos de rescate hasta que vieron sus resultados y de haberlo sabido antes ellos mismo hubieran hecho algo o unos más que otros.

La charla seguiría, de no ser por la puerta, la cual se abrió, mostrando a otro de sus compañeros, mas compañera que nada. Algunos la reconocieron de inmediato, Midoriya más que nada. Era Uraraka Ochako, la misma chica que le salvo a él, si no fuera por el Holo visor, no sabría su nombre.

Se veía algo agotada, tal vez por correr en los pasillos al creer que no llegaría a tiempo a clase, pero eso cambio al ver a Midoriya, lo cual la puso de un humor más alegre.

– Eres tú, me alegro de poder verte de nuevo. Me preocupe un poco cuando me dijeron que no podía darte mis puntos, pero creo que eso fue en vano. – Frotaba su nuca algo apenada mientras sonreía.

– Je, je, bueno, así fueron las cosas, igual mente me alegra verte de nuevo y te agradezco el intento. –

Uraraka comenzó a hablar sobre las cosas que aran hoy, estaba emocionada por la ceremonia y de conocer a aquellos que le ayudaran a guiarla durante este siclo escolar, no podía esconder su emoción o al menos por el momento.

– Si quieres perder tu tiempo con esas cosas será mejor que las busques en otro lugar. – el tono monótono y cortante que apareció tomo completa atención de todos dentro del salón.

Aquellos que estaban cerca de la puerta (siendo Midoriya y Uraraka) miraron donde se origina la voz… y valla fue la impresión de encontrar a… un sujeto dentro de una… ¿bolsa para dormir?

– Este es… – Del interior de la bolsa saco, un pequeño sobre de jugo. – el departamento de héroes ¿no? – Se lo llevo a la boca la abertura de aquel sobre y acabo con su interior en un santiamén.

–[¡¿Quién… diablos es este sujeto?!] – pensaron todos en conjunto por la primera impresión de aquel hombre.

Sin pedir el premiso, el ingresa al salón y ya adentro comienza a salir de aquella bolsa.

– Muy bien, este es el primer día de clases, así que tomen unos segundos para relajarse. Soy el profesor asignado de esta clase, mi nombre es Aizawa Shouta es un gusto conocerlos a todos. – El aspecto casa y al igual que su voz, hacían dudar si, él se encuentra en óptimas condiciones.

La mayoría del grupo dudaba sobre esta persona, no parecía un profesor a plena vista, parecía mas a un vagabundo, pero esa idea fue desechada.

Estaban atentos a sus acciones y lo que diría, pero no hubo mas palabras, si no, que comenzó a hurgar dentro de su bolsa por un momento y de ella saco un uniforme deportivo.

– Tomen y cámbiense lo más rápido que puedan. Los veré en la parte posterior de la escuela. Los vestidores se encuentran enfrente del área de entrenamiento. –

:

Después de una visita a los vestidores de la escuela, todos ya se encontraban en los terrenos de la escuela. Uraraka quería preguntar por la ceremonia y el consejero, pero recordó lo que le dijo Aizawa-sensei en el salón de clases.

– Muy bien todos acérquense, el motivo por el cual los saque aquí fue por el siguiente, todos sin excepción alguna, aran un examen de compresión de Quirk. –

Los alumnos quedaron desubicados, una prueba de compresión de Quirk, ¿Qué era una prueba de comprensión de Quirk?

Aizawa suspiro, esta reacción era de esperar ya que lo conocen por otra forma, se quería ahorrar la molestia de explicar, pero tendrá que.

– Todos deben de conocer los exámenes de condición física que se les aplico en la secundaria. – Recibió una afirmación por parte de sus alumnos. – La prueba en sí, es un examen de condición física, la diferencia es que aquí no se les exigirá que no usen su Quirk. –

Varios entendieron los fines de su maestro asignado, había otros que no captaban del todo, pero no dirían nada encontrar.

– Bakugo, Midoriya, vengan acá. – Hizo una seña para que ambos estudiantes nombrados se acercaran a su posición.

– Ambos ¿Cuál fue su récor en lanzamiento de pelota? –

– 69 metros. –

– 57 metros. –

Aizawa solo asintió y lanzo una pelota a Bakugo.

– Ahora hazlo de nuevo, pero esta vez usa tu Quirk, mientras estés dentro de los límites, sea lo que sea que hagas estará bien, lo mismo va para ti Midoriya. – El segundo solo asintió, mientras que Bakugo camina hasta el circulo.

En su posición, el solo se estira para hacer su lanzamiento, tomo algo de impulso y….

– ¡SHINE! – Con una gran explosión, lanzo una pelota así rompiendo barias ondas de sonido.

Por parte de sus compañeros, algunos se cubrieron por el inmenso ruido y el polvo levantado por la explosión, otros se quedaron admirando como espectadores.

– Unas cosas les dejare en claro, tengo que conocer todas sus fortalezas. – Muestra la pantalla con el resultado que obtuvo Bakugo. – Tomen esto como los pilares de su crecimiento de héroe. Midoriya, te toca. –

Tras la orden Midoriya fue a la aria de lanzamiento, dando barios respiros profundos para calmarse.

Eso era por lado del chico, pero el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a animarse de esto, hasta el punto de ser divertida esta prueba, pero Aizawa no le pareció de la misma manera.

– Así que será "divertido" Bien, si será divertido, que sea divertido. – El tono lúgubre sumado a la visión cansada de Aizawa, era completa mente lo contrario de lo que decía. – Escuchen, hay una nueva regla… aquel estudiante que tenga la calificación más baja, será expulsado al instante.

Si el ambiente estaba animado, ahora solo existía incredulidad, miedo y a la vez barias quejas de parte de los alumnos, ¿Cómo algo así puede pasar?

– Tal vez no se los dije antes, pero todos aquí contamos con una "libertad", la "libertad" como profesor me permite tener control, sobre ustedes como yo decía, así que les doy la bienvenida al curso de héroes. – La sonrisa y sus ojos irritados, solo daban la imagen de alguien en el cual desconfiar, pero eso no fue así, los estudiantes se veían determinados.

Ya dado su nueva regla, Aizawa regresa con Midoriya, el cual debió esperarlo, ya sea para medir la distancia o para escuchar lo que el dijo, sea el caso no le importaba.

– Puedes proseguir Midoriya. –

Midoriya solo asintió, a diferencia de Bakugo, el no hacía ejercicios de estiramiento, si no hacía sonar los huesos de sus dedos, algunos no entendían que era lo que hacía, pero no preguntaron debido a lo siguiente que vieron.

Midoriya había lanzado la esfera al aire, algo que hasta Aizawa tomo desprevenido, pero no todo terminaba así. Midoriya se arrodillo en una pierna y apoyo sus manos el suelo.

La atención se dividía entre Midoriya y la pelota, algunos aun preguntándose el porque la lanzo hacia el cielo y la otra del por que estaba en esa posición. La visión de varios alumnos descendió junto a la bola que de seguro iba a caer junto a Midoriya, el cual no se inmutaba ante este hecho.

La visión de Midoriya estaba hacia el frente, hubo momentos en el cual se negaba a hacer este plan, pero era su mejor opción, ahora no tenia que ser quisquilloso con su Quirk, si quiere seguir aquí, tendrá que olvidarse de algunas cosas. Había practicado y entrenado esta técnica, hasta el punto del arto total y que no solo fue la única, pero era perfecta para esto. Solo podría decir que: "es similar al beisbol".

Un pequeño zumbido llego hasta su oreja y eso era suficiente para efectuar su plan, puso las yemas de su manos en el suelo y activo su Quirk para así crear un pequeño pilar detrás su yo, a alta velocidad y lo suficiente mente fuerte para golpearlo, la punta estaba lo suficiente cerca para golpearlo, pero no fue así, en cambio dio a su objetivo… la pelota, debido al gran impulso, la pelota salió disparada, no tanto como Bakugo, pero lo suficiente para ser considerado aceptable.

Aizawa tuvo que reactivar el medidor lo más rápido que pido, ya que el primer registro, marco lo esperado, cero, pero en este pudo marcar una distancia de 359.1 metros, si bien debería contar el primer resultado, el mismo dijo que puede hacer lo que sea, mientras no salga del circulo y eso hizo.

– Sensei. – No mostraba su expresión, aun le daba la espalda. – No sé si esto sea válido, pero usted dijo que estaba bien cualquier cosa que hiciéramos. Mi Quirk no mejora mucho mis condiciones físicas, pero aun con eso. – El se da la vuelta, pero en su expresión mostraba una mirada seria y determinada. – Are que demuestre mi valía aquí. –

Por un momento Aizawa arqueo un poco para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dejaría que sus alumnos lo notaran, así que regreso a su expresión monótona, mientras este mostraba la distancia que recorrió la bola.

Algunos aplaudieron por el resultado, pero uno de ellos no lo hacía, era Bakugo, el cual estaba en un inesperado shock, lo que veía era real. ¿Cómo algo así pudo pasar? Era básicamente imposible.

Una repentina ola de rabia y enojo comenzaron a consumirlo, hasta el punto de reventar, quería respuestas, algo que le explicara lo que estaba pasando, sin aviso de nadie el ya esta corriendo hacia Midoriya, desplegando varias explosiones pequeñas desde sus dedos.

– ¡DEKUUU! ¡TU MALDITO INFELIZ ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – Su rostro ya casi era irreconocible por la inexplicable ira que tiene el chico.

Midoriya tenía que reaccionar rápidamente, Bakugo se movía mucho para lanzarlo con un pilar, así que una pared era la mejor opción. Cuando Bakugo estaba a punto de liberar su furioso ataque, Midoriya ya esta generando la esmeralda bajo sus pies, pero nada salió. Midoriya miro rápido sus pies intentando de ver que había pasado, el recuerda a ver activado su Quirk, pero no paso nada, simple mente… desapareció.

Algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, nunca recibió el ataque de Bakugo o al menos una gran explosión, regreso su visión hacia su agresor, la sorpresa fue grande al verlo siendo controlado con un tipo de lazos o cuerdas, no puede describirla de manera mejor.

– Basta ustedes dos, no son niños para estar peleando. Si terminaron con su disputa, regresen a la clase. – Parecía no estar de animo con cosas así, si replegar libero Bakugo y regreso a la clase, al igual que Midoriya.

Las pruebas iniciaron sin ningún inconveniente, aun que unos estaban mas concentrados que otros, esto es mas referente a Bakugo, el cual no podía aceptar el hecho de que Deku, tenga un Quirk. Todos los días en el cual lo molestaba y el nunca hizo algo para impedirlo… era tan molesto, tan hartan te, tan despreciable que lo hacia hervir por la rabia, pero había algo más, algo que cruzaba la línea. El incidente de hace un año, de como alguien lo salvo… usando pilares verdes.

Era el. Era el bastardo de Deku debajo de esa capucha… lo hizo para burlarse de él, todo este tiempo a engañado a todos diciendo que era un Quirkles y lo peor de todo, es que el fue un ingenuo y callo en ese sucio juego de Deku. Las risas burlonas de Deku sonaban en la cabeza de Bakugo, menospreciándolo… Tiene que pagar… ¡Lo pagara!

:

Las pruebas habían terminado hace unos momentos, nadie parecía exhausto por las diversas pruebas realizadas, de cierta manera, Midoriya, sabía por qué no permitían el uso de los Quirks en exámenes de aptitud. El uso de su Quirk, no llego a mayores el uso de un pilar en diferentes pruebas fue mas que suficiente y el uso de otra técnica, pero no fue algo destacado en la mayoría, sola mente pudo destacar en la prueba de salto y el de resistencia.

Todos escuchaban atentamente como era la manera de calificación de Aizawa algunos más nerviosos que otros, él quería estar dentro ese pequeño grupo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse a salvo, no destaco mucho, pero tampoco lo hizo tan mal.

Una Holo pantalla se mostró ante ellos, tenían los resultados que obtuvo cada uno de ellos, en el trascurso de la prueba, Midoriya vacilo en sonreír, estaba en la posición numero doce, no era una posición mala entre un total de veinte alumnos, pero sentía que pudo lograr más, en fin, froto su cabeza para no darle mas enredo al asunto, si quiere que eso cambie, tendrá que entrenar.

Su visión se poso en la ultima posición, el nombre: "Minoru Mineta" estaba al bajo de todo. Su curiosidad mandaba en su cabeza y con la vista buscaba a ese compañero de clase. Puede ser un poco cruel, pero no tenia que saber como el luce para encontrarlo, lo mas probable este en penurias, por la regla de la expulsión.

Lo encontró, pero no puede saber si esta en penurias, mas bien seria que se hizo una estatua o que su alma lo abandono en el acto.

– Como ben estos son sus resultados. – Hablo Aizawa captando la atención de los estudiantes. – No es necesario decir que, aquellos que obtuvieron una posición baja se tendrán que esforzarse más. – Hizo una pausa y miro donde estaba Mineta. – Y sobre el tema de la expulsión… – Mineta ya se había rendido, este era su fin. – Fue una broma. –

– . . . –

– ¿He? – Fue todo lo que pudieron vocalizar los alumnos.

– Fue un solo un truco, para que ustedes dieran su mejor esfuerzo. – Su amplia sonrisa, no se podía asimilar ¿era por jugarles una broma o sacarles un susto?

– ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! – Gritaron en conjunto Iida y Uraraka por la indignación / no creer que fuera solo un truco.

– Porque se sorprenden, era claro que fue un truco, chicos. – Hablo una chica de pelo negro sujeto con una cola de caballo.

Midoriya solo dio un suspiro cansado por esto, ya había pensado que algo estaba mal, pero esto… callo en la broma de su sensei.

:

El final del día ya había llegado y después de tremendo susto, las cosas fueron algo relajadas. Aizawa les había explicado las cosas que verían durante el curso, además que en ciertos momentos habrá ejercicios prácticos, cosas normales de una escuela.

– Oye, Midoriya. – Al ser nombrado, el se voltea para ver quien era y resulto ser Iida.

– Ho, hola Iida. ¿Qué sucede? –

– Nada preocupante. Solo quería hablar de lo que paso el día de hoy. –

– Es un buen tema. No me esperaba que la "amenaza" de expulsión fuera una broma. –

– No fuiste el único Midoriya-kun, por un momento pensé que a si eran las cosas en Yuuei, pero gracias a Aizawa-sensei, se cómo un profesor alienta a sus alumnos a través de situaciones comprometidas y la decepción. – Tenia su mano en su mentón, recapacitando sobre sus experiencias de clase.

– Eras muy correcto Iida. Siempre viendo a futuro. – Mas que ofensa, parecía agradarle ese aspecto de su compañero.

– ¡Oigan~! – Ambos reaccionaron y miraron asía atrás y pudieron ver a Uraraka que estaba corriendo hacia ellos. – ¿Van a la estación? –

– Tu eres esa "infinity girl" –

– ¿Infinity Girl? – Midoriya no pudo evitar cuestionar el sobre nombre que le dio Iida a Uraraka. – Si vamos a la estación ¿Por qué? –

– Ha ¿me preguntaba si puedo acompañarlos? –

– Claro con gusto. –

– Yo no le veo algún problema. –

– Gracias, Soy Uraraka Ochako, es un gusto. – en todo el rato de estar con los chicos, no perdió su sonrisa animada.

– Mi nombre es Tenya Iida, el placer. –

– Midoriya Izuku, al fin nos podemos presentar formal mente. – Brome un poco, ya que jamás se presentaron.

– ja, ja, ja, es cierto en el poco tiempo que te conocí fue durante el examen. –

– Para ser preciso, fue mientras caía a una muerte segura, claro que impediste eso. –

Uraraka no entendía el porque menciono eso, ya que recordó algo, el lo vio mientras vomitaba, era algo que le daba vergüenza, pero no dijo nada ya que Midoriya parece no recordarlo.

– Por cierto, Midoriya-kun. – El voltea a verla. - ¿Por qué te allá "Deku" aquel chico? – Estaba algo intrigada sobre eso.

– Eso, es un sobre nombre que me puso Bakugo, no entiendo el por que me lo puso [En realidad si], pero es algo que ya no me afecta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – No les daba bastante importancia a los asuntos de Bakugo, dio una explicación no muy compleja.

– Así que lo usa para degradarte. – Secundo.

– En efecto. –

– Bueno… Yo no lo veo así, mas me suena a "Nunca rendirse" además me gusta cómo suena. – Desplegaba suma alegría.

Midoriya se quedo estático por un momento, por tres años a escuchado ese sobre nombre, pero jamás lo vio desde otra prespectiva.

– Sabes jamás lo vi así, me gusta. – Sonrió.

– Entonces… ¿Puedo llamarte así? –

Midoriya lo medito por un segundo, nunca le gustaron los sobre nombres, pero este seria el primero sobre nombre amistoso. Frunció un poco su expresión mientras aun lo meditaba.

– Esta bien, solo si sigue siendo lo que dijiste. –

– No deberías ceder Midoriya-kun, aun desde otra perspectiva sigue siendo un insulto. – Dio su opinión Iida, manteniendo un porte estoico.

– Lo sé. Pero mientras no sea por malas intenciones el insulto, no le veo problemas. Además, no eres para cuestionar. – Sonrió ante el posible debate contra Iida.

– Tonterías, Yo jamás he puesto un sobre… –

– Infinity Girl. – Expulso su evidencia.

Al no tener algo que contradiga eso, Iida solo se queda callado, mientras hunde sus hombros derrotado, causando unas risas amistosas con Uraraka y Midoriya, al poco momento él se une.

:

Se despidió de Iida y Uraraka, debido a que toman sus trenes en diferentes plataformas, era momento de despedirse, fue agradable para el encontrase con buenas personas y hacer buenos amigos, quien sabe lo que hagan mañana en clase, pero podrán charlar un poco más.

Su tren no tardo mucho, había llegado y algo que descubrió y agradecía, es que el tren en estos momentos, no se llenara mucho, era un fastidio estar atrapado entre el gran número de personas que había en el tren. Ahora solo entraba un pequeño grupo, en los diferentes vagones e incluso le toco un vagón completa mente solo.

– [Dulce comodidad.] –

No era de las personas que le desagradan la gente, pero era raro tener un vagón "personal" así que estaba a gusto.

– Las puertas están a punto de cerrar. – Escucho la voz del alto parlante, olvidaba el corto tiempo que tenía para abordar, sin más Midoriya esta por tomar un asiento…

– ¡Esperen! – Escucho una voz detrás de sí.

Cuando vio mejor, pudo ver a lo que parecía un chico de pelo Rubio y un…

– ¿Uniforme flotante?... un segundo, ¿no son ellos de mi clase? – Hizo memoria y en efecto son de su clase.

– ¡No nos dejeeeen! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Aun que no sabe que bien puede hacer, Midoriya estiro su mano, para así recibir así compañero que corría un poco mas rápido. Cuando pudo tomar su mano, tiro lo mas fuerte de él e ingresándolo al interior del vagón e hizo lo mismo con su compañera de clase que por poco se queda atrapada en las puertas del tren.

– Gracias. – Fue lo que dijo el chico mientras recuperaba el aliento.

– Casi no lo logramos. – Comento ella mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos, completa mente cansada.

– No fue nada. –

Ambos miraron y pudieron notar a Midoriya., el cual solo saludo con su mano.

– Tu… eres… de nuestra clase. –

– Si, estamos en la misma. Soy Midoriya Izuku. –

– Mashirao Ojiro. –

– Hagakure Tōru. –

– Es bueno conocerlos, aunque fue en una carrera para llegar a tiempo. –

– Ni lo menciones. – Comentaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Midoriya solo negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía, este día fue algo movido a un inicio y al final, pero estaba feliz, ahora solo tenia que ver, lo que espera el mañana.


	8. Chapter 8

:::

00

:::

 **Hola a todos los que leen esto, me he tardado, ya que estaba en un bloqueo intensivo (para variar), pero heme aquí, por cierto. Si tienen una duda háganmelo saber. Sin nada mas que decir, espero que les y como dicen en Yuuei ¡PLUS ULTRAAA!**

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)- Vista/narrativa del personaje.

– ¿Entonces quieres ser un héroe? – Dialogo de personajes.

– [ _Creo que exagera bastante_ ] – Pensamientos del personaje.

((Salón 1-A)) Cambio de lugar o escenario.

¡BOOOMM!* Efecto de sonido.

 _:::888:::888::: Inicio/final de la explicación de Quirk de Present Mic._

 **Todos los personajes y derechos de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

00

::

Capítulo 8: Ensayo.

::

00

* * *

Un tren iba llegando a la estación central de la ciudad de Musufatu de este salían tres estudiantes de la escuela Yuuei, siendo Midoriya, Ojiro y Hagakure. En el tiempo que compartieron en el tren, estos comenzaron a hablar de temas sin conexión algunas y se llevaron bien, por el lado de Midoriya le agrado Ojiro, un chico de escuela normal, pero con un amplio conocimiento en artes marciales, principal mente yiu-yitsu y karate, además de unas buenas combinaciones entre manos, pies y su cola. Esa información era algo que llamaba mucha atención a Midoriya, puede pelear contra alguien, pero le falta técnica, así que sabe con quién puede consultar por una sesión de entrenamiento, no puede ir por la ciudad y enfrentarse a los villanos, solo lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Por el lado de Hagakure no fue más allá, para ser honesto es una chica muy animada, mucha energía positiva dentro de alguien que no se puede ver o ser confundido con un fantasma, la verdad al ser invisible le trae un conflicto, ser invisible para el mundo de manera literal es un tanto atemorizante, claro está el hecho que nunca sabrás como serás cuando crezcas o que desde un inicio nunca supiste como lucias. El a un inicio quería tocar el tema, pero decidió mejor quedarse con la curiosidad, no quería hacerse de un enemigo (Bakugo) a un inicio del curso.

El trio de chicos estaba saliendo de la estación hablando de comidas y riendo se un poco, aunque Midoriya se mantenía en silencio ante la charla, a su punto de vista él se considera aburrido, las únicas anécdotas que tiene es su vida en el orfanato y de los acontecimientos que ha vivido en su trabajo, pero fuera de eso, él no savia nada de tendencia o charlas entre adolescentes, y aún no ha dicho que él es el mayor de todos casi por dos años.

– Midoriya. –

Cuando este escucha su nombre, sale de sus pensamientos para mirar hacia el frente y pudo observar a sus dos compañeros mirándolo algo confundidos (o al menos eso pensaba por parte de Hagakure).

– Lo siento chicos solo… ¿de que hablábamos? – Se sintió algo apenado por aquello y forzó una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se miraron algo inseguro a Midoriya, pero al final no hicieron más preguntas sobre el tema.

– Solo hablamos de cómo nos fue durante el examen de admisión. – Respondió Ojiro, con simplesa.

– Oh, en mi opinión esta algo desbalanceado, si no tienes una bueno ofensiva no lograras mucho. –

– Pero no todo depende de la fuerza Midoriya-kun. Yo no soy muy fuerte para derrotar a un robot. – Bromeo Hagakure levantando su brazo y haciendo fuerza. – Tuve que engañar a los robots para que se destruyeran entre sí. –

– La defensa también es muy importante y en eso destacaste Midoriya. – Secundo Ojiro.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Estaba confundido, hasta donde recuerde, el jamás uso su Quirk de manera defensiva.

– ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Tú me protegiste, tal vez no te diste cuenta en su momento, pero entre todos los que aplicaron ese examen, tu fuiste el único que protegió y uso su Quirk para resguardar a los demás y eso me incluye. – Argumento Ojiro, con una sonrisa.

– ¿Estabas e misma área Ojiro-san? – Dijo sorprendido, espera cruzarse con algunos que ayudo ese día, pero no esperaba tener más de dos personas en su misma clase.

– Exacto, fue con un robot de tres puntos, tres de tus pilares atravesaron sus articulaciones cuando este me iba a atacar, lo curioso es que este no estaba abatido del completo, como si… –

– Le dejaran a un golpe. – Termino la frase Hagakure.

Midoriya, pensó sobre ello y era cierto, no se dio cuenta de aquel detalle durante el examen, fue descuidado en todo caso.

– Bueno… esa no era mi intención, solo vi a alguien en apuros e hice lo creía correcto. No fue más allá ni nada, perdóname si sueno grosero, pero en esos momentos, no tenía la mínima intención de hacer amigos. – Declaraciones serias, en cosas serias, cosas que ha escuchado de múltiples personas.

Ambos estudiantes se quedaron congelados, pero solo unos segundos, la seriedad fue un tanto demasiado, pero esa era la realidad, muchos que aplicaron ese examen no estaban para hacer amigos, si tuvieran la oportunidad, interferían con otros examinados, solo para poder calificar para Yuuei.

– No te preocupes Midoriya, todos iban con esa mentalidad, así que no tienes que disculparte. –

– Je, je, je está bien… saben ahora me pregunto ¿cómo será el día de mañana? – Midoriya estaba curioso por el mañana, si el hoy fue algo de estar preocupado y aterrado, ¿Quién sabe cómo ira el mañana?

– Lo he pensado, solo espero que nuestra estadía en la escuela no esté en riesgos. – Hablo Hagakure ¿temblando? Del miedo.

– Dudo que los demás sensei's tengan la misma mentalidad que Aizawa-sensei. – Midoriya sonrió por eso, dudaba que todos los maestros fuera así de radicales como su maestro asignado.

:::

La mañana siguiente fue un tanto movida para nuestro protagonista, muchos de los chicos del orfanato le preguntaron hasta que no podía más, fue difícil poder tener un momento de sueño, sin que los niños fueran a despertarte, pero al final tuvo una noche normal, para variar.

La escuela es sorprendente desde un inicio y adentro es lo que uno esperaría, hasta los rumores se quedan cortos, pero algo lo mantenía algo intranquilo, la verdad no podía explicar a qué se debe eso. Le daba crédito a la pequeña charla que tuvo con Ojiro y Hagakure. Era cierto que la mayoría de los maestro de Yuuei, no tendrían la misma mentalidad que Aizawa-sensei, pero no negaba que ellos exigieran el mismo nivel de compromiso que él, después de todo era Yuuei y tenía que esperar esto, pero aun así, sentir aquella bruma… era algo que le hacía meditar tanto, si el primer día solo fue una prueba de su Quirk y pudo sentir la distancia entre él y algunos de sus compañeros, sabía que el tenía sus fortalezas y ellos las suyas, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse tan abrumado por la diferencia de caminos que hay entre ellos, solo pudo suspirar resignado, no podía hacer algo en esos momentos.

Las clases que tendrá y el tipo de compañeros con los que convivirá eran los pensamientos que más abundaban en su mente, pero esto fue interrumpido por un golpe que sintió en la cabeza. Cuando este volteo para ver quien fue el culpable, valla la sorpresa que tuvo al ver a Akiyama-san.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa chico? Nadie en su sano juicio le dedica una mirada tan seria a su desayuno. – Se notaba algo absorta en lo que respecta al chico.

– Yo… no es nada… solo que. – Midoriya miro a un lado. – Estoy algo preocupado, por el rumbo que tomare, no sé lo que me espera, no sé cómo lo superare este gran reto… –

– … ¿Tienes dudas de tu decisión? – Tomo el asiento junto a Midoriya y comenzó a degustar su desayuno.

– … No, no habrá dudas sobre eso. – Dijo serio y torno a mirar a Akiyama.

– Entonces, te diré esto chico, te olvidaste de algo. –

– Olvidar. ¿Qué es lo que he olvidado? – Estaba confundido, además ¿Qué era lo que olvido?

– Todo el año pasado… Entrenaste conmigo todo un año, recibiendo golpes y caídas, además, también pasaste por un año entero de asesoría con Hibiki. Si eso no es una preparación infernal, entonces, no sé qué lo es. – Dijo despreocupada mientras tomaba una pieza de pan.

» Te has preparado para este reto chico y me costa que podrás superarlo. Yuuei es una escuela, así que serán algo blandos, pero Hibiki y yo te preparamos para un mundo más duro, para ser más precisa, te preparamos para cuando te encuentres con un villano. – toma su tasa de café y da un pequeño sorbo. – Debes concentrarte en tus estudios y en cómo ayudar a la gente, un héroe no se mide por lo fuerte que es o lo intimidante que se vea, se mide por sus acciones y de cómo ayuda a la gente. –

Midoriya se quedó callado todo el tiempo que hablo Akiyama.

– ¿Por qué me dice esto? –

– En resumen, chico, no te preocupes por las cosas que vienen, logra tu objetivo por tus medios y la recompensa será grata. –

Midoriya sonrió un poco, mucha realidad tenía esas palabras.

– Debiste iniciar por ahí Akiyama-san. – La sonrisa de Midoriya se mantenía, una de las cosas que le agradan cuando habla con Akiyama, era que podían bromear un poco.

– ¿Así me agradeces por tratar de animarte mocoso? – Estaba disgustada, pero al final dejo eso y se concentró en el resto de su comida. – Come de una vez y lárgate a la escuela. –

:::

::

El viaje en el tren fue un tanto apretado para Midoriya, hubo pocas las ocasiones en el cual el tren fuera una lata de sardinas en conserva, pero no podía hacer algo al respecto ante ello, tal vez levantarse más temprano, para así poder alcanzar un tren más despejado.

Aún era algo problemático los pasillos, pero pudo acordarse de la mayoría así que no se perdió… del todo, tenía suerte de que aun contaba con algunos minutos antes de que iniciara las clases, tal vez no le tocaba con Aizawa-sensei, pero aun así no quería llegar tarde, desconocía como es sensei de sus primeras horas de clases y lo mejor sería no quedar mal en la primera clase.

Pero las obras del destino, tenían otros planes para nuestro perdido chico.

– ¡Ho! ¿Qué tan pequeño es el mundo? – Midoriya paro de inmediato, ya que reconoció a aquella voz, giro para ver quién era y resulto ser Sr. Nezu. – Ya era hora de encontrarnos aquí Midoriya-kun. – Hablo contenta mente Nezu.

– Sr. Nezu, pero ¿Qué hace…? Cierto usted es el director de esta escuela. Si… ya era raro que no lo viera por los pasillos, aunque solo es el segundo día de clases. – Se froto su nuca por lo irrelevante del acontecimiento.

– Lo sé, por lo general los primeros días paso por los pasillos, para ver cómo se acoplan a la escuela o para ayudarles con lo que pueda… y por lo que veo tú necesitas algo de ayuda. –

– Un día de estos no tendrá la razón Sr. Nezu. – Odiaba admitirlo, pero Nezu tenía razón, tenía algunos problemas. – Creo que me perdí. –

– Je, je, eso parece, aunque no eres el único Midoriya, a muchos estudiantes que les pasa lo mismo, hasta ahora eres el número cuatro. – Mostro su mano abierta.

– Bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor. – Nezu noto un poco de sarcasmo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. – Puede ayudarme, por favor. –

Nezu solo asintió y se acercó a Midoriya. Él recuerda el cómo se subía al hombro de la persona que le acompañaba, asique era seguro que él quiere que le deje subirse a él. Sin ninguna molestia Midoriya le dejo subir a su hombro, a una velocidad increíble Nezu sube en él.

– ¿En que necesitas ayuda Midoriya? – Pregunto aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

Midoriya solo negó con su cabeza, inicio a caminar y seguir las indicaciones de Nezu, para así llegar a su salón de clases, pero Nezu no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para hablar con su "protegido"

– Cuéntame Midoriya ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases? –

– Además de ser casi expulsado en el primer día, normal por así decirlo. – Hablo algo cansado, recordando aquel día.

– Así que Aizawa hizo de las suyas nueva mente. Je, je, él solo busca que sus alumnos den lo mejor de sí. No negare que él si es capaz de expulsar a uno de sus alumnos sin dudarlo, pero eso no quita merito, a los alumnos que ha enseñado son sobre salientes. – No estaba del todo de acuerdo a los métodos de Aizawa, pero no negara que ha sido una estrategia muy buena y que sus alumnos a mejorado para bien.

– Tal vez sea así, pero te hace pensar en muchas cosas y a la vez te desmotiva por la idea que talvez el resto de los maestros son igual a él. –

– ¿Estas desmotivado? –

– Un poco, se del sistema de alumnos que ingresaron por recomendación, y me hace pensar que algunos tienen un camino más recto que otros. –

– No veas esas cosas, entre todas las personas que te conocen, soy una de las que conocen tu arduo y largo camino, si eso no te rompió, dudo que algo aquí en Yuuei lo haga. –

Midoriya ya estaba muy sorprendido por esa oración, eso ya era sobre valorar a sus experiencias, su vida no era igual a vivir el siclo escolar en Yuuei.

– Creo que me sobre estima Sr. Nezu. Yuuei ha sido el hogar de grandes héroes, mi vida no se compara a toda la experiencia de todos los individuos que han pasado por aquí. – Dijo algo inseguro.

– Mal interpretaste mis palabras Midoriya. No todos vivieron lo mismo que tú, pero si vivieron algo al igual que tú. Lo que quiero decir es: aun con la adversidad frente a ellos lo lograron, a diferencia de otros que tenía el camino libre. Aunque el camino sea fácil, no significa que lo logren. ¿Me entiendes? –

– Creo que sí. – No estaba seguro, pero se sentía mejor.

No era satisfactorio, pero le bastaba a Nezu, ambos continuaron su camino hasta la clase 1-A, para suerte de Midoriya aún estaba a tiempo, talvez por los pelos aún estaba a tiempo.

Nezu se bajó de él y se despidió, esperando que se encuentren nueva mente y hablar.

Midoriya ingreso a su salón de clases y podía ver a algunos de sus compañeros de clase hablando entre sí, conociéndose, sobre todo, pasaran bastante tiempo juntos, lo mejor sería conocerse y entender a todos, Midoriya pudo ver a Ojiro hablando con un par de los compañeros, para ser preciso uno que tenía una máscara y el otro tenía la cabeza en forma de un cuervo, por el lado de Hagakure tenía una charla con las chicas del salón. Otros mantenían escuchando la conversación o se mantenían en silencio, uno de estos últimos era Iida, que esperaba el inicio de las clases en su escritorio.

– Hola Iida. – Midoriya se acercó a él para saludar.

– Oh, Hola Midoriya-kun ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –

– Por el momento nada Iida, solo vine a saludarte, por lo que veo ya estas preparado para hoy. – No pudo evitar sonreír por el entusiasmo o dedicación que ponía su compañero.

– En efecto Midoriya-kun, es importante estar listo, aun siendo prósperos a héroes, somos estudiante de Yuuei, así que tenemos que estar listos. – Un brillo salió de los lentes de Iida, cuando este se los acomodo.

– Je, je, je, por lo menos uno de nosotros está seguro. Para serte sincero estoy algo nervioso por el día de hoy, si no fuera por varias personas, segura mente, no podría estar concentrado el día de hoy. – Se explico.

– ¿Mmm? Te diría que no hay motivo por el cual deberías sentirte de esa manera Midoriya, pero recordando los hechos del día pasado, muchos de nuestros compañeros se sienten de la misma manera, pero no le veo un motivo el cual debería sentirse así. Es más bien un recordatorio de estar siempre listos para nuestras jornadas escolares. – Tomando un porte serio, Iida dio su opinión sobre lo que pasara durante su vida de estudiante.

– Tienes un punto como el resto, Iida… solo espero que no me expulsen por olvidar un libro. – Aunque dudaba de que esto fuera a suceder.

– No hagas afirmaciones innecesarias Midoriya-kun. – Reprendió a Midoriya, por esa oración.

– Esta bien Iida, solo fue algo mundano. Bueno, lo mejor sería ir a mi lugar. – Señalo a su espalda con el dedo pulgar.

– De acuerdo Midoriya-kun. – Este se despide, el cual Midoriya corresponde con una despedida con la mano.

Midoriya fue a su asiento, que estaba detrás de Bakugo (para su infortunio), paso la mayor parte de la secundaria cerca de él y la verdad esperaba estar por lo menos alejado de Bakugo por un compañero, pero parece que el universo tenía otros planes.

– [Solo falta que, estemos en la misma oficina de héroes.] – el pensamiento era tanto una broma, como una preocupación de que en realidad sucediera.

::

Las clases iniciaron hace unos quince minutos para su sorpresa y de los demás, esto era suma mente normal… En serio, esto era una clase norma (siendo esta una clase de ingles), preguntas del libro, ejemplos y preguntas, nada fuera de lo normal, para su sorpresa, aunque Midoriya sentía las clases un tanto fáciles y no lo dice por que comprende el tema por completo, lo entiende, pero no por eso lo siente fácil. Haciendo una comparativa entre su clase y las clases privadas de la Sra. Fujioka, esta apenas le llegarían a los talones, le daba el crédito al nivel de exigencia del profesor asignado, mientras Present Mic, mesclaba las clases con su energía y hacer interesante la clase con sus gestos y frases que da en su show de radio, la Sra. Fujioka te presionaba, pidiéndote un reporte de un libro con más de tres mil hojas, que abarque cada argumento, hipo tesis y el punto del autor, en menos de una hora y está ya te tenía otros cuatro libros con el mismo grosor y mismo total de palabras tras el primer libro. Le gustaría estar exagerando esas cifras, pero él sabía que si era capaz de hacer eso sin siquiera dudarlo.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que estuvo en una de sus clases privada, solo había pasado cinco minutos y ya quería largarse de su oficina, y nunca volver. Exagerar, no, no lo hace, ya que recuerda a varios niños haciendo lo mismo que él, una parte de él se sintió de traicionar a los chicos del orfanato, ya que él era el encargado de evitar que los chicos escapen de esas mismas clases… la ironía misma.

:

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, Iida, Uraraka y él fueron al gran salón a degustar la comida, algo que le agrado fue que la comida era económica y siendo Yuuei dudaba que la comida fuera mala y de mala calidad. Estaba contento de que sus dudas fueran verdaderas, la comida era muy buena y notaba el arroz de marca en su tazón. He incluso pudo comprar una pequeña bandeja de sushi con unas cinco piezas, de verdad, podía llorar por el sabor y la fácil accesibilidad que tenía, pero tenía que retraer esas emociones, estaba con sus compañeros de clase y no podía darse el lujo de que lo vieran de esa manera.

:

"La corona del pastel". Una manera en la cual Midoriya consideraba sus últimas horas de clase o por lo menos el día de hoy, el motivo, debido a cierta persona de pelaje blanco le había informado, el estudio de héroe seria manejado por una persona especial. Era nadie más que: All Might. Su clase estaba informada y era claro que algunos estaban entusiasmados ¿Cada cuando podrías estar cerca del símbolo de paz? Respuesta: Casi nunca. Era sabido que el héroe, era alguien ocupado, entrevistas, programas de tv, documentales y sobre todo ser un héroe, que casi no tenía tiempo, pero ahora como profesor, los chicos tendrían la oportunidad de tener algo de su conocimiento.

Por un lado, Midoriya estaba igual que sus compañeros, él, en un momento de su vida, era alguien muy fanático hacia All Might, pero eso era pasado, ahora era alguien que hispirá y motiva, nada más.

– ¡YO ESTOY AQUIIII! – La puerta se abrió fuerte mente mostrando a All Might con su característica gran sonrisa – ¡ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA, COMO CUALQUIER PERSONA NORMAL! –

Todo el grupo se llenó de júbilo, por una parte, no podía creer que uno de los héroes más grandes de la faz terrestre fuera su profesor de clases, también existían comentarios del atuendo de All, Might.

– ¡MIS ESTUDIANTES QUE SE PREPARAN PARA SER HEROES! ¡EL DIA DE HOY, NOS ENFOCAREMOS EN CREAR SUS BASES DE HÉROE CON VARIOS ENSAYOS! – Dijo esto mientras hacia una pose de flexión de músculos. – ¡HE INICIAREMO0S CON ESTO! – Mostro una tarjeta con la palabra "Batalla" – ¡SIMULACIÓN DE BATALLAS! –

Por un motivo, esto no le agrado a Midoriya, y el motivo estaba más que claro, solo le bastaba con ver hacia el frente y pudo notar a la persona más entusiasmada tras la palabra "Batalla". Conocía bien a Bakugo y sabía que era un gran peleador, ahora le dan la oportunidad de pelear, sin duda alguna, este la aprovechara lo mejor que puede.

– ¡Para hacer esta clase especial! – All Might presiona un botón de un control remoto y barios rectángulos se formaron en la pared, revelando barios compartimientos con maletas con números. – ¡Preparamos con antelación sus trajes de héroe que venían en su solicitud! –

Si la moral de la clase 1-A ya era alta, esto lo llevaba al pináculo del entusiasmo, nadie esperaba que sus trajes estuvieran listos hasta la fecha, sin duda Yuuei era la mejor, Midoriya miro su mochila, recordando que dentro de esta se encontraba tres cosas que se les fueron dadas para este largo camino como héroe.

::

En las estradas del campo β se encontraba varios alumnos de la escuela, siendo la clase 1-A, pero estos no tenían un tipo de uniforme, estos portaban sus trajes de héroe. Cada uno de estos tenían algo que les diferenciaba del resto, cascos, colores, diseños, protecciones, utilidad, entre otras cosas.

Hubo trajes bastantes llamativos siendo el caso de Yaoyoruzo, Iida y Ashido, otros eran un poco más simples siendo Tokoyami, Ojiro y Jiro.

Midoriya entraría un tanto los simples, su traje parece un traje de un SUAT, o de un policía en una operación especial, pero lo que podía resaltar sobre todo era tres objetos un tanto desgastados, gafas tipo de un operativo en cubierto, un yelmo negro, con bario levantamiento en forma de circulares rallados y guantes de combate desgastados.

– ¡Ho! Deku-kun, tu traje es de locos. – Menciono alegremente Uraraka.

– Nunca pensé que se vería de Locos. – Dijo mientras daba una inspección a sí mismo. – Aunque el tu yo no esta tan alejado de esa frase Uraraka-chan. –

– ¿Se ve mal? – Dijo algo triste por lo que dijo Midoriya.

– Yo no dije eso, solo pensé que estaba… algo ajustado, - Se explico, negando rápida mente con sus ma... – [Espera, ¿Mi traje se ve mal?] – Se desconcertó un poco por lo que quiso decir su compañera.

– ¡Atención clase, quiero ver sus habilidades durante esta simulación, así que comencemos! ¡Por lo personal me gusta el estilo de cada uno de ustedes! – Levanto su pulgar en afirmación.

– ¡Sensei! Un a duda sobre el campo de practica ¿Este fue usado para el examen de admisión? – Una armadura blanca levanto su mano, resulto que la persona dentro de su interior era Iida.

– Así que eras tu dentro Iida. –

– Escuchen, ustedes estarán en una situación muy concurrente en el mundo de los héroes, esta es una: "Simulación de batalla en interiores".

» Aunque la mayoría de las detenciones, captura e inmovilización de villanos sea vista en las calles, está confirmado estadísticamente que la mayoría de los crímenes se realizan bajo techo. Cualquier villano que use su cerebro será lo bastante astutos de atacar dentro de las sombras.

» Para este ejercicio los separare en grupos de dos "héroes" contra "villanos" – Con eso dio el final de su explicación.

– ¿Cómo se decidirá el vencedor? – Levanto la mano Yaoyoruzo.

– ¿Está permitido destruirlos? – Hablo Bakugo, manteniendo una mirada baja y sombría.

– ¿S-seremos expulsados si fallamos? – Pregunto un tanto preocupada Uraraka.

– ¿Cómo se decidirá a nuestros compañeros de equipo? – Iida levanto su mano lo más que pudo.

– ¿Cómo se ve mi capa? – Pregunto Ayoma, mientras lucia su capa.

– ¡MMM~~~! ¡No puedo entenderles si hablan al mismo tiempo! – All Might miraba al cielo sin poder entender a sus estudiantes. Rápida mente busco en su bolsillo y saco de este una pequeña nota. – El equipo de "villanos" estará a cargo de proteger un "arma" para sus maléficos planes, mientras que el equipo de los "héroes" entraran a su cede y poner fin a sus planes. Si los "héroes" capturan o "recuperan el arma" se les dará la victoria, no obstante, si ellos no son capases de completar una de estas dos opciones hasta que se acabe el tiempo o si son capturados, será la victoria de los "villanos".

» Sus compañeros serán decididos atreves de una pequeña lotería. – All Might se dio vuelta para tomar una urna que estaba detrás de él sobre una mesa.

– ¡¿Sera de esa manera?! – grito Iida un tanto indignado por el método acordado.

– Yo no le veo el problema Iida, no siempre podemos darnos el lujo de escoger con quien trabajaremos en equipo, dudo que a futuro lo tengamos. Puede llegar el día que estemos en el mismo lugar y en el mismo momento, con las mismas circunstancias, pero no podremos trabajar juntos, si no con desconocido. –

Iida analizo un momento las palabras de Midoriya y tenía razón, mismo lugar, mismo momento, mismas circunstancias, pero nada daba el hecho de que puedan trabajar en equipo con las personas que conozcas.

– Tienes razón Midoriya. Me disculpo. –

– ¡Comencemos aspirantes a Héroes! – Grito All Might, con la mano en alto y comenzó a sacar los nombres de cada uno de los estudiantes.

Kouda y Ashido equipo A.

Jiro y Sero equipo B.

Todoroki y Kirishima equipo C.

Ojiro y Midoriya equipo D.

Iida y Mineta equipo E.

Kaminari y Ayoma equipo F.

Yaoyoruzo y Tokoyami equipo G.

Asui y Bakugo equipo H.

Shouji y Uraraka equipo I.

Sato y Hagakure equipo J.

– Al parecer estamos en el mismo tren nueva mente Ojiro. – Midoriya trato de bromear.

– Eso parece Midoriya-kun. – Este sonrió, no le molestaba en nada trabajar con su compañero de pelo verde, dándole un puño.

Midoriya choca su puño con Ojiro, le agradaba la idea de trabajar con un amigo.

– ¡Bien, para nuestro primer combate! – All Might introduce sus manos dentro de las urnas de "villanos" y "héroes". Saco una esfera de cada una, la primera con la letra I y la otra con la letra A. – Equipo I serán nuestros "villanos" y equipo A nuestros "héroes" –

All Might comenzó a darle unas explicaciones a los dos equipos de esta ronda, estos asintieron y All Might solo levanto su pulgar, con ello levo al resto de la clase a la sala de vigilancia y dar inicio al combate.

(POV Midoriya)

Era algo sorprendente el equipo con él contaba Yuuei, pero eso no era lo que captaba mi atención si no, lo que hacían mis compañeros en estos momentos, pude identificar mejor algunos Quirks y descubrir otros, Shouji por ejemplo, pensando que su Quirk solo mejoraba sus cualidades físicas, pero este permite replicar partes de su cuerpo manos, ojos y boca por lo que se puede ver, y por la parte de Ashido a un principio pensó que era nada más un Quirk de baba, pero resultó ser un Quirk de ácido, con el cual pudo derretir parte de un muro y Kouda era un tipo comunicación o dominio en los animales, con el cual pudo descubrir la ubicación de la bomba, pero aun así la tendrían difícil. Shouji, parece tener ya la ubicación de ambos "héroes", además el Quirk de Uraraka, dejaría a cualquier persona fuera de combate con mucha facilidad o al menos de que tengas una manera de propulsarte no será muy problemático, pero este no era el caso.

:

El equipo de "villanos" se llevó la victoria, con la captura de ambos héroes. Mientras Uraraka-san, los hacia levitar en el aire con algunos movimientos ajiles, pudo dejarlos a merced de los largos brazos de Shouji, aun que el equipo de héroes se llevaron más puntos a mejorar, ambos recibieron recomendaciones de All Might.

– ¡Los siguientes equipos son: equipo D como "villanos" y equipo H como "héroes"! ¡Prepárense para la siguiente ronda! –

Mi cuerpo se tensó un poco, luego mi mirada se dirigió a cierta persona.

– Bakugo. – No tenía la intención de tomar esto a la ligera, pero sin duda esto sobre pasa cualquier expectativa, esto ya no era un combate, si no una guerra.

Esta era una oportunidad de oro para él, no desaprovechara a descargar su ira en mi (valla novedad) pero esto era más allá, usara su Quirk sin ninguna contención, esto solo va satisfacer su ego. All Might comenzó a darnos las mismas indicaciones que a los equipos anteriores, pero una parte de mi estaba más concentrado en planear una estrategia.

Tanto Ojiro y yo nos adentramos a la instalación, pero pude notar algo.

– ¿Estas bien Ojiro? – Me di la tarea de averiguar el estado de ánimo de mi compañero.

– ¡He!... Si… estoy bien… es solo que… – Estaba nervioso y podía saber de quién es la culpa.

– Tranquilo, Bakugo tiene cero intereses en ti, en estos momentos, debes preocuparte más de Asui. – Traten de tranquilizarlo, pero ni yo estaba seguro del todo.

– ¿Qué te hace decir eso Midoriya? –

– Porque Bakugo ira a por mí Ojiro, estoy seguro de eso. –

Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

– ¿Tenemos una estrategia en contra de ellos? – Ya no nota miedo o preocupación, era más nervios que nada.

– Por el momento no, tenía planeado distraer a Bakugo, mientras tú te encargabas de Asui. No me lo tomes a mal, entre tu y yo, tu eres más ágil, así que podrás contras su movilidad. –

– Mientras no me acerque a Bakugo, oféndeme todo lo que quieras, pero aún no es suficiente. – Ojiro comenzó a pensar algo y valla que se veía dedicado a encontrar algo, no lo culpo, teniendo a Bakugo como enemigo, no muchos pueden tener la calma controlada.

Seguía analizando el entorno, muchos pasillos y vueltas cerradas, perfectas para emboscada das, las habitaciones eran lo suficiente mente grades para una libre movilidad. Sin duda Yuuei prepara todo escenario posible.

Mi andar se detiene cuando siento una mano atrás de mí, miro y puedo ver una mira determinada por parte de Ojiro.

– Tengo una idea. –

– Entonces hay que usarla. – Por un motivo, una sonrisa pude embozar.

:

((Fuera el edificio))

(POV Normal)

A fueras del edificio se encontraba un par de personas siendo Asui y Bakugo, pero estos estaban completa mente ajenos a lo que hacía uno del otro- Mientras Asui examinaba el mapa del lugar, Bakugo estaba en otro mundo, solo salían susurros de él.

Asui ya había intentado formar una estrategia para este combate, pero lo que recibió fue un grito lleno de rabia por parte de Bakugo, pero ella no era alguien que le gusta ir a la deriva en situaciones así.

Ella tenía toda la intención de planear algo o por lo menos una lluvia de ideas para su enfrentamiento con Ojiro y Midoriya, pero en el momento en el que ella toco su brazo, este la aparte de un arrebato, no tenía que decir algo para saber lo que diría "Ir por Midoriya"

:

All Might ya dio por iniciado aquel combate, los "héroes" entran lo más rápido que pudieron y los "villanos" iniciaron con sus contramedidas en los dos últimos pisos, los cuatro tenían diferentes pensamientos de lo que ocurriría, pero solo dos tenían el mismo fin "Bakugo contra Midoriya"

(POV Midoriya)

Decir que no teníamos de que preocuparnos, era decir que alguna del mar era dulce, una gran mentira, ambos combatíamos dos adversarios formidables, además aun teníamos la preocupación de que el plan no funcionara, éramos cocientes de que ese plan solo funcionaria para Asui, pero solo es una contención, no asegura detenerla del todo. Y el problema principal, Bakugo, sin duda alguna este me atacara con toda su fuerza y mi esmeralda no será lo suficiente mente fuerte para detener sus ataques, si ha cedido por los golpes de Akiyama-san, dudo que los golpes de Bakugo no lo hagan.

Nos encontramos en mitad des del tercer piso, la "bomba" ya estaba preparada ahora solo faltaba…

– ¡Midoriya, agáchate! – El grito de Ojiro me desconcertó, miré sobre mi hombro y vi como el freno.

Tuve que reaccionar rápidamente y poner mi atención al frente, solo pude ver como un par de pies se me acechaban, no podía ya esquivarlo, pero si levantar mi guardia. El golpe era intenso, aunque carecía de fuerza, pero aun con eso basto para moverme un poco hacia atrás.

– Buena reacción Midoriya-kun. – Pude ver como Asui aterriza. Llevo su mano a su oído izquierdo. – Bakugo-chan, los encontré en el tercer piso. –

– Ho no. – Esto acortaba nuestro tiempo.

– Hay que movernos. – Asentí, era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

Hice carrera en contra de Asui, era imposible que esto sea algo eficiente para ella, pero esa no es mi finalidad, si no, estar detrás de ella.

Me deslicé por debajo de ella, esperaba que me esquivara o que me saltara, paso lo segundo, e unos momentos ya estaba detrás de ella, estaba rodeada.

– … A dios. – Sonreí y me despedía con mi mano, luego de ver la cara ¿de impresión? De Asui, me fui corriendo al siguiente piso.

Nuestro plan no era derrotarla o derrotar a Bakugo, si no, convertir este combate de captura y recuperación, en un combate de desgaste.

((Flash back))

Estábamos en el cuarto de la bomba, hablando del plan de Ojiro.

– ¿Batalla de desgaste? – No estaba seguro con lo que Ojiro quería llegar.

– Exacto. Puedo ser ágil, pero no al mismo nivel que Asui-san y te lo pregunto Midoriya, ¿Puedes derrotar a Bakugo en combate? –

– No, siendo honesto, no puedo derrotarle. – La boca me sabia a carbón, aunque odie admitirlo, Bakugo era alguien con altas capacidades en combate.

– Con eso llego a esto Midoriya, teniendo asegurado a que Bakugo ira a por ti y dejando a Asui-san la tarea de encontrar la "bomba" que protegemos. Podemos alentarlos hasta que se acabe el tiempo… –

– Y así obtener la victoria. – Sonreí y Ojiro asintió satisfecho. – Pero aún tenemos un detalle Ojiro. Asui-chan. He de entender que tú te encargaras de ella. Y tú mismo afirmaste que ella es más rápida ¿Qué tienes planeado en contra de ella? – Ojiro se quedó pensado por un momento.

Comenzó a contarme su idea para tratar con ella, en si era buena, pero aún tenía una falla, esto nos dejó algo atorados, hasta que me acorde de una frase que me dijo Mami-san "hazlos creer que lo tienes" y con ello pudimos mejorar su la idea de Ojiro, si esto fallaba aun nos garantizaba la victoria.

((Fin del flas back))

Ya estaba descendiendo al segundo piso, ya era casi imposible no encontrar a Bakugo hasta estas alturas, cuando llegue al segundo piso, mi corazón comenzó a latir más, ya no estaba en una habitación con un estudiante, si no con mi cazador, esperando a que baje la guardia, con el aviso de Asui-chan, él tuvo que correr lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al segundo piso.

En estos momentos mis sentidos se agudizaron, ya era puro instinto de supervivencia, je, esto me parecía gracioso, este sentimiento lo tengo desde la secundaria… o mucho antes, solo que nunca me percate de ello hasta ahora… tal vez, esto era una de las pocas cosas en las que me he esforzado y no querer fallar ante ello.

Mi mente se encontraba envuelta, vacilaba entre mi realidad y mi mundo, era difícil estar atento, pero eso se resolvió rápido.

Las botas negras con detalles anaranjados y el sonar de pequeñas explosiones, hicieron regresar a mis sentidos, a diferencia con Asui-chan, tuve tiempo para esquivarlo, dando un salto hacia atrás.

– Infeliz… No te atrevas a esquivar mis golpes, Deku. – Su voz aun que sonaba calmada, era todo lo contrario, sin duda alguna está molesto.

– Dudo que alguien espere que le den un golpe de frente, ¿Por qué de hacer el primero? –

– ¡Cállate! No me importa lo que pienses, ¡Te are pagar por subestimarme, Deku! – Su sonrisa, entre el enojo y la satisfacción de sus próximos actos, no era de mis preferidas.

– Eres un maniático. – Con eso ya me gané un lugar en un cementerio, ¿y por qué sonrió? – Pero eso no es nuevo. – Si, sin duda alguna estoy loco o tal vez masoquista, ver como la sonrisa de Bakugo se pierde por una de enojo (nada nuevo) daba a inicio a cosas muy malas.

Solo espero que a Ojiro, le valla mejor…


	9. Chapter 9

:::

00

:::

 **Hola a todos, como verán me digne en actualizar, siendo honesto, he pasado por cosas que requieren mi atención, por eso deje esto en segundo plano, además que estoy pensando una decisión muy impórtate que afectara mi vida, pero en fin no quieren escuchar eso, disfruten el capitulo de y como dicen en Yuuei ¡PLUS ULTRAAAAA!**

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya)- Vista/narrativa del personaje.

-¿Entonces quieres ser un héroe? – Dialogo de personajes.

– [ _Creo que exagera bastante_ ] – Pensamientos del personaje.

((Salón 1-A)) Cambio de lugar o escenario.

¡BOOOMM!* Efecto de sonido.

 ** _:::888:::888::: Inicio/final de la explicación de Quirk de Present Mic._**

 **Todos los personajes y derechos de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

:::

00

Capítulo 9: El inicio de un conflicto.

00

:::

* * *

\- (POV Midoriya) –

En estos momentos sentía un tipo de ironía de la vida, una donde seria gracioso si uno lo hiciera con toda la intención.

Desde que inicie la secundaria, mi intención era evitar problemas con los demás, nuca falto el tipo que me molestaba por "no tener un Quirk", pero eso era lo de menos en mi vida, pero eso ya se volvió una molestia mayor cuando me asignaron en la misma clase con Bakugo, de hecho es irónico, él fue el detonante de que todos comenzaran a molestarme, hubo momentos en los cuales les pude callar la boca a los demás, pero con Bakugo era otra historia completa mente diferente, hemos tenido riñas, sí, pero cuando se trataba de peleas, intentaba que este desistiera y no era porque yo estuviera en el suelo apaleado, no, si hubiera querido, le regresaría el golpe, pero en esos entonces actuaba con una mentalidad de un mayor y hablarlo, pero la idea murió cuando este me lanzo como su fuera un saco de lona a un estanque, desde entonces, hago lo posible para evitar las peleas con él.

Vaya que la vida en si es graciosa, ya que ahora me encuentra cara a cara con Bakugo, peleando con nuestros Quirks, hace unos momentos su sonrisa de satisfacción se fue al momento de decirle que estaba desquiciado y darme cuenta que aún no puedo cerrar la boca cuando se requiere, en pocos momentos, iniciara mi "revancha" contra Bakugo.

Si Bakugo no se lo tomaba enserio antes, ahora sin duda alguna ira con toda esta vez.

Por el momento solo tenía mi guardia arriba, tenía que esperar a que apareciera una abertura y regresar el golpe, pero ver las chispas y pequeñas explosiones en las palmas de sus manos me hacía dudar bastante.

-Nunca aprendiste a cerrar la boca, he, Deku. – Aunque su tono de voz era bajo, sus intenciones seguían siendo las mismas.

-Tanto tu y yo consideramos esto desafortunado, pero nos conocemos desde toda la secundaria. –Intente bromear, pero creo que no le vio lo gracioso.

-Je, no… yo no te conozco del todo. –

\- ¿A qué te…? – El golpe llego de improvisto, si no fuera por que tuviera la guarida arriba, hubiera recibido todo el daño.

Mis brazos tiritaban, sea la fuerza de su golpe o la magnitud de la explosión, dejo el suficiente daño para dejar mi guardia casi a limite. Podía sentir el olor de tela quemada y no solo eso, también algo de piel quemada, si… no se anda con juego.

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota DEKU! – Su grito resonó por todo el edificio. - ¡Tu maldito bastardo, me has estado subestimado todo este tiempo! –

\- ¿Subestimarte? Es lo último que aria. – Puse mi palma en la pared más cercana de un muro y poder activar mi Quirk.

Mi idea un tanto vaga, pero era útil una de las condiciones es atrapar a tu contrincante, si logro inmovilizarlo, podre colocarle la cinta de captura. Pero valla que costaba soñar, ya que este el destrozo de manera inmediata.

-Tch… –

\- ¡Cállate! No te quiero escuchar. ¡Todo este tiempo, me has estado mirando por de abajo! – Cargo nuevamente con una serie de golpes y explosiones.

Podía con los ataques de Bakugo, he pasado tres años de mi vida siendo su saco de boxeo personal y entre cada paliza he podido memorizar sus patrones de pelea, pero aun con ese conocimiento, había algo que me faltaba, saber cuándo tengo la oportunidad de contra atacar.

He aprendido a pelear con Akiyama-san y con los pocos ladrones con los que me he cruzado cuando era un vigilante. Además, contaba que Bakugo era alguien sobresaliente cuando se refiere al combate, más sumando el hecho de que tenia de usar su Quirk, ya era difícil poder ver una apertura y para mejor, podemos ir con todo en el combate entre nuestros compañeros. Si, valla suerte la mía.

((Sala de observación, antes de iniciar la simulación)) –(POV normal)-

Los alumnos de la clase 1-A estaban al especte de este combate, si bien el encuentro anterior fue tomado como un ejemplo, les dio una idea clara de que hacer en ambos roles.

Si bien tener un plan te pueda dar ventaja en muchas situaciones, no tienes valía de que todo pase como lo planeaste, la reacción y acción siempre varia al momento de ejecutarla.

Algunos que estaban al expectante de cómo se estaban planeando ambos equipos. Nadie daba por sentado quien ganaría en este ejercicio, pero las de ganar las tenía Bakugo por su alto nivel de ataque, cualquiera vería difícil pelear con él.

Entre todos ellos, la única que se encontraba en un conflicto interno era Uraraka, ya que hay dos amigos que están luchando y no sabe a quién apoyar. Entre todas las chicas de la clase, pudo congeniar muy bien con Asui-chan, además de que la peli verde no iba con cosas menores, era muy amigable y tierna, se puede decir que fueron hechas para ser amigas. Y por el otro lado se encuentra Deku-kun, mucho antes de ser un héroe, ella ya le debe la vida, además de ser una persona amable y modesta, parece alguien muy centrado en sus metas.

-Diablos, lo único que puedo hacer es decirles buena suerte a los dos y que no salgan muy lastimado. – Dijo impotente al no poder escoger un bando.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Uraraka-kun? – Hablo ida que estaba a su lado.

Ella salto por el susto, no se había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí.

-Si. – Dijo mientras se recuperaba de aquel susto- Decía que no podía decidirme a quien apoyar, y lo único que podía hacer era decirles suerte a ambos y que no salgan muy lastimados.

-Oh, eso es muy bueno de tu parte Uraraka-kun. –

-Gracias je, je, je… pero hay algo que me mantiene intranquila. – junto sus manos, deseando que nada saliera mal.

-De igual manera, y creo saber el porqué de eso. –

\- ¿Enserio?... y ¿Qué es? –

-No es un "que", sino un "quien" y es Bakugo. Por lo que me ha contado Midoriya-kun. Bakugo tiene un cierto rencor en contra de él. – Hablaba de manera seria, mientras ve como Midoriya y Ojiro están ideando un tipo de plan.

\- ¿Cres que el…? – Pregunto temerosa por lo que iba a pasar.

-No lo creo, pero… todo puede pasar. –

Uraraka miro la pantalla, deseando que las cosas no se salgan mal.

-Acérquense Alumnos, miren las estrategias de sus compañeros y úsenlas para sus propios planes para proteger o recuperar la bomba. – Después de dar su anuncio, All might toma el micrófono. - ¡¿Listos estudiantes?! ¡Comiencen! – Dio por inicio al ejercicio.

Todos miraron las diferentes acciones que ambos equipos, por el lado de los "héroes" se separaron Bakugo iba por el frente mientras Asui comenzaba a escalar el edificio por un costado. Mientras que los "villanos", tomaron la bomba y lo acercaron en la esquina más alejada de la ventana y la puerta. La clase no comprendía por qué hacían de esto, pero la duda en si no era grande, por el lado de All Might podía ver un dato muy pequeño, pero útil en diversas ocasiones, siendo que la ventana es potencial para ataques sorpresa y viendo lo que hizo la señorita Asui, los "villanos" tomaron una buena opción.

Una nueva duda surgió en el héroe, al ver que ambos se estaban marchando de la habitación dejando la bomba sola.

O al menos eso parecía, al momento de cambiar de cámara y enfocarlos, pudo ver como los chicos comenzaron a efectuar su plan.

((Tiempo actual))

La confrontación de Bakugo y Midoriya era en lo que más se enfocaban los demás, existían diferentes opiniones desde los ataques furtivos de los "héroes", hasta la alta defensa de los "villanos", claro que las opiniones estaban divididas entre puntos positivos y negativos, pero eso era la opinión de cada uno de ellos.

Por otro lado. All Might estaba más concentrado en el presentimiento de a ver visto antes esas habilidades, reconocía a ambos chicos por el accidente del villano de lodo, pero ¿Por qué la imagen de ese vigilante apa…?

\- [¿Eras tu…?] – Si bien no tenía una manera de verle la cara a aquel vigilante, pero al ver el Quirk del joven Midoriya, se le hacía difícil creer que ambos era la misma persona.

All Might estaba bastante informado del comportamiento en el examen y la proeza del joven Midoriya, demostrando la visión de un héroe que se especifica en protección y cuidado de los de su alrededor.

Si bien esto le agrado al mismo, ya que la mayoría de los chicos solo se especificaron en su fuerza, aunque no pidió hacer mucho, ya que este dato fue oculto para los jóvenes.

Su atención rondaba entre varios aspirantes, pero ninguno demostró una característica que le haga considerar como posible sucesor, pero cuando vio al joven Midoriya, ser alguien que se centraba en protección y defensa en momentos reales, puede ser muy útil y como su Quirk era de creación, sería útil para diversos momentos, el mejor ejemplo sería crear vigas de apoyo para edificio a punto de desplomarse.

Pero ahora era completamente distinto, estaba fuera de su zona de confort, para alguien que cuenta con "experiencia contra villanos" parecía no estar a familiarizado con el combate, aunque se nota que ha estado en peleas o entrenamientos de defensa, ya que los golpes del joven Bakugo, no lograban acertar, este hecho iba igual mente parta el joven Midoriya, esto puede convertirse en una prueba de desgaste y el que seda primero será el vencedor.

-Asui-san llego a la primera habitación. – Hablo Yaoyoruzo.

All Might quito su ojo un momento de ambos chicos y centrase en los otros chicos, el foco no era solo para ellos dos, tenía que ser imparcial y aun con su repentino interés a los dos anteriores.

Y por lo que veía, se resumía en una cosa "esfuerzo" nueva mente sonrió por ello, ya sea porque quieren estar a la altura de la expectativa de sus compañeros o no defraudar a su adversario, ambos hacen lo mejor que pueden para derrotar a su adversario.

Mashiro era bastante hábil con sus golpes intercalando entre combos de puños y patada al uso de su cola en contra de la señorita Asui, pero eso no bastaba, la señorita Asui, era sobre todo ágil y rápida, evitando la mayoría de los ataques y defendiendo se del resto, cada uno de ellos gana en sus propios términos, pero este ejercicio no costaba de pelear en su zona de confort.

Aun le parecía la ruta que tomaron los "villanos" para este ejercicio, pero no era tan diferente de los planes de los "héroes" planes simples, estrategias no muy bien elaboradas, si… verdes como el pasto.

((Edificio de practica cuarto piso))

Se esperaba este tipo de retos, seguro, ser superado por otros, probable mente, estar a la par de uno de sus compañeros de clase, sin dudarlo. Había muchas cosas en las cuales Mashiro Ojiro meditaba. Una de esas cosas ha sido el entrenamiento que ha tenido hasta ahora con su abuelo, muy estricto y exigente cuando se trataba de sus prácticas con artes marciales, aunque esto no le molestaba del todo, era algo que a él le gustaba. Otra cosa seria la cuestión que tenía sobre el plan que él y Midoriya pensaron y conformaron juntos, no era una idea que esto llegase a funcionar. Duro combate contra la chica rana era rápido y fugas, Midoriya no mentía cuando dijo que era ágil, bastante para ser honesto, le costaba asistir un golpe y contra atacar a su lengua, muy delgada y rápida, sin duda alguien que será una adversaria dura de roer y por último en si es su compañero, no es preocupación o algo parecido, es más un sentimiento "Aversivo", desde que lo vio en la parte práctica del examen de admisión, su opinión sobre él era de alguien muy despreocupado y algo conflictivo, pero valla sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio que era lo suficientemente altruista o lo suficiente mente despreocupado, para perder el valioso tiempo que tenían, para ir a auxiliar a los demás aplicaste e incluyéndolo. No podía negar dos cosas en esos momentos, estar agradecido por la ayuda y sentirse avergonzado por ser auxilio por alguien más.

Definitivamente daba por loco a Midoriya cuando este ataco al robot de cero puntos sin dudar, no tenía sentido, un robot que no valía nada y sumando el hecho que este quitaba tus puntos si lo destruyes, era ilógico ir por a él, pero eso no le importo a Midoriya y aun se dio la tarea de ayudar a Uraraka, y permanecer a su lado hasta el final del examen.

Ahora él se está enfrentando a una bestia como Bakugo sin rechistar, mientras él está esquivando y regresando golpes por parte de Asui, aun inicio puede decir que Midoriya lo estaba menos preciando, pero el escuchar las diversas explosiones que probable mente sean del segundo o el primer piso, le hacía pensar que le hizo un gran favor en dejarle a Asui como su contrincante.

Su tarea era simple, defender la bomba del equipo contrario, y valla que lo ha hecho bien, manteniendo a Asui alejada de la cobertura que hizo Midoriya a la bomba, Por el momento la tenía alejada de la pared, eso era una buena señal, pero esta no era una solución a corto plazo, si bien, la idea de neutralizar a Asui y poder asistir a su compañero contra Bakugo era una mejor opción para él, lo ve un poco complicado de hacer.

Por ahora se encuentra recuperando algo el aliento, seguirle el ritmo a Asui era un tanto complicado, pero ver la como respira profundamente, le dice que él tampoco ha sido fácil, eso dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su visión estaba centrada en Asui, era un tanto difícil predecir su siguiente movimiento, sin una expresión concisa, aun así, tenía su guardia arriba y firme, esperando a su movimiento.

Asui inicio su carrera en contra de Ojiro, este sabía muy bien de lo rápidos y casi precisos ataques con su lengua, pero no esperaba su siguiente movimiento, un pequeño mortal hacia adelante seguido de un taconazo alto. Esto no lo esperaba del todo, Ojiro tenía suerte de poder cubrir ese golpe, pero este tenía suficiente fuerza, la suficiente para sacarle un quejido, pero él no esperaba el siguiente movimiento.

El dolor en su plexo izquierdo, entre todos los movimientos que ha visto, este sin duda fue uno de los más rápidos y fuerte que ha recibido, este dejo su guardia y llevo sus manos donde recibió aquel golpe.

-Eres bastante fuerte y hábil Mashiro-kun, y me alegra que me tomes enserio, pero, no tengo la intención de perder. – aunque inexpresiva, Asui miro con determinación.

\- [No me jodas…] – Fueron los pensamientos de Ojiro, pero si él los decía… estaría mintiendo. -Igual por aquí Asui-chan… -

-Dime Tsuyu. – Corrigió a este.

-… ¿he?… está bien, igual por aquí… Tsuyu-chan. – Aunque no sabía el motivo por el cual la chica pidió que le llamara por su nombre, pero esto no ocupo mucho tiempo su memoria.

Nueva mente tomo una postura de pelea y ahora con una precaución mejor hacia su compañera, este se prepara para el segundo asalto.

((Sala de observación))

El silencio predominaba en la sala, todos estaban atentos al combate de los chicos que fueron los mejores del examen de admisión, solo podía describirla de una forma, una guerra.

Solo podían ver como sus compañeros se daban de golpes, esquivan y como contra atacan a su adversario, algunos vieron esto infantil, pero otros lo vieron con gran especulación, pero esto no dejaba de ser un combate, donde ambos dejan su esfuerzo, sudor y sangre en ello.

((Segundo piso, Bakugo vs Midoriya)) -POV Midoriya-

Aun desconozco como logre seguirle el paso y de cómo le he podido regresar el golpe, le daba el crédito a la Akiyama-san y a Lemilio, por las múltiples practicas (y palizas) que me han dado, pero no era lo único, las múltiples peleas/palizas que he tenido con Bakugo, me hicieron memorizar sus patrones de ataques, con ello se he podido seguirle el paso, pero esto ya era demasiado. Se que él tiene la intención de dejarme como un saco de papas en el suelo, pero ahora está apuntando directamente a mi cabeza.

\- ¡Ven para acá maldito cobarde! – Exclama Bakugo.

Me había alejado un momento para poder recuperar el aliento, esto ya era una exageración, Bakugo se tomó muy apecho las palabras de All Might de ir con todo lo que tengamos.

\- [Tengo que alejarme, si esto sigue, será el que me noqueé o mi Quirk me impedirá continuar] – mire mi mano, ya la sentía acalambrada, este ha sido el mayor esfuerzo que ha tenido en poco tiempo.

» [Tengo que contactarme con Oji…] –

\- ¡No te escondas Deku! –

Mire por donde hablaba Bakugo y lo primero que vi, fue su palama al rojo vivo, cree una pared de enfrente mío y rodé hacia atrás. El escombro de la pared golpeo con mis ropas, sabía que él podía destruirlas, pero debe ser una maldita broma, esto era solo una pared de lodo para él.

-¡Deja de huir maldito cobarde! – Esto ya no era su típica rabieta o enojo, era ira puro.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, nueva mente mi corazón estaba exaltado, pero no era por poder arreglar este conflicto que tenemos los dos, no, era por ver un depredador.

-Esto es nuevo… no, solo lo estabas ocultando… esto ya no es por lo que paso en la secundaria o por lo que paso en la prueba de Aizawa-sensei. – Lo miraba fijamente, tanto él y yo estábamos exaltados, pero los motivos eran muy diferentes. - ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –

Nuevamente Bakugo contra mí, más brabante y furioso, ¿Qué mierda le pasa? Si no fuera porque me odio, diría que el perdió la cabeza, pero se perfectamente que él quiere arrancarme la cabeza, pero eso parece poco ahora.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí bastardo! – Otra repetición de explosiones salían de sus manos.

-Por un demonio, nunca me burlaría de ti, que maldito chiste tendría que hacerlo. – Me cubrí con mis brazos, mi Quirk ya cerca de su límite y si quiero usarlo después tendré que depender de mi resistencia.

\- ¡Cállate! – Lanzo un derechazo potente, un golpe potente dado en mi rostro, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones este estaba lleno de odio. -Siempre los has hecho, siempre te has puesto en lo más has alto y me has visto con desprecio desde tu podio, durante la escuela, con la demás basura y con ese villano de mierda, pero justo ahora, ¡Te llevare a tu maldito lugar maldita escoria! ¡El mismo lugar donde tu siempre has permanecido! – No le importo que me estaba recuperando o lo que estaba pensando, él nueva mente reanudo su ataque contra mí.

Mi mente traba de comprender lo que decía, clara mente tenía una mala imagen mía, pero eso no me importo, lo que me importaba era que pude entender sus enojos.

-[Mierda] – Era lo único que podía pensar… entre todas las ocasiones en las cuales alguien me podía reconocer, tenía que ser Bakugo uno de ellos, por lo general un gracias era suficiente, pero para él es una burla… ¡Tienes que estar de broma! - ¡Eso que importa Bakugo! ¿enserio crees que alguien aria eso en esa situación? –

\- ¡Así que lo admites maldito nerd! – Puedes escuchar por una vez en tu vida Bakugo.

No podía hacer mucho, esta maldita rabieta se está saliendo de control, Bakugo parecía agudizado, mis golpes eran inalcanzables hacia su persona, mientras los suyos eran potentes y lograbas alcanzarme.

-Midoriya – Pudo escuchar mi trasmitir, era Ojiro. – Midoriya, ¿me escuchas? –

-Es bueno escucharte Ojiro, pero no es el momento para poder hab… -

-Escucha, fui capturado, Asui-san ya debió ver lo que hicimos en el último piso. – Carajo si esto ya era difícil uno contra uno, pero con Ojiro inmovilizado y con Asui en camino, esto no durara.

-Carajo. – susurre. – No importa, veré que puedo hacer, ¿tu estas bien? –

-Con algunos moretones y algo de polvo, pero nada grave. – Informo.

-Entendido, descansa ya hiciste tu parte. –

-Esto es… frustrante. – Pude notar su frustración.

No tenía nada de qué hablar, era comprensible que Ojiro estuviera molesto, yo también lo estaría si estuviera en su posición, pero es seguro que este dentro de poco en esa posición.

((Escaleras del Quinto piso)) –(POV Normal)-

Descender lo más rápido que podía, Asui no podía guardarse el sentimiento de irritación, por parte de la treta del equipo rival y a la vez por engañarla, tenía que admitir que fue una idea algo ingeniosa.

Luego de poder inmovilizar a Mashiro-kun, esta se disponía a alcanzar la bomba y dar por terminado esta simulación, pero todo el tiempo que estuvo esquivando y dar golpes, fueron recompensados con una simple pared y la misma habitación basia. Si bien estuvo analizando el muro que cubría "la bomba" y noto que este tenía aberturas lo suficiente mente grandes para que ella pueda pasar o por lo menos su cabeza, pero cuando cruzo la pared, no había absoluta mente nada.

\- [Un señuelo] –

Si bien dejar sola la bomba era arriesgada, la idea de un señuelo era bastante ingeniosa, tendría que ir a buscarla. Aunque este no sería un problema a la larga esta dejo el señuelo y a Mashiro-kun atrás y fue a revisar el quinto piso en busca de la bomba, cuando llego esta no noto algo fuera de lo común.

\- [Demasiado raro, por un motivo dejaron la bomba si vigilancia y sin ninguna preocupación.] – Eran sus pensamientos, ya que no confiaba del entorno tranquilo que le rodeaba. Había pequeñas vibraciones, por las explosiones con Bakugo, pero era algo que no le molestaba por el momento.

Inicio su búsqueda de la bomba, no le costó mucho encontrar la zona donde se escondía la bomba, técnica mente y literalmente, todo un pasillo lleno de pilares que cubría el camino a la bomba, no era impasable y ella cabe perfecta mente en los espacio entre los pilares, pero mientras avanza, los espacios era casabes más estrechos, los pilares ya variaban tamaños y lugares donde surgían, llego al punto en donde las aberturas era demasiadamente estrecho, lo suficiente para que una hormiga pueda pasar. Tuvo que retroceder en busca de otra forma de alcanzar la bomba, tuvo que ir por el exterior y acceder al edificio por una ventana, valla la sorpresa que se llevo fue en contra la habitación llena de pilares, a tal punto de que era imposible ver la bomba a simple vista.

Era imposible que ella lo alcanzara, aun con su lengua, si tan solo…

Hai se dio cuenta… tanto el señuelo y esa habitación no fueron preparadas para ellos, si no para ella en específico, contaban de ella llegaría hasta ese punto, contaban de que ella becaria una forma de poder acceder a la bomba… contaban que Bakugo no llegaría ahí, contaban que Bakugo iría por Midoriya sin dudarlo. Su plan se centraba en tenerlos entretenidos a ambos o en su defecto a Bakugo.

Sin demora ella comenzó a bajar e ir por Bakugo, ya sea para llevarlo a la habitación de la bomba o ayudarle en contra de Midoriya (que era más probable que pase).

((Segundo piso Midoriya vs Bakugo))

En un punto de este combate llegaron al momento de estar a la par, esto siempre iba a favor de Bakugo en su mayoría, pero había momentos en los cuales Midoriya tomaba el liderazgo, pero esto solo era por momentos… Ahora era una lucha campal, en la cual ambos lados estaban en mismos términos.

Eran dar, recibir y regresar golpes, las charlas se acabaron de un momento a otro entre ellos dos, pecho, rostro, mejilla, todo era válido, los puños y patadas iban de un lado a otro. Aquí ambos usaban sus conocimientos en combate e incluso improvisar algo, sobre todo en la movilidad.

Ya sea los cambios de trayectoria de Bakugo en el aire o los impulsos y saltos que le proporcionaba los pilares que genera Midoriya, para dar un potente golpe o patada. En una de las oportunidades Bakugo, este pudo tomar del traje y el cabello de Midoriya, con el suficiente impulso y sus explosiones, pudo arrojarlo algunos metros de él hasta un muro. En otra Midoriya dio una secuencia de golpes a Bakugo, gracias a que estuvo rompiendo su estabilidad con pequeños pilares dirigidas a sus piernas. Ambos estaban llenos ansias de batalla, pero entre estos dos, Midoriya era el que más quería apresurar las cosas. Uso bastante de su Quirk en el quinto piso y en el señuelo, estaba ya casi en su límite, ya podía sentir el hormiguea en sus brazos y piernas por el uso de su Quirk, tiene que parar ahora o sino las estalactitas comenzaran a surgir en sus brazos y piernas.

Tanto Bakugo y él, ya se notaban exhaustos por las batallas continuas que han tenido. Pero ¿Quién será el que prevalezca? Además, aún estaba el detalle de que Asui ya estaba cerca, en el momento del dos contra unos, esto será definido.

\- [Me estoy quedando sin tiempo] – Miraba sus opciones, su Quirk estaba ya casi en su límite, estaba exhausto y algo magullado por los golpes, si… tiene todas las de perder.

Inhala algo de aire y se arma un poco más de coraje y carga en contra de Bakugo nueva mente, escapar puede ser mejor, pero hasta este punto sería absurdo e infructífero. El combate se reanudo, pero ya se notaba la diferencia, una en la cual le causaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Bakugo. Midoriya se puso lento, ya sea por los golpes recibidos o el cansancio, sea cual sea el motivo, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad y hostigarlo.

Bakugo dejo de lado el poder y se concentró en el número de golpes que daba, y esa combinación fue efectivo, Midoriya para sus colpes, sí, pero no todos, ni siquiera la mayoría, con una sonrisa sínica este continúo repartiendo golpe tras golpe, ha este punto Midoriya, dejo de parar y desviar los golpes a defenderse, pero no era tan efectivo como esperaba.

-¡SHINEEE! – Dio un golpe potente junto a una explosión, dándole en el estómago a Midoriya y mandándolo a una distancia alejada.

Midoriya voló por unos momentos en el aire antes de caer en el suelo y rodar unos cuantos centímetros. Todo ardía, su cuerpo ya estaba agotado, sumado al hecho del golpe que recibió, su garganta quema, su estómago se revuelve un poco, pudo jurar que estaba a punto de vomitar si no fuera por la falta de daño necesaria para ello, justo ahora estaría regresando el desayuno.

Tambaleante Midoriya se pone de pie, su cabeza aun rezumbaba por la explosión reciente, respiraba pesada mente tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- [Shine… porque pienso que eso va enserio] – Llevo su mano en su estómago en un intento de apaciguar el dolor.

El podía ver a su contrincante y la verdad odia su expresión, de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona que siempre ha tenido, esa mirada de alguien que se crea superior a los demás… siempre la ha odiado.

Se recompuso, ignorando el dolor y el aturdimiento, entre muchas cosas que puede ceder, no le daría a Bakugo el gusto de creerse superior, levanto su guardia, si no muestra señales de rendirse, le quitaría el gusto a Bakugo, lo cual funciono al momento de ver como Midoriya tenía su guardia arriba, estaba preparando una estrategia para regresarle todo el daño que sufrió, pero estando técnica mente a un paso de que su Quirk este en su límite, tenía que ver otras opciones. Aunque esta idea se esfumo por un pequeño golpe que venía de su lado.

-[Maldición] – Maldijo en su interior, cambiando su atención a su zona derecha.

De un momento a otro, una batalla de uno a uno, se convirtió en arrinconar una presa. Asui había llegado al encuentro entre Midoriya y Bakugo con un potente taconazo a Midoriya, este pudo bloquearlo, pero no esperaba que ella lo usara como un punto de apoyo y pueda darle una patada alta y haciéndolo retroceder.

-Reaccionaste bien Midoriya-kun, pero eres algo lento. –

.

Cual quiera persona que viera esta escena (y las hay) puede decir que el combate ya está decidido al igual que el equipo ganador, pero nadie esperaba lo siguiente…

Aquel momento solo trascurrió en segundos, un enardecido Bakugo se abalanzó contra su compañera, Asui estaba confundida, viendo como su compañero de equipo le atacaba, mientras su cuerpo era jalado hacia atrás, Midoriya tomando del brazo de Asui alejándola de la distancia de la explosión y colocándose en medio de ellos dos.

Todo termino en Midoriya recibiendo una potente explosión en el rostro.

El silencio predomino después de eso, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los restos de las paredes destruidas por las explosiones de Bakugo, entre ese silencio solo una persona trataba de comprender lo que había pasado.

La mente de Asui se paró uno segundos y volvió a reiniciarse ¿Por qué Bakugo le ataco? ¿Por qué Midoriya recibió el golpe? Todo fue muy rápido, ahora solo podía observar a los dos.

.

Si bien los acontecimientos resientes eran una molestia para ambos, lo que paso fue un completo dolor de muelas para ambos, si antes Bakugo no estaba molesto ahora está furioso y por el lado de Midoriya estaba realmente molesto, hay un límite para las tonterías y estupideces y estos dos ya llegaron a su límite.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siempre te metes en asuntos…? ¡que no son de tu puta incumbencia! – Expreso furioso y descontento por la interferencia de Deku. Ya era molesto que esa maldita renacuaja se metiera en su pelea, y ahora Deku. - ¡No dejare que nadie interfiera esta pelea, quiero ser yo el que te destroce! –

-… [¿Está hablando enserio?] – No podía creer que estaba hablando enserio, era una completa estupidez, tanto era el deseo por demostrar su superada contra el a tal punto de atacar a un compañero de su equipo. -No me jodas. – Susurro.

Bakugo lo miro sin comprender lo que había dicho.

-¡NO ME JODAS! – Midoriya se abalanzo a Bakugo en un ataque de rabia.

Al no esperar este movimiento repentino, Bakugo no pudo evitar lo que seguía. Los que estaban en ese momento, en esa habitación pudieron escuchar el sonido del golpe, un potente cabezazo por parte de Midoriya, fue lo suficiente para aturdir y hacer retroceder a Bakugo, durante todo el combate, este es la primera vez que Midoriya hace retroceder a Bakugo.

Ahora era turno de Bakugo estar atónito, nunca espero tremendo golpe por parte de Deku, llevo su mano frente para verificar cuanto daño le hizo, soltó un pequeño quejido por el dolor, la idea de un moretón surgiera se formó en su mente, pero eso no le importo hasta que vio sus dedos. Sangre fresca, el golpe fue lo suficiente mente duro para hacerle sangrar. No cabe decir que esto aumento la ira de Bakugo, se incorporó y pudo ver como Deku le daba la espalda mientras le decía algo a esa rana.

Soltaba respiraciones de furia, quería regresarle el "favor" a toda costa, las chispas comenzaron a surgir desde sus manos. Impulsándose con su explosión fue en contra de Deku y poder noquearlo de una vez, el golpe acertó ante Midoriya nueva mente, pero había algo mal, no se movía, no hubo reacción verbal o física sola mente se quedó ahí.

Por la parte de Midoriya este solo lo miro de frente, ya toda idea de dolor había abandonado su cuerpo, dándole la cara, mostrando, no solo una cara de enojo y rabia, si no mostrando algo que a ciencia cierta no quería mostrar, Bakugo lo vio, los que estaban en la sala de espera lo vieron y se llevaron una sorpresa.

Las mascara y los lentes ya no estaba, una capa agrietada de piedra verde cubría la frente y parte del rostro de Midoriya, estaba agrieta, fragmentada y se caía a pedazos desde su rostro.

Midoriya con suma atención a Bakugo, esperando su siguiente movimiento y poder regresar el golpe.

-En lo… personal, no me gusta usar esta técnica… es un dolor en el trasero, pero si es… ahg – Llevo la mano a su cara, ya comenzaba a sentir como su Quirk estado al límite le traía los efectos adversos, pero eso no le importaba. -Pero si es para ponerte un alto… y que no ataques a nuestra compañera… como el maldito idiota arrogante bastardo que eres. – La sonrisa volvió, una sonrisa que estaba dispuesta a burlarse en el rostro de todo lo que le molesta, estaba ahí. -No me importa usarla. –

 _ **:::888:::888:::**_

 _ **Quirk: Esmeralda (piel).**_

 _ **Puede convertir su piel en una capa de esmeralda, aumentado su fuerza, defensa o ataque (dependiendo que lugar de su cuerpo activo el Quirk).**_

 _ **Cuando sobre pasa su límite, esta capa se volverá mas frágil, causando rigidez, lentitud y que esta sea difícil de remover.**_

 _ **:::888:::888:::**_

Si antes no estaba molesto, ahora lo está, esto es lo que molesta a departe de Deku, un idiota que solo aparento ser un inútil y que siempre se burlo de él, que solo sabia ladrar hasta ese momento, que nunca levanto una mano para detener todo lo que le hacían. Y ahora está aquí recibiendo un sermón de ese idiota y lo peor no solo se esta burlando de él, si no, no le daba ninguna seriedad a esta pelea.

La ira, enojo y rabia lo estaba inundando, si una mierda como Deku no lo toma enserio, para los ojos de los demás será un mero chiste, no permitiría eso, no lo iba a permitir. Impulsándose con dos potentes explosiones desde sus manos, con la in tención de regresarle el golpe que recibió hace unos instantes. El deseo y la frustración de descargar ese golpe en el fue mayor con ver a Midoriya, aun con su sonrisa, sin inmutarse o tener una sola intención de defenderse.

El golpe dio de lleno a Midoriya, Bakugo ya planeaba darle un segundo seguido de una explosión mas potente. Pero sintió un repentino tirón de su brazo y de como es sujetado de la parte posterior de la cabeza, intento librarse con su mano libre, pero no pudo, su rostro impacto con el resto de losa de suelo. Bakugo miro hacia arriba para encarar o al menos hacer el intento, algo de piel quemada, la piedra se desprendía de su piel y de las grietas se escurría algo de sangre. Midoriya no se había inmutado por el ataque, es más…

-Maldito infeliz, lo recibiste al propósito. –

-Por tus ansias por golpearme no te dejaron ver lo que tenia planeado, sabia que eres impulsivo, pero esto ya es una idiotez. – Pisando la espalda de Bakugo y aplicando todo su peso en ella para poder buscar su cinta de captura.

La oportunidad no fue desaprovechada por parte de Bakugo, usando su mano libre, apunto a Midoriya y soltó una explosión mas potente, mandado al chico de pelo verde hacia atrás, no muy lejos, pero si lo suficiente para que lo soltara y se quitara de encima suyo.

Con Midoriya en el suelo y Bakugo reincorporándose, esto solo era una clara señal que este combate no se ha terminado, mostrando hechos bastante raros, siendo desde el ataque intencionado a un compañero héroe y el que un villano defienda un héroe, aun que esos títulos era mente eso, un título sin valor.

De como un simple ejercicio se vio afectado por un conflicto personal de dos de sus estudiantes y una compañera de ambos entre medio, que única mente podía ver como ellos se debatían a golpes mientras uno de ellos le defendía como si fuera una víctima.


End file.
